Digimon Synchronized
by Show Expert 1
Summary: It all seemed like a show. They all thought they weren't real. They were wrong. Digimon are walking among humans with some causing mayhem. Join Ross and his friends as they fight to protect two worlds and show the bonds of a human's and a digimon's hearts as one
1. Hearts of Two Beings

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

"Have you ever wanted to become stronger? Strong to protect those who can't protect themselves? Have you ever wanted the power to do what's right? Finally have you ever met someone that where you feel your hearts are as one, even if you're from two different worlds? Well you already have the strength known as courage can compassion to protect others, you can always stand for what's right, and for finding that person it's all about being able to connect your hearts."

"Hearts of Two Beings"

"This is my home. It's called Hermitage. Granted I know it doesn't look as big as most cities, size wise it's more like a town, but the welcome sign says "Welcome to the City of Hermitage." Any way that's me." A boy about the age of 15 with a red shirt, black short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, black shorts with red on the sides, black and red shoes, and grey framed blue lens goggles around his brown hair was hanging by his school locker. "My name is Ross Brian."

"You heard me." Ross looked over and saw senior picking on a guy a few years younger than you. "You're only allowed in senior hallway when you are a senior."

"Hey." Ross said walking over. "Leave him alone. What's your problem?"

"Stay out of this. This is none of your business."

"Look man I don't know what your problem is, but you don't need to take it out on this guy." Ross said.

"Oh really. So do you want me to take it out on you?"

"Is there a problem?" They turned around and saw a girl Ross' age with light brown wavy hair, jeans, white shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt with a pink top over it.

"Oh hey Marissa." Ross said.

"Isn't she your class president?"

"I am. Now what's the problem?" Marissa said.

"Nothing, just a kid who doesn't know how to mind his own business." He pushed his shoulder against Ross and walked away. Marissa went to her locker and she and Ross were talking.

"He was just some guy giving a kid smaller than him a hard time. I had to do something." Ross said.

"Why didn't you just get a teacher? That would have been the smart thing to do." Marissa said.

"I know, but I just wanted to help." Ross said.

"Ross!"

"Oh no. Don't tell me it's him." Ross said. He turned around and saw a guy their age with brown hair, dark green shirt, black shorts, and blue shoes. "What do you want Matt?"

"I see you're talking to Marissa." Matt said with a smirk on his face.

"Would you give that stuff a rest already?" Ross said.

"What's he talking about?" Marissa said.

"Nothing. Matt is just being an idiot, pretending to know me like usual." Ross said.

"Come on Ross. Just say that you like her." Matt said.

"Beat it you idiot." Ross said as he elbowed him in the chest and went back to talking to Marissa. "Just ignore him."

"You and he don't get along do you?" Marissa said.

"Don't get me started. Just go back to what we were talking about earlier." Ross said.

"Anyway Ross I think it's nice of you to help others, but just try not to go over your head." Marissa said as she closed her locker and left.

…

Ross' Home

After school Ross headed home and went up in the living room where it became late and he was doing some thinking on what Marissa told him while he was watching some. Then his mom, Tracy that had dark brown, like black, hair in a ponytail, white sweater, and jeans came in with a load of laundry.

"Hey mom." Ross said.

"Is something wrong? You've been kind of quiet." Tracy said.

"It's nothing." Ross said.

"Well dinner is almost ready." Tracy said and went upstairs right when their dog that was a chocolate lab with a red collar named Indy came walking in front of him and Ross started petting.

'Sometimes I wish I was stronger. I want to help others.' Ross thought. "I wish I could be like a hero. It would be so cool to have that power and help others who can't help themselves, like Digimon. I want to be stronger to help others." He said. Then for some reason electricity was coming out of the T.V. "What's going on?" Then a bright light appeared in front of him and revealed to be an oval red shape device with a black grip and a button with a round screen in in a square that landed in his hands.

"Hey what's going on in there?"

"If I knew I tell you Josh." Ross said. That's when the electricity formed form into a ball and something came out. It looked like a black raptor with red large striped back.

"Hi there." It said.

"Whoa! What are you?!" Ross said.

"Hey what's going on?" A guy about 24 years old with buzz cut hair, grey sleeveless shirt, and blue pants came in and saw the creature. So did Tracy as she came down.

"Who or what are you?" Ross said.

"My name is Raptormon and I'm your digimon partner."

"My what?" Ross said. That's right when his dad Kyle, tanned skin with grey short hair in a blue color shirt and tanned pants came in.

"What's going on?" Kyle said and that's when he saw Raptormon. "Why is there a giant dinosaur in my house?"

"I'm not that big am I?" Raptormon said.

"Back up. You said you were my digimon partner. You're a digimon?" Ross said.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen one before especially one as good looking as me?" Raptormon said. After a while and getting use to the actual digimon, which wasn't easy, they all sat down and Raptormon was talking.

"I find it hard to believe digimon are real. I just thought it was just a show." Ross said.

"Nope I'm real alright." Raptormon said.

"But how?" Josh said.

"What do you mean how? I just as real as you are." Raptormon said.

"How did you end up here and what is this thing?" Ross said holding up a device. "Is this thing my digivice?"

"It is. I'm not exactly sure how I got here." Raptormon said. "I was walking through the digital world when this portal opened up and I got pulled in. I could feel something calling out to me. I didn't know what it was, but as I was traveling I found out what. It was your heart Ross."

"My heart?" Ross said.

"Yeah, I hear you want to be strong to help others. I want to be strong for the same reason." Raptormon said. "It's like fate or something is telling us we're meant to be partners."

"Okay this is just too hard to believe." Tracy said.

"You said it." Ross said. Then they heard a growling sound.

"I guess I'm hungry." Raptormon said.

"Well don't eat us." Josh said.

"I wouldn't." Raptormon said.

"Here's some food." Kyle said giving him some spaghetti.

"Oh good." Raptormon said as he picked up the bowl and started to gobble it down and seeing an actual digimon eat and breathe was so much for Ross to take in. After dinner Ross and Raptormon kept talking.

"So we're partners? What does that mean for me exactly?" Ross said.

"What do you mean? It means we're partners." Raptormon said.

"I know that, but is there something more. After all this is not a normal thing." Ross said. Then he heard a beeping sound. He saw that it was his digivice. "What's wrong with this thing?" He pushed a button on the side and a holographic map of Hermitage appeared with a blinking red light.

"Ross I sense another digimon." Raptormon said.

"Another digimon?" Ross said. Raptormon managed to get the front door open and ran out. "Hey wait." Ross ran out and ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"There's a digimon in town Ross. I heard some digimon have entered this world before." Raptormon said.

"Why haven't I heard about that in the news?" Ross said. They arrived in town and saw there was a digimon causing mayhem. It was a serpent like creature with a plant like body with blue petals around its head. "What is that?"

Analyzer (Raptormon): That's Plantentmon. He's a champion level digimon where he has vines come out of his body called Vine Lash and whips everything.

"How did something like that get here?" Ross said. Plantentmon spotted them and went to attack, but they moved out of the way. "Why is it attacking?"

" **Raptor Burn**."

Raptormon shot a fireball, but it didn't even bother Plantentmon. Vines came out of its body and started lashing at the ground.

"This would be so cool if it wasn't so insane." Ross said. As the fight was going on one person and what looked a dog were watching.

"Who is that?" The dog said.

"Don't know, but he better get out of there." Another pair was watching and he had a ram like creature with him.

"This guy seems to be new."

"You've got that right." The ram said. Plantentmon kept attacking. Raptormon kept fighting, but Plantentmon was too strong.

"Raptormon we've got to get out of here. It's too dangerous." Ross said.

"But Ross we have to fight him or else others will get hurt." Raptormon said.

" **Vine Lash**."

Planentmon whipped vines from its body and actually hit Raptormon and knocked him out.

"Raptormon!" Ross said as he ran over to his side. "Raptormon wake up. Are you alright? Raptormon!"

"This is a problem." Ross looked up and saw someone in a cloak coming through smoke.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

"That's not important right now. Listen you have to stop that digimon."

"But how?" Ross said.

"You want to have the power to help others right?" The mystery man said. "The answer is right in your hands. You just need to have the courage." After he said that he disappeared in the smoke.

"Courage?" Ross said. He looked up to see Plantentmon still attacking the town. He had to fight and stop it. "He's right. I have to help people. I want to help everyone!" His digivice began to glow a bright red.

"Activating Digivolving!" He pressed the button and it shot a red beam. Raptormon awoke and felt power coursing through him.

"Raptormon digivolve to…." He slid through a tunnel of data. It circled around his claw making it larger, his feet grew bigger, his tail became longer, and his head changed. He turned into a black tyrannosaurs with zagged red marks that went from his head, down his back, to his tail.

"Rexomon!"

Raptormon digivolved and everyone who saw it was amazed.

"He digivolved!" Ross said.

"No way."

"On his first try he got his partner to digivolve. Who is he?"

Analyzer: That's Rexomon. He's a champion level digimon. His attack is Volcanic Blast where he can shoot out a blast of heat from his mouth that is hotter than lava.

" **Vine Lash**."

Plantentmon whipped out more vines, but Rexomon grabbed the vines with his teeth. Rexomon used all his strength and started spinning around. He then tossed Plantentmon into the air.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

Rexomon shot a beam of heat from his mouth in the air and blasted Planentmon that turned it into data.

"That will teach you. Don't mess with my partner." Ross said as he looked at Rexomon, but he already dedigivolved.

"Ross I'm hungry." Raptormon said.

"What else is new?" Ross said.

"Guess the guy just got lucky. For his sake he better stay out of my way." The guy with the dog said and walked away.

"Maybe he's not new. That was impressive."

"No he's new. I think he's going to need our help. Let's introduce ourselves."

Next Time on Digimon Synchronized

At Ross' house.

Ross: Hey who are you?

Steven: My name is Steven. I'm here to talk to you about the digimon.

At the school.

Marissa: For some reason the whole school is filled with trash

Behind the school with Steven and Ross.

Steven: There's a digimon inside.

Rexomon came busting outside through the wall.

Ross: Great. How are we going to explain this?


	2. Start to Form a Team

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time I met my new friend and partner Raptormon. It turns out digimon are real and not just part of a show. After that another digimon named Plantentmon came into our world, but he acted more violent than Raptormon. It was then that I got Raptormon to digivolve to Rexomon and burned that plant down.

"Starting to Form a Team"

When Ross' school was empty, inside the computer lad electricity formed around a computer. Then it formed an orb and a Roachmon came out of it. The next day after Planentmon was defeated last night it was all over the news of the damage that was caused by the fight.

"Witnesses say they saw a dinosaur fighting a giant snake." The newsman said.

"Boy we need to be more discrete than last night." Ross said.

"Why? We came and kicked butt." Raptormon said.

"Dude I doubt there's anyone else in the world that even knows digimon exist." Ross said. "What are people going to say when they see a dinosaur made of data walking around?" It was then he heard a knock on his front door.

"I'll get it." Raptormon said.

"No wait." Ross said, but Raptormon already got it open.

"Are you Ross Brian and Raptormon?"

"Hey who are you?" Ross said. The guy on the other side was his age with short blonde hair, yellow shirt, white pants and shoes, with an orange vest.

"My name is Steven. I'm here to talk to you about the digimon."

"Wait a minute you know about digimon?" Ross said.

"I do, see." Steven said. He showed he had a digivice like his that was yellow with an orange grip. He then stepped aside to show a ram like digimon with white fur, a gold ring round its neck, and yellow horns.

"Greetings. My name is Rammon."

"May we please come in?" Seven said. Ross let them in and Steven was telling everything he knew about the digimon. "I know meeting Raptormon must have been a shock for you. I was the same with Rammon."

"Am I that stunning?" Raptormon said.

"Don't sell yourself so high." Rammon said.

"Just when you think it was all just a show it actually comes to life." Steven said.

"Wait you watch the show too?" Ross said.

"Yes. I'm quite the fan." Steven said. "Anyway it's different than how it looks in the show. Thought I guess you already know all that from last night against Plantentmon."

"You know about that?" Ross said.

"I was there last night." Steven said.

"We were about to jump in when we saw that you actually managed to have Raptormon digivolve." Rammon said.

"So how is it digimon come into our world?" Ross said.

"I know it be most likely they come from digital technology like computers, but that's not true." Steven said. "They can actually come from any electric device. The larger and more power the device holds the more powerful the digimon that come through. When a digimon comes into our world it's because that they are being called to by their human partners because you each hold similar characteristics or they're a wild digimon."

"What's a wild digimon?" Ross said.

"Wild digimon are digimon that come into our world, but don't have partners and for some reason they cause mayhem." Steven said. "That's just what happened with Plantentmon."

"So when Raptormon came into our world it's because he and I have similar characteristics? He told me it's because of my heart." Ross said.

"That too." Steven said. "Come on. I can explain more to you at school."

"Wait school?" Ross said.

"Yeah. We actually go to the same school Ross. It's just I'm a straight A student and in all the advance classes." Steven said.

"No wonder I never saw you around all that much." Ross said.

"What's school?" Raptormon said.

"A place where humans go to learn." Rammon said.

"Can I come too?" Raptormon said.

"Raptormon how any times do I have to tell you that people shouldn't see you?" Ross said.

"It's okay. They can hide out." Steven said. "Come on we better get going or we're going to be late."

…..

The School

Steven and Ross arrived at the school, but when they did they saw that a bunch of people were outside. Ross saw Marissa and went over to find out what was going on.

"Hey Marissa what's everyone doing out here?" Ross said.

"It's the weirdest thing. For some reason the whole school is filled with trash" Marissa said.

"How could an entire school be filled with trash in just one night?" Ross said.

"Duh, someone put it in there." Matt said coming up to them.

"Where'd you come from?" Ross said.

"Come on Ross you know that. Haven't you been given the talk?" Matt said.

"That's not what I mean you idiot." Ross said.

"Ross." He looked to see Steven and was motioning for him to head over to the back of the school.

"I'll see you guys later." Ross said and ran off.

"Wait Ross." Marissa said, but he just kept going. "What's that about?"

"Well let's find out." Matt said as they were being quiet on following him. Ross ran behind the school where Steven and the digimon were waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" Ross said.

"There's a digimon inside." Steven said. "Look at this, this is just from a while ago." Steven brought up the map and there was a blinking red map in the school. From the corner Matt and Marissa spotted them.

"What are those creatures?" Marissa said.

"I don't know." Matt said.

"Through all that trash I can sense there's a digimon inside." Rammon said.

"Ross we got to get inside." Rexomon said.

"You're right, but the doors are locked on the outside." Ross said.

"No worries. I can get us in." Rammon said as he stepped back.

" **Horn Hammer**."

Rammon's horns lit up and he rammed his head against the wall as it busted open creating an opening for them to get through.

"We could have just found another way in." Ross said as they stepped inside.

"Watch your step." Steven said as they walked through the trash covered floor.

"Man it stinks in here." Raptormon said.

"Funny." Rammon said sarcastically.

"The digimon is suppose to be in here somewhere." Steven said. They were trying to be careful when Ross saw some of the garbage move.

"Hey I just saw something move in there." Ross said. Then Roachmon appeared out from the trash. "It's a Roachmon!"

Analyzer (Ross): I've heard of him. Roachmon are champion level digimon and his attacks are Garbage Dump and Yard Sale Bomb where he literally dumps garbage everywhere.

"That's our digimon alright." Steven said.

"Ross have me digivolve and I can squash that bug." Raptormon said.

"Not a good idea. There's not enough room in here." Ross said.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle this." Steven said as he pulled out his digivice.

"Activating Digivolving!" He pressed the button and it shot a yellow beam.

"Rammon digivolve to…." He went through a tunnel of data. The data circled around his hooves making them bigger with an orange brace, his tail changing it completely, his body with his back orange, and around his head changing it into a bull's head.

"Tauromon!"

Analyzer (Steven): Tauromon is a champion level digimon. He can store electricity in his horns for his Charge Shocker attack.

"There's enough room for Tauromon. The problem is he can only go straight in a narrow hallway, but he can rotate himself if he's right next to a door. Now go get him." Steven said. Tauromon charged in, but Roachmon jumped over and crawled on the ceiling.

"Come on we can't let it get away." Ross said as they went after it.

" **Garbage Dump**."

Roachmon scattered the trash on the ground at them, but Tauromon came in and knocked it all away with his horns.

"Crafty little stinker." Ross said as they went back into chasing it.

"As long as we're in here Roachmon has the advantage." Steven said. "We need to find a way to lure him outside, but we can't seem to get to a door or anything."

"Now Ross have me digivolve." Raptormon said.

"Guess there's no other choice." Ross said reaching for his digivice.

"No wait!" Steven said.

"Activating Digivolving!" Ross said pressing the button.

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

Rexomon came busting through the wall and when people saw him they all panic.

"Oh great. How are we suppose to explain this?" Ross said.

"I warned you. You said so yourself there wasn't enough room." Steven said.

"Okay in my defense Roachmon was bugging me, it smelled, and I'm still new to this whole thing." Ross said. Roachmon was flying around Rexomon and actually kicked him in the face.

" **Charge Shocker**."

Tauromon shot lighting from his horns, but missed Roachmon. Roachmon came down and kicked Tauromon.

"It may be a bug, but it's fast. We need to find a way to slow him down or at least distract him." Steven said.

"Wait I have an idea." Ross said and ran over to a dumpster. "Hey look Roachmon. Plenty of trash. No one owns it." Roachmon heard him and flew down to look at it. "Now!" Rexomon swatted Roachmon with his tail.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

Rexomon fired the blast o heat and blasted Roachmon as he was turned into data.

"Not bad." Steven said as the digimon dedigivolved.

"Ross?" They both turned around and saw Marissa and Matt.

"You have a pet dinosaur!" Matt said.

"Ross what's going on?" Marissa said.

"Oh great." Ross complained. "Come with us you two and we'll explain everything." Matt and Marissa followed as they all ran off so no one could hear or see them. When they were in the clear Steven and Ross told them about the digimon.

"So these two creatures are called digimon and they're your partners?" Marissa said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Steven said.

"Wow. I want one." Matt said.

"That would be a bad idea knowing you." Ross said.

"I think it's amazing." Marissa said.

"You do?" Ross said.

"Think of all the good you're doing Ross. That whatever would have nested in our school if you haven't beaten it. You're amazing." Marissa said.

"Oh well I've only been at this for a little while." Ross said with him blushing.

"But you do seem to be a natural at this. You're getting good and with my help we just might make a great team." Steven said.

"That would be awesome." Ross said as a new digi-team was just forming.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

At School

Ross: You're saying that there's one other guy with a digimon in this town.

Steven: Yeah, but I don't know who it is.

A Restaurant

Ross: What's the big idea attacking us?

?: Digimon are meant to fight whether they have partners or not

Rexomon and a digimon have their attacks crash into each other

?: They're evenly match?

Ross: Just what is your problem


	3. Revealing A Rival

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time I met my new friend Steven and his partner Rammon. They told me about digimon and they helped out in taking down Roachmon since he covered our entire school in garbage. Oh and Marissa knows about the digimon too, but so does Matt. It should be good so why do I feel like we're going to have more troubles.

"Revealing A Rival"

Tauromon and Rexomon were out on the streets fighting a giant bird like digimon that resembled a vulture flying over the air.

"Be careful you two." Steven said.

Analyzer (Steven): This one is called Vultrivemon. It's a champion level digimon. Watch out for its talons for it uses it Saber Talon attack.

" **Saber Talon**."

Vultrivemon had one set of nails on its talon turn into blades and dived down to the two, but they moved out of the way.

"This one is fast." Ross said.

"Be careful you two. Try not to get hurt." Marissa said.

"Come on blast the bird." Matt said.

"Who invited you here?" Ross said. Vultrivemon was circling around getting ready for another attack, but then a sonic wave attack came out of nowhere and blasted Vultrivemon from behind and turned it into data.

"Nice!" Matt said.

"Wait that wasn't us." Ross said.

"What was that?" Rexomon said.

"It looked like some kind of sonic attack, but where did it come from?" Tauromon said.

"That's strange." Steven said. What they didn't know was that there was another pair of a human and a digimon. The human had black spikey hair with a black shirt, black shorts with blue stripes on the sides, blue shoes, bracelets with spikes, and blue gloves. He had a digivice that was blue with a white grip.

"What fools they are." The guy said as he gave Ross and the others a cold stare.

….

His Home

The mystery man's digimon partner resembled a coyote with dark grey fur and the top of his head lighter grey color. He walked into his partner's room.

"What is it Coyotemon?"

"I was wondering what you're going to do about those other people we see fighting digimon." Coyotemon said.

"I say we wait for the next digimon to emerge. Once that's done we'll take care of it and then."

"By that you mean defeat them?" Coyotemon said.

"Are you questioning me?"

"I just wish to know why you choose to fight against them. Fighting them won't be like fighting wild digimon." Coyotemon said.

"They're nothing, but children that will get in my way and no matter what digimon are suppose to fight and fight we will."

…

The School

Ross was hanging by his locker when he saw Marissa came up to him.

"Hey Ross any digimon appeared?" Marissa said.

"No. As long as Raptormon or my digivice doesn't go off there aren't any digimon." Ross said.

"Hey you guys." They saw Steven and Matt were heading towards them.

"I think I figured out what happened with Vultrivemon." Steven said.

"Other than that it burst into data." Matt said.

"Okay why are you here?" Ross said.

"Listen. I think that there might be another human here that has a digimon partner." Steven said.

"You're saying there's another guy with a digimon in this town?" Ross said.

"Yeah, but I don't know who it is." Steven said.

"So then how do you know that there's another pair in this town?" Marissa said.

"Well my digivice didn't detect another wild digimon from the other day." Steven said.

"I see so then the only logical answer is that there is another human with a digimon partner." Marissa said.

"Okay, but why hasn't he shown himself?" Ross said.

"I don't know." Steven said. Then his and Ross' digivices started to go off. "Looks like there's another one."

"Raptormon and Rammon are hiding underneath the bleachers on the football field." Ross said as he and the others took off.

…

A Restaurant

A Gotsumon appeared in front of a restaurant as he was throwing rocks around. Ross and the others appeared and spotted him.

"It's a Gotsumon." Ross said.

"No need to have our digimon digivolve. They're all at the rookie level." Steven said.

"Well this should be easy than." Raptormon said. Then something jumped over them and they saw it was Coyotemon and he surprised them.

" **Hunting Claw**."

He had blue energy stored around his paw and then slash up as he knocked Gotsumon in the air.

" **Coyote Blaster**."

He shot a blue beam from his mouth and hit Gotsumon as he turned into data.

"Whoa. Who is that?" Ross said.

Analyzer (Coyotemon): My name is Coyotemon. I may be a rookie level digimon, but I'm fierce with my Coyote Blaster and my Hunting Claw attacks.

"I don't understand. Our digivices only picked up one wild digimon." Ross said.

"That's because he's my partner." They looked to see the mystery boy walk up to Coyotemon. He held up his digivice.

"I think we just found our mystery partners." Marissa said.

"You better get ready to fight."

"What?" Ross said.

"Activating Digivolving!" He pressed the button and it shot a blue beam.

"Coyotemon digivolve to…" Coyotemon went through the tunnel of data as it circled around his paws making the nails sharper, his tail making it busier, his back as it extended up making him bigger, and his head as he had the light grey fur as hair.

"Dingomon!"

Analyzer: Meet Dingomon. He's a champion level digimon that will tear his enemies to shreds with his Sonic Howl attack.

" **Sonic Howl**."

He howled a sonic wave, but they all managed to get out of the way.

"That attack, it's the same one that defeated Vultrivemon." Steven said

"What's the big idea attacking us?" Ross said, but Dingomon pounced to try and attack the digimon. "Hey who are you?"

"My name is Adam."

"Well Adam why are you attacking us?" Ross said.

"It's because you have digimon and digimon are meant to fight." Adam said.

"What are you talking about? Our digimon aren't wild digimon. We're they're partners." Ross said.

"Digimon are meant to fight whether if they have partners or not." Adam said.

"Ross we could use some help." Raptormon said.

"Okay Adam if you want to fight than you got one." Ross said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"So that's your digimon's champion form." Adam said. "Alright Dingomon take him down." Dingomon pounced up to him, but Rexomon swung his tail and hit him.

"I don't get it. Why is he fighting us?" Steven said.

"Not sure. This guy is different from you and Ross." Rammon said.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

Rexomon fired his heat blast, but Dingomon was moving to fast and was able to move out of the way.

"You won't be able to beat Dingomon like that." Adam said.

"Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you? We don't even know you." Ross said.

"Look I told you. You have a digimon and digimon are meant to fight. Besides I can't have wannabes like you getting in my way." Adam said.

"Wannabes?" Ross said.

"The whole taking down digimon thing. You should just stay out of the way and play with your toys little boy." Adam said.

"Ross you're a little boy?" Matt said.

"Not now!" Ross said and turned back to Adam. "I don't know what you're talking about. We have as much right as you to protect people from the digimon that go wild."

"You think I'm doing this just to save people. I'm only doing this because of the fighting." Adam said. Dingomon tackled Rexomon down and had his paws pressed against his face. "Dingomon take him out."

"No don't!" Ross said.

"Get off me." Rexomon said as he was able to shake him off.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not going to have you hurt my friend." Ross said.

"Is that so? Dingomon take these fools down already." Adam said.

"No way. Get him Rexomon." Ross said.

" **Sonic Howl**."

" **Volcanic Blast**."

Both of them shot their attacks and they crashed into each other. The power of their attacks was cancelling each other out so it was a stalemate.

"They're evenly match?" Adam said. The force was storing up in the intersected part that it blew up and the force pushed both of them back as both Rexomon and Dingomon dedigivolved with Adam and Ross being blown back.

"Ross are you and Rexomon okay?" Marissa said as she helped him up.

"I think so." Ross said.

"It's clear you're stronger than I thought, but next time you won't be lucky." Adam said.

"Just what is your problem?" Ross said, but he didn't respond.

"Let's go." Adam said as he and Coyotemon walked away.

"What's the matter with him?" Matt said.

"Adam?" Ross said wondering just who this guy was and why he would attack any digimon whether or not if they had partners.

Next Time On Digimon Synchronized

In Matt's Room

Matt: Who are you?

: My name is Betamon, you're partner.

At the school

Matt: Meet my digimon partner, Betamon

Ross: Matt shouldn't have a digimon partner.

Steven: What do you have against him?

Steven: A digimon is coming.

A digimon's head emerged through the football field's score board.


	4. Matt Deserves a Digimon?

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time my friends and I met up with Adam and his partner Coyotemon. Those two have a real problem. He said that even though digimon have human partners they should fight no matter what. I don't know what his problem is, but I know that I already don't like this guy. I didn't think there was anyone who bugged me more than Matt.

"Matt Deserves a Digimon?"

During school Raptormon and Rammon were under the bleachers at the football field to keep out of sight of other people.

"I'm bored and hungry. You want to play ball on this field?" Raptormon said.

"You know we have to stay out of sight." Rammon said.

"Hey Rammon, Raptormon." They saw Ross and Steven came under the bleachers.

"We brought you guys some food." Steven said as they shared their lunch.

"Oh boy." Raptormon said as they started eating.

"Hey here comes Marissa." Rammon said as they saw Marissa come in carrying her lunch.

"Hey you guys. I brought extra cupcakes for Raptormon and Rammon. I know you told me that some digimon have a sweet tooth.

"Oh wow!" Raptormon said as he took one and ate it, but he ended up coughing.

"Raptormon you're suppose to take the paper off." Ross said.

"Oh I keep forgetting because it's so good." Raptormon said. As they were all eating Matt looked under the bleachers and saw them all eating and it made him want to have a digimon partner as well.

…

Matt's Room

After school Matt headed home wondering how he's going to get a digimon to be his partner since he really wanted to have one.

"What do I have to do to get a digimon?" Matt said. "I should have one. If Ross has one than I should be able to get one. I would have one to fight. I want to fight too." He imagined what kind of digimon he would have. Thinking it would be big and strong. "Yeah it would be awesome. I can also prove myself to Ross that I do have what it takes." That was when his table lamp started shaking as it released electricity. A ball of light formed in front of light and a green digivice with an orange grip came to his hands. Then the electricity formed a ball and a Betamon appeared.

"Hi there." Betamon said.

"Who are you?" Matt said.

"My name is Betamon, you're partner." Betamon said.

Analyzer (Betamon): I'm a rookie level digimon. I can generate electricity in the fin at the top of my head for my Electric Shock.

"Are you really my partner?" Matt said.

"Well you seem to be the only one around so I think so." Betamon joked with him laughing and Matt had a big grin on his face.

"Yes!" Matt cheered as he grabbed Betamon and held him tight. "I got a digimon partner!"

…

The School

The next day at school Ross, Marissa, and Steven were talking and because they were told that Matt has something to show them.

"Do either of you know what Matt wanted to talk about?" Steven said.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Ross said.

"You know Ross you really should try being a little nicer to him." Marissa said.

"Trust me if you knew him like I knew him you think otherwise." Ross said.

"Hey guys!" They looked down the hall and saw Matt heading towards them, but what really shocked them was that he was carrying Betamon.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Ross said.

"Check it out. I got a digimon partner." Matt said.

"Are you crazy!?" Ross said as he and Steven tackled him and carried him out where no one can see him. "Matt what the heck do you have there."

"I'm Betamon."

"He's my digimon partner." Matt said.

"Wow you actually have a partner." Steven said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ross said.

"It's true. Just take a look at this." Matt said as he showed he had a digivice.

"This can't be happening." Ross said. When he had some free time he went outside on the field talking to Raptormon.

"So Matt has a Betamon. That is so cool." Raptormon said.

"There's just no way. Matt shouldn't have a digimon partner." Ross said.

"Why?" Raptormon said.

"I like to hear this myself." Steven said as he and Rammon took a seat next to them. "What do you have against him?"

"It's a long story." Ross said.

"So summarize it for us." Rammon said.

"I've known Matt since about third grade." Ross said. "At first I thought he and I could be friends, but I was wrong. He never leaves me alone, he takes nothing serious, treats everything like a joke, he always pretends to know me, and whole much more."

"Okay I can see where you have some problems." Steven said. "Ross you can't change the fact that Matt has a digimon partner now. Betamon must have characteristics like Matt or else they wouldn't be partners."

"Ross." They looked to see Betamon walk over to them.

"Oh hi Betamon." Ross said.

"Do you have a problem with me? We just met." Betamon said.

"It's not you Betamon." Raptormon said.

"Yeah. It's just Matt and I don't really see eye to eye." Ross said.

"Sure you can. You're about the same height." Betamon said.

"Oh great, he is like Matt." Ross said and that's when Matt came running up the bleachers.

"Hey guys. There's something wrong with my digivice." Matt said as it was starting to beep.

"Wait a minute. A digimon is coming." Steven said.

"He's right. I can sense a digimon coming and it's real close." Rammon said.

"Look!" Ross said as they looked at the scoreboard and saw electricity was gathering around it and the head of a Minotarumon came through as it emerged on the field.

"A Minotarumon!" Steven said.

Analyzer (Steven): Minotarumon is a champion level digimon. That drill on its arms is called the Demon Arm and he uses it to create an earthquake called Earthquake Drill.

"He's dangerously close to the school. We got to take him out before he brings the place down." Ross said.

"I'm on it." Matt said.

"Don't be stupid. Do you even know what you're suppose to do?" Ross said.

"I've seen you done it. You just press the button here to have Betamon digivolve." Matt said.

"Let's give him a chance." Steven said.

"Fine, but the minute I see something go wrong I'm stepping in." Ross said.

"Okay Betamon it's time to fight." Matt said.

"I'm on it." Betamon said as he went down to fight.

"Activating Digivolving!" Matt said as he pressed the button and it shot a green beam.

"Betamon digivolve to…." Betamon went through the tunnel of data as the data circled around his front leg turning it into a fin, his backside into a red tail, his body became longer and slender, and around his head as it change.

"Seadramon!"

Analyzer (Ross): I know Seadramon. He's a champion digimon that can go through water and sky. He also shoots out ice for his Ice Blast that can reach absolute zero.

"Okay Seadramon let's see what you got." Steven said.

"Right!" Seadramon said as he charged into attack, but Minotarumon swatted him away.

"Listen Seadramon don't let him use that drill on the ground or else everything around will crumble." Ross said.

"I'm on it." Seadramon said. Minotarumon was powering up his Demon Arm, but Seadramon wrapped his tail around his arm and tried to keep him from hitting the ground.

" **Ice Blast**."

Seadramon blasted his arm with ice be breathed out and froze Minotarumon's arm. Seadramon released Minotarumon and breathed out more ice as Minotarumon couldn't withstood it as he turned into data.

"Wow he actually beat him." Ross said.

"Way to go Betamon." Matt said.

"He's Seadramon now." Ross said.

"It looks like Matt still has a lot to learn." Steven said. They all celebrated their victory as Marissa was watching.

"Wow. Matt was pretty good. It's great the three of them have great friends and partners" Marissa said, but then she got a little upset. "What about me?"

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: I'm starting to get concerned about Marissa.

The School

Inside the school cafeteria a storm was going on.

Steven: These storm clouds are being formed by a digimon.

Marissa was running to the top of a building

Marissa: I've got to do something.

Ross: Marissa get out of there!

A digimon appeared in front of Marissa.

Marissa: Who are you?


	5. Pink Flying Pretty

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

In case you missed it here's what happened. Matt actually met Betamon and those two are digimon partners. I didn't think it was a good idea at the time. Then when Minotarumon came and attack Matt actually got Betamon to digivolve and grabbed that bull by the horns. After all of that I still don't think it's a good idea for Matt to have his own digimon.

"Pink Flying Pretty"

Another day at school came to an end as the guys went behind the bleachers meeting up with their digimon.

"How come we have to hide in this ruble?" Betamon said.

"We can't have people seeing you or who knows what they will do." Ross said.

"Being under here isn't so bad. It's nice and shady." Raptormoon said.

"Hey guys." Marissa said as she came in. "I only stopped by to see how the digimon were doing."

"We're doing just fine." Rammon said.

"Okay. Well I got some work to do here you guys so I'll catch you later." Marissa said and walked away, but Ross felt something was wrong.

"Boy she sure is busy." Betamon said.

"Yeah. She takes parts in musicals, she's our class president. She actually likes to be busy." Ross said. "I'm starting to get concerned about Marissa."

"How come?" Raptormon said.

"I think she feels left out since the three of us have digimon, but she just doesn't want to show it." Ross said.

"Oh so you're worried about how your girlfriend is feeling." Matt said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ross said with his face red.

"But you do like her." Steven said.

"Steven!" Ross said.

"It's kind of obvious." Steven said.

"I do not. As if I don't get enough of this from some other guys with a few other girls." Ross said.

"I didn't know you were popular with the ladies." Raptormon said.

"Shut up!" Ross said slamming his head.

…

Marissa's Home

Marissa was at home and she was doing some doodling of some digimon and a little bit of digivices.

"Marissa dinner is just about ready." Her Mom called out.

"Okay Mom. I'll be down in a minute." Marissa said then sighed. "Oh I wish I had a digimon. If I don't I could just end up getting in the way of Ross and the others. I want to do something to help them.

…

The Next Day

It was a clear sunny day, but it wasn't staying that way. Inside the bank everything seemed normal. That was until the lights started going on and off and people thought it was just an electric problem. What they didn't know was that the electricity was forming into a ball on the roof. The digimon had black leather pants with blue and grey skin with static filled dull red hair and what appeared to be a generator with a rod on its back. It started pumping and dark clouds were forming. Meanwhile at school it was lunch time. Ross was still worried about Marissa so he went to talk to her.

"Hey Marissa." Ross said.

"Hi Ross." Marissa said.

"Are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah why?" Marissa said.

"Well I thought something was othering you about the whole digimon thing." Ross said.

"I'm fine, really." Marissa said. Ross was about to say something, but then he heard his digivice going off.

"Looks like we got another one." Ross said. Then he heard thunder outside and saw storm clouds.

"Hey Ross." He saw Steven and Matt run over to them.

"We got a big problem." Steven said.

"Yeah there's a digimon and there's a storm rolling in." Ross said.

"These storm clouds are being formed by a digimon." Steven said.

"Come on. We got digital butt to kick." Matt said as the three went off, but Ross stopped when he saw Marissa wasn't coming.

"Marissa let's go. Aren't you coming?" Ross said.

"No I just get in the way." Marissa said, but Ross grabbed her wrist.

"That's not how I see you." Ross said and took her with them. They got their digimon and were heading for the digimon as the storm rage. "Where's the digimon?"

"Up there, at the top of the First National Bank." Steven said. They looked up and spotted the digimon.

"What is that, Frankenstein?" Ross said.

Analyzer (Rammon): Not exactly. That's Thunderdrimon. He's a champion level digimon and that thing on his back generates storm clouds that he can use for his Thunder Flash attack.

"You've got to be kidding. A digimon that can create storm clouds that's only a champion level? Who comes up with stuff like that?" Ross said.

"Ross let's take him down." Raptormon said.

"I'm ready to go Matt." Betamon said.

"Right." They both said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Okay ugly you're going down." Rexomon said as Thunderdrimon spotted them. He just held up his hand.

" **Thunder Flash**."

Blasts of thunder came down from his clouds and hit Seadramon and Rexomon in the back.

"Not good. You two got to pull back." Steven said. "The larger an object and the higher that object is, the more dangerous it is to be in a storm."

"Really?" Matt said.

"Why do you think you never fly a kite in a storm? Answer, because it becomes too high and too close to a storm." Steven said. Thunderdrimon held up his arm and had more blasts of thunder as Rexomon and Seadramon tried to avoid them.

"How are suppose to beat this guy if we can't get near him?" Ross said. Marissa was getting concerned herself. That's when she put on a brave face and ran inside the building. "Marissa?"

"What's she doing?" Matt said.

"I don't know, but I better make sure she'll be alright." Ross said as he went in after her. "Marissa where are you going?" He said as he chased after her up the stairs to the roof.

"I've got to do something." Marissa said as she kept going. "I don't know what I can do, but I have to help somehow." Thunderdrimon kept shooting blasts of thunder from the sky.

" **Ice Blast**."

Seadramon fired his blasts of ice, but Thunderdrimon poured thunder in the palm of his hand and held it to block the attack. It was then that Marissa made it to the roof.

"Stop that. Leave them alone." Marissa said getting his attention right when Ross showed up.

"Marissa this is a bad idea." Ross said.

"I don't care. I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing while you guys are fighting." Marissa said. "If there's any way for me to help my friends then I'm going to take it." Thunderdrimon held up his hand and was powering up an attack.

"Marissa get out of there!" Ross shouted, but she wasn't moving or seemed scared. It was then that electricity was traveling through power cables and was shot to the top and formed a ball of electricity in front of Marissa.

" **Feather Scatter**."

White and pink feathers were shot from it and hit Thunderdrimon as he got scratch up. Then a pink digivice with a white grip formed in front of Marissa. The digimon that came through was a bird like creature with pink feathers covering its body with an eagle like white head with pink lines under its eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Haramon."

Analyzer (Haramon): I am a rookie level digimon. I can shoot feathers from my body called Feather Scatter and they can be sharp like daggers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm your partner." Haramon said.

"You're my partner!" Marissa said as she was filled with joy.

"Marissa I hate to interrupt, but we still got a problem." Ross said as they saw that Thunderdrimon was ready to fight. "You've got to get Haramon to digivolve."

"Haramon I know we just met, but we need to do something." Marissa said.

"Of course. Just say the word." Haramon said.

"Activating Digivolving!" She pressed the button on her digivice and it shot a pink beam.

"Haramon digivolve to…" Haramon went through the tunnel of data. It circled around her wing turning it into an arm with feathers, her legs making longer, her chest giving it a belt, and he head making it human shape with a visor. She looked a female pink Silphymon.

"Harpayamon!"

Harpayamon started flying and kicked Thunderdrimon off the building. When he hit the ground Steven and Matt looked up and saw her.

"Who's that?" Matt said.

Analyzer (Steven): That's Harpaymon. She's a champion level digimon. She may not have wings, but she can fly and when the engine in her belt starts spinning she uses it for her Tornado Beam.

Harpayamon flew down and grabbed Thunderdrimon's leg. She spun around and tossed him across the street as he went through a building's wall. He got up and ran to attack her, but she flew up.

" **Tornado Beam**."

The engine in her belt started spinning around and fired a tornado as it blew in Thunderdrimon and turned him into data. With him defeated the storm clouds cleared and the group regrouped.

"Guys say hello to Haramon. She's my new partner." Marissa said.

"Hi everyone." Haramon said.

"That's great. You have your partner." Steven said.

"Hi Haramon. I'm Raptormon, Ross' partner."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Haramon said.

"It's great you have a partner now Marissa, but you should know that at least I never thought of you as a nuisance or anything." Ross said.

"Thank you Ross, you're real sweet." Marissa said and he blushed.

"Looks like you're trying to win some points." Steven said.

"It also looks like you're winning." Matt said as they both smirked.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Ross said with irritation.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Adam and Dingomon were fighting against a digimon and Dingomon was pushed down.

Adam: Get up and fight.

Rexomon: Volcanic Blast.

Adam: I don't need your help.

Ross: The only way we can beat this guy is if we work together.


	6. Completion of The Team

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened so far. Thunderdrimon came into our world and was creating a big storm. While that was going on Marissa was feeling left out since she didn't had a digimon. That all changed when Haramon appeared and helped us take down the Frankenstein freak. We're getting one heck of a team going here.

"Completion of the Team"

At the end of school Ross waited until the close was clear in an open area and ran off to home with Raptormon.

"Okay come on." Ross said as he and Raptormon ran off.

"I'm kind of getting tired of doing this all the time." Raptormon said.

"Hey you could have stayed at home, but you wanted to come with school me." Ross said. "If you knew what it was like then you choose staying at home and play with Indy. Now come on." The two of them kept moving.

"Wait Ross. I smell something." Raptormon said.

"It's probably just food from a restaurant or something. We can eat later." Ross said.

"No. It smells like a digimon." Raptormon said and ran off.

"Hey wait for me." Ross said as he went after him. Raptormon kept running and up behind the mall was where he spotted Coyotemon.

"Ross its Coyotemon!" Raptormon said.

"Coyotemon?" Ross said.

"Were you expecting your mommies or something?" Coyotemon said.

"No. I'm just a bit surprised to see you since it's been a while." Ross said.

"I don't think I have a Mommy. Ross would you be considered my Mommy?" Raptormon said.

"No. Don't call me a Mommy." Ross said. "Look what's going on. Why are you here?"

"We knew you were around so we waited here for you." Ross turned around and saw Adam.

"Adam. It's been a while hasn't it. What do you mean that you've been waiting around for us?" Ross said.

"Are you that dumb? Just what it means." Adam said and pulled out his digivice.

"You mean you want to fight?" Ross said.

"That's right. We've become much stronger since the last time we fought." Adam said. "Now get your digimon to digivolve and get ready to fight."

"No thanks." Ross said.

"What?" Adam said.

"I don't have a reason to fight you." Ross said. "The only reason I fought you from the first time we met was because you attacked my friends. I don't really see we should be enemies in the first place."

"You don't?" Adam said.

"Yeah so don't go bothering me about this. Come on Raptormon let's go" Ross said as the two of them left.

…

Adam's Room

Adam was in his room and was thinking about why Ross wouldn't fight him.

"Adam are you seriously thinking about that Ross guy?" Coyotemon said.

"I never met anyone who wouldn't fight." Adam said.

"He's a different guy. Not everyone sees the same way as you do about digimon." Coyotemon said.

"Well who really cares? As long as he doesn't get in my way then I guess I shouldn't care either." Adam said.

….

Ross' Home

Ross was on his couch petting his dog, but he just couldn't get his mind off of Adam.

"Ross what's wrong?" Raptormon said.

"It's that Adam guy. I don't seem to get him." Ross said. "He thinks digimon only seem to fight like they don't have feelings or anything."

"Yeah what is his problem with that?" Raptormon said.

"I just think that he would make a great addition to our team if he would just see that's there more to digimon than what he thinks." Ross said. That's when his digivice started going off. "There's another one coming and it looks like it's on the edge of town."

…

Downtown

A Tuskmon emerged in the real world as it marched down the street, but that's when Adam and Coyotemon appeared in front of it.

"Well he looks like a big one." Adam said.

Analyzer (Coyotemon): You're right about that. His name is Tuskightmon. He's a champion digimon and those tusks of his are thick and strong with his Slamming Tusk attack.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall, but the more fun it is. Ready?" Adam said.

"Ready." Coyotemon said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Sick him boy." Adam said.

" **Rolling Pounce**."

Dingomon jumped and rolled like a wheel to attack Tuskmon and pushed him back, but then Tuskmon pounded Dingomon away.

"What was that?" Adam said.

"Sorry. It's just his skin is as thick as stone." Dingomon said. Then he got hit by Tuskmon's head and then hit him with his tail.

"Get up and fight." Adam ordered and Dingomon was able to get up. Tuskmon was about to step down on him, but Dingomon was able to move out of the way.

" **Rolling Pounce**."

Dingomon rolled at Tuskmon and hit him in the head. Then he jumped back away.

"If that didn't work let's try this." Dingomon said.

" **Sonic Howl**."

Dingomon shot his sonic wave attack and was able to push Tuskmon back, but he was able to with stood it.

"What's that? You have more power than that." Adam said.

"I'm doing my best here." Dingomon said.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

A heat blast came out of nowhere and hit Tuskmon. Then Rexomon came running in and was trying to push Tuskmon back.

"Adam!" He turned around and saw Ross heading up towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Adam said.

"You're not the only one that got the signal." Ross said. "Hey as long as we're both here how about we work together to take this guy down."

"I don't need your help." Adam said.

"You sure because you look like you needed it before I got here." Ross said, but then they were both blown back as Rexomon crashed onto the ground. "Rexomon are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm all good." Rexomon said.

"Come on Adam. We've got to take this guy down and the best way to do that is if we fight together." Ross said.

"No way. I don't need help from anyone." Adam said. Rexomon was preparing another attack, but Dingomon jumped up and tried fighting Tuskmon.

"Dingomon get out of the way." Rexomon said.

"No. I can beat him all on my own." Dingomon said.

"To think you call me stupid." Ross said.

"What?" Adam said.

"The only way we can beat this guy is if we work together." Ross said.

"As if I would want help from anyone." Adam said as Dingomon jumped off.

"We don't need any help from any one. We can do this all on our own." Dingomon said.

"Why are you both being so stubborn about this?" Ross said.

"I've done everything on my own. I rely on my own strength." Adam said.

"Adam no one can do everything by themselves. Haven't you ever asked the help from your friends?" Ross said.

"I don't have any." Adam said.

"What? What about Dingomon?" Ross said.

"He's just my digimon partner." Adam said.

"That's ridiculous." Ross said. Tuskmon charged head first, but Rexomon got a hold of him and held him and then tossed him to the ground. "Adam Dingomon beame your partner because you two are very similar."

"Why do you keep thinking like this?" Adam said.

"Just forget them Adam. I'll take care of this." Dingomon said as he charged to attack, but Tuskmon hit him with his tail. Then he stomped down on him.

"Dingomon!" Adam said.

"Don't worry. I'll help him." Rexomon said as he charged forward and tried to push Tuskmon back.

"Adam look. Digimon don't just fight, they feel like us." Ross said. "I may not know your story, but Dingomon is a part of you. He feels like you. If Rexomon and I aren't here right now then Dingomon is going to get crushed."

"Get off him already." Rexomon said as he was able to push Rexomon off.

"Even if I did go for all this nonsense how do we beat him?" Adam said.

"I have an idea. From the first time we fought both of their attacks cancelled each other out when they stood across from each other." Ross said. "Let's see what happens when they attack side by side."

"That could cause their attack power to be doubled. Let's do it." Adam said.

"Attack together you two." Ross said.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

" **Sonic Howl**."

Both of them launched their attacks as they combined together and blasted Tuskmon as he was turned into data and they won the battle.

"See Adam. When we work together we can make it." Ross said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Adam said.

"Hey Ross!" They looked to see his friends coming over.

"Are you alright?" Marissa said.

"Hey what's Adam doing here?" Steven said.

"Oh nothing. He's just the newest member of our team." Ross said rubbing his shoulders.

"Hold on. I didn't agree to be part of your team." Adam said.

"Oh it will be fun like on the show." Ross said.

"Yay we have a new teammate." Matt said.

"Welcome new member." Betamon said, but Adam was already getting irritated.

"Will somebody tell me how I ended in this mess?" Adam said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Marissa: Hey Adam my birthday party is tomorrow. Do you want to come?

Adam: I don't really do birthday parties.

Marissa's party

The whole place was shaking as a digimon came through trees

Marissa: It's a digimon!

Adam: I'll make that digimon pay for ruining Marissa's party.


	7. Birthday Battle Bash

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time I had a little reunion with my old friend Adam and Coyotemon. I still don't seem to get this guy. Anyway when Tuskmon came Adam was having a bit of a rough time until I showed up. He neglected my help at first, but he soon came to realize that he needs our help. Now he's one of us, though he seems to be denying it.

"Birthday Battle Bash"

Marissa gave some people at the mall some papers she was handing out. When she spotted Ross, Steven, and Matt she went over to them and gave them each a paper.

"What's this?" Steven said.

"An invite to my birthday party. It's being held at Buhl Park." Marissa said. "I like it if you guys bring the digimon too."

"Wow thanks." Ross said.

"Thank you Marissa." Steven said.

"This is going to be fun." Matt said. It was then that Marissa spotted Adam.

"Hey Adam my birthday party is tomorrow? Do you want to come?" Marissa said giving him an invite.

"Really? You're inviting me?" Adam said.

"Yeah. Why sound so surprise?" Marissa said.

"I don't really do birthday parties." Adam said. "Mostly because I don't get invited to them."

"Well I thought since we're all on the same team and becoming friends I thought you might like to come." Marissa said.

"I never agreed being part of your team." Adam said. He glared at her, but he got a good look at her face and can tell she wanted him to come. "I'll think about it. How's that?"

"That's fine. I hope you can come. I'll see you guys tonight at seven." Marissa said and walked off handing out more invites.

"What's the matter Adam?" Ross said.

"I've never been invited to a birthday party before. I don't really know what you're suppose to do." Adam said.

"You don't need to know anything." Ross said. "It's just a party. Talk to some people, play some games, or just get something to eat."

"Oh there'll be girls. You can hit it with them." Matt said.

"Most important rule, ignore Matt the whole time." Ross said. "Don't sweat it. It will be lots of fun. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head home to get extra money so I can buy Marissa a great birthday present."

"To say what? You love her." Matt said with Steven chuckling Ross' face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Will you give that stuff a rest already?" Ross said.

"Give what a rest?" Matt said.

"You're getting on my last nerves. Why does he keep hanging with us?" Ross said.

…

Adam's Room

Adam headed home holding up the invite thinking if he should really go to the party or not.

"Don't you want to go?" Coyotemon said.

"I don't know. Why would she even invite me?" Adam said.

"Maybe she's just trying to be nice. I say you should go. It could actually be fun." Coyotemon said.

"Maybe." Adam said.

"Though I might want to suggest one thing." Coyotemon said as he went into his closet. "I don't know how these parties work, but I think you're suppose to dress up." He came out holding up a pair of pants and a shirt, but Adam wasn't liking it. He changed clothes into a dark blue polo shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes. "Now you look rather good looking."

"Don't start sounding like a parent." Adam said.

….

Buhl Park

Marissa's party was going on and when Adam arrived he saw how people were dressed and saw that he was overdressed.

"Oh great. I over did it." Adam said.

"Adam!" Marissa said as she spotted him and he went right over. "I like that you got dressed up, but you didn't had to."

"I've never been invited to anything so I didn't know." Adam said.

"Well don't worry just hang here and everything will be fine. Every now and then we'll head up to the digimon hiding in the trees." Marissa said as Haramon and Coyotemon were hiding in some plants.

"So this is a birthday party?" Coyotemon said.

"Yeah if we didn't had to hide it would be a lot of fun." Haramon said.

…

The Guys

Ross and the others were getting ready to head to the park for the party.

"I hope Marissa likes the gift." Ross said.

"What girl doesn't like a nice piece of jewelry?" Steven said. That was when their digivices started going off.

"We got ourselves another one coming." Matt said.

"Not now." Ross said. Then an entire gas station was releasing electricity. Then a digimon about 20ft with a purple exoskeleton and spikey orange hair with claws and a horn came out.

"Looks like we got a big one." Rammon said.

Analyzer (Rammon): This one is called Armgemon. He's a champion level digimon and those claws of his are dangerous. Watch out for his Spine Barrage where he can shoot spikes from his body.

"Uh Ross should we just ignore him and go to the party?" Raptormon said.

"No. Who knows what big and ugly will do while we're partying." Ross said.

"Then let's take care of him fast." Rammon said as the digimon went to fight, but Armgemon spotted them.

" **Spine Barrage**."

Armgemon's chest cavity opened up and shot spikes from inside. They tried to take cover and ducked down behind a wall. When Armgemon stopped he jumped from one spot to another.

"Oh he's also a jumper." Ross said.

"We've got to go after him." Steven said as they went after him.

…..

Marissa's Party

Adam was actually having a great time at Marissa's party. There was great food, dancing, and some of the girls couldn't take their eyes off Adam. The two of them even snuck away to hang with the digimon for a while.

"I'm actually having a great time." Adam said.

"That's good." Marissa said. However the ground began to shake. "Hey what's going on?" Adam pulled out his digivice and saw a diggimon signal heading towards them.

"We've got company and it's a big one." Adam said. Then Armgemon pushed some trees out of the way and showed itself.

"It's a digimon!" Marissa said with everyone in a panic.

"Marissa you get everyone out of here. I'll take care of this. Coyotemon!" Adam said and Coyotemon jumped through the plants and the two ran off to face against Armgemon.

"Be careful Adam." Marissa said.

'I'll make that digimon pay for ruining Marissa's party.' Adam thought.

"I'm ready to go." Coyotemon said.

"Right!" Adam said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Now tear that thing to shreds." Adam said. Dingomon jumped to attack, but he couldn't scratch him through the exoskeleton.

"That stuff is harder than stone." Dingomon said.

" **Spine Barrage**."

Armgemon fired the spines, but Dingomon was able to move out of the way. However a few spines hit the party.

"No!" Adam said, but then he spotted something inside his chest before it closed. "That's it. Dingomon wait until he opens his chest again. The inside is much softer."

"Got it." Dingomon said. Then Armgemon was opening up his chest again.

"Now!" Adam said.

" **Sonic Howl**."

Dingomon shot a sonic wave and blasted Armgemon as he was torn apart and he became data. Right when he was defeated the others showed up.

"Adam!" Ross said.

"I guess you took care of that digimon." Matt said.

"That I did." Adam said and they went back to what was left of the party.

"Must have been quite the party." Betamon said.

"I'm sorry your party got ruined." Haramon said.

"It's okay. It wasn't anyone's fault really." Marissa said.

"It's a not a total lost." Adam said as he showed he had the cake and the candles were still lit. "This managed to escape unharmed. Happy birthday Marissa."

"Happy birthday Marissa!" Everyone cheered as she blew out her candles.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: You wouldn't be anywhere without me

Raptormon: No you wouldn't be anywhere without me.

Another digimon appeared in the real world.

Ross: Let's go.

Steven: No Ross. Without Raptormon you can't do anything to help.

Ross was holding back a set of teeth from chomping down on him.

Ross: No way I'm going to be a digimon's next meal.


	8. Needing the Other

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened to my friends and I. It was Marissa's birthday and Adam was having trouble figuring out what he's suppose to do. Then Armgemon showed up and nearly ruined it, but it was a good thing Adam was there to help her out as he took ugly down. I don't know where we be if we didn't had each other.

"Needing the Other"

Another fight was going on as a Drimogemon was tossed in the air and hit the ground.

"Way to go Rexomon. Now remove that mole." Ross said.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

Rexomon fired his heat blast as the others watch and it turned Drimogemon into data as they score another win.

"Way to go Rexomon." Ross said. After they won they were all starting to walk home. "Raptormon that was great work out there."

"Yeah we're a great team." Raptormon said.

"I swear you two are like two peas in a pod." Marissa said.

"She's right. You two make a great team." Haramon said.

"That's what happens when you got a great digimon." Ross said.

"Or a great human." Raptormon said.

"Betamon and I are great too." Matt said.

"You got that right. Anyway you two should be fortunate you have the other." Betamon said.

"What do you mean?" Ross said.

"Well one of you has to work with the other even though one of you is the main man." Matt said.

"There are no main man in partners." Steven said.

"Sure there is. I mean Batman is the main man in Batman and Robin." Matt said.

"Well that has to be me since I do all the action." Raptormon said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I don't do much of anything?" Ross said.

"Well all you do is get me to digivolve." Ross said.

"Does it really matter?" Adam said.

"Adam's right. The important thing is getting the job done." Dingomon said, but the two ignore them.

"You're delusional. If anything I can fight. You're just helping me out." Ross said.

"You can fight? I haven't seen you once do any of the fighting." Raptormon said.

"You wouldn't be anywhere without me." Ross said.

"No you wouldn't be anywhere without me." Raptormon said.

"Boys take it easy." Haramon said.

"Don't start a pointless argue." Rammon said.

"All I'm saying is that I can handle myself in a situation." Ross said.

"So can I." Raptormon said.

"You couldn't last long without me." Ross said.

"Oh yeah. Then let's find out." Raptormon said and ran off.

"Fine. Be that way." Ross said and walked off himself.

"Way to go Matt and Betamon." Steven said.

"Thanks. What did we do?" Matt said.

"You just had to ask them which one is the main man." Steven said.

"I'm starting to think Ross is right calling you an idiot." Rammon said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over by tomorrow." Betamon said.

…

The Next Day

They others arrived at Ross' house to see if he and Raptormon have made up, but when they came they saw they had their backs turned against each other.

"You were saying?" Rammon said.

"Okay this is ridiculous. Are you two really fighting over who's the better man?" Haramon said.

"It's not about who the better man is. It's about Raptormon not seeing that he needs me." Ross said.

"No. It's you who doesn't see that you need me." Raptormon said.

"Come on you two just knock it off. Just shake hands or whatever and just stop this fighting before you all give us a headache." Coyotemon said. "Adam help us out here."

"No thanks. I don't really care about their little dispute." Adam said.

"Well I'm heading out until Raptormon sees he needs me." Ross said.

"Fine with me." Raptormon said.

"Oh wait. I'm not going to be needing this." Ross said as he placed his digivice on the table and left.

"Ross come on." Marissa said as the others went after him. When Ross left Raptormon stepped outside and went into the backyard playing around with Indy.

"I don't need Ross. I can be just as strong without him." Raptormon said. Then he saw some sparks coming from over the trees. "I better check this out." He jumped over the fence and went down the street and saw that a Snimon emerged through some electricity. "Perfect. This will prove I don't need Ross."

" **Raptor Burn**."

Raptormon shot his fireball at Snimon, but didn't even bother him as Snimon just knocked Raptormon away with his blades. Snimon then started flying and took off.

"Well that was just plain reckless." Raptormon opened his eyes and saw the mystery man from the night Ross met Raptormon.

"Who are you?" Raptormon said.

"That doesn't matter right now. Facing an opponent without your partner is dangerous and reckless." The man said.

"I could have taken him." Raptormon said.

"Without digivolving?" The man said. Raptormon was about to answer, but realized that in order to beat Snimon he would have to digivolve and that would mean he would need Ross.

…

Ross

Just before Snimon appeared Ross and his friends went to get some ice cream, but Ross was really the only one that was eating his.

"What's wrong? You guys got a stomachache?" Ross said.

"Ross why don't you just apologize to Raptormon?" Steven said.

"Not this again. Until Raptormon realizes he needs me and not the other way around I'm not saying a word" Ross said. That was when their digivices started to go off.

"Another digimon appeared." Matt said.

"Let's go." Ross said as he threw his ice cream away.

"No Ross." Steven said. "Without Raptormon you can't do anything to help."

"I so can." Ross said.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Adam said. "You might want to think fast because I see it." They all looked up to the sky and saw Snimon.

Analyzer (Ross): I know that one. It's called Snimon. He's a champion level digimon that can fire energy scythes from the blades for arms with his Twin Sickles attack.

"Stay out of this Ross. We'll take care of it." Steven said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Rammon digivolve to…Tauromon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Just stay back Ross." Tauromon said.

"Seadramon and Harpayamon see if you can lure him down." Dingomon said. Both of them flew up and cut off Snimon from flying in the same direction. Harpayamon flew up and kicked Snimon in the head. Then Seadramon hit him with his tail.

" **Twin Sickles**."

Snimon shot two energy slashes at both of them. Dingomon jumped up and tackled him down.

" **Sonic Howl**."

" **Charge Shocker**."

Both of them launched their attacks and pushed Snimon back.

"Hold it. I'm going to be the one to take down Snimon to prove I can fight without Raptormon." Ross said as he ran in.

"Ross no. Don't do this to prove something." Steven said, but it was too late as Ross climbed on Snimon's back and started hitting it.

"Dingomon take him down now." Adam said.

"Don't attack. You might hurt Ross." Marissa said. Snimon started flying and Ross was holding on as Snimon flew away.

"Ross!" Steven shouted.

"Come back!" Matt shouted. Ross was doing his best to hold onto Snimon and tried what he could to fight it. Then Snimon came down on the ground between some trees and Ross fell off.

"Come on you overgrown bug. You don't scare me." Ross said and nearly avoided getting hit by one of its blades. "Okay that actually scares me." Ross reached for a branch and tossed it at Snimon's head, but it didn't even bother Snimon. Snimon brought his head down and tried to bite Ross, but he was holding onto its teeth keeping the mouth from closing. "No way am I going to be a digimon's next meal. What was I thinking? I can't fight this thing on my own. Raptormon I'm sorry, I need you."

" **Raptor Burn**."

A fireball hit Snimon in the face and that allowed Ross to fall out. Then he saw that Raptormon saved him.

"Are you alright Ross?" Raptormon said.

"Yeah." Ross said.

"Ross I'm sorry. I do need you." Raptormon said.

"No I'm sorry. I need you." Ross said.

"We need each other. Now let's take care of this together." Raptormon said giving his digivice.

"Let's." Ross said as he took it.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Okay Rexomon, let's take this bug down together." Ross said.

"Together." Rexomon said.

" **Twin Sickles**."

Snimon shot his energy slashes, but Rexomon was able to endure it. Then he charged in and banged his head against Snimon.

"Show him what happens when we're together." Ross said.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

Rexomon fired his blast of heat as he hit Snimon and turned into data. Not only was Snimon defeated, but Ross and Raptormon were back together as a team.

"Way to go and it's great to have you back." Ross said.

"It's great to be back." Rexomon said as he lowered his head and Ross hugged him.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: Everyone this is my cousin Hannah.

Adam: That's a Gazimon.

Gazimon: I'm Hannah's partner

Steven: Somethings not right and I think Gazimon has something to do with it.

Ross: That mutant rabbit tricked us.


	9. Unlucky Rabbit's Foot

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened last time. Raptormon and I were having a dispute about one relying on the other. We found out that we needed each other and it took nearly being eaten by a giant mantis to see that. Now I got the feeling that something really big is going to happen to us.

"Unlucky Rabbit's Foot"

A girl that was about 10 with short brown hair was watching some T.V. and playing a game. Then the T.V. started to release electricity.

"Hannah what's going on in there?"

"I don't know." Hannah said. That was when the electricity came together and formed a Gazimon and stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

…..

Ross

"Come on Raptormon." Ross said.

"No. I want to try and play your games." Raptormon said.

"I'm worried you'll scratch up my games with those nails of yours." Ross said. Then he heard a knock on his door. "You better put that down." When he answered it he saw it was Adam. "Adam? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you this." Adam said as he brought up the map from his digivice.

"Another digimon, but it doesn't look like it's anywhere in town." Ross said.

"That's the thing. The signal was weak, like it was an hour drive away." Adam said. "However the signal is getting stronger and it's heading this way."

"Something weird is going on with this one." Coyotemon said.

"Wait. It looks like it's heading right this way." Adam said. Then they saw that a car was heading right for them. "Coyotemon quick get inside."

"Raptormon we got to hide." Coyotemon said and the two of them took cover.

"Wait a minute. I know that car." Ross said. The car pulled into his driveway. Then a man with short black hair and glasses came out with the Hannah girl.

"Hi Ross."

"Uncle D, Hannah what are you two doing here?" Ross said.

"Who are they?" Adam said.

"My Uncle David, but I call him Uncle D and my cousin Hannah." Ross said.

"Who's stupid?" Hannah said.

"What did you say you little twerp?" Adam said.

"Ignore her, she doesn't really like boys and has an attitude problem." Ross said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh only Hannah I could make it. You've got to see this." D said. He opened the door and Gazimon jumped out. They were surprised, but try to act natural.

"What is that?" Ross said.

"It's called a digimon. You should know because your Mom told me you had one." D said.

"Hold on a second. MOM!" Ross shouted. Ross called over the others and brought out the digimon since his uncle claimed his mother told them and his Mom was part of it. "Mom why did you tell Uncle D about Raptormon."

"I'm sorry, but it was a little while after you met Raptormon and I didn't know it had to be a secret." Tracy said.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Marissa said.

"Everyone this is my cousin Hannah." Ross said.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Marissa."

"Okay so?" Hannah said and Marissa felt offended.

"Hannah these are Ross' friends. Behave.' Uncle D said.

"So who's the rabbit?" Matt said.

"That's a Gazimon." Adam said.

Analyzer (Adam): Gazimon are only rookie level digimon. Even though his attack his Electric Stun Blast it's actually a black gas that he can breathe from his mouth.

"I'm Hannah's partner." Gazimon said.

"Wow now your cousin has a partner Ross." Matt said.

"Is this what you called us for?" Steven said.

"The weird thing is that Adam came over saying there was a wild digimon, but Gazimon came with my uncle and Hannah." Ross said.

"Well that is rather strange. It's possible it was a digimon that can become invisible." Steven said.

"Even if a digimon could be invisible it should have attacked." Adam said.

"Then what could all of this mean?" Matt said.

"That's what we need to figure out apparently." Steven said.

"Hannah how long has Gazimon been around?" Ross said.

"Oh Hannah and I met just today." Gazimon said.

"We came to you Ross because we thought you could help us and tell us what to do about this digimon." D said.

"Well there's something we need to figure out first." Ross said.

"Yeah in the meantime we need you to stay here if you don't mind." Marissa said.

"Yeah we don't see you all that much and you can get to know Raptormon." Tracy said.

"Oh sure." D said.

'Good. That will give us time to figure out what's going on.' Steven thought.

…

Late At Night

Another digimon was emerging in town. Electricity gather in an electric sign at the mall and gathered at the top and formed a human figure. He smirked and flew off at the night. At Ross' home all of his friends decided to sleep over as they wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Ross." Steven said shaking him awake.

"Steven it's past midnight. What's the matter?" Ross said.

"There's something going on downstairs." Steven said. The two of them went down and saw D and Hannah gather around Gazimon as he was shaking.

"What's going on?" Ross said.

"Something spook Gazimon." Hannah said.

"He's coming, he's coming." Gazimon said.

"What?" Steven said. Soon everyone was awake.

"What's going on?" Kyle said.

"Who woke up me?" Josh said.

"Something's going on with Gazimon." Steven said.

"He's coming." Gazimon said.

'He's coming? What is he talking about?' Ross thought. Then something smashed the window open. "What was that?" He said. He then saw someone was standing right where the window was smashed. "Hey who are you?"

"Gazimon. Give me Gazimon!" The man wore a black fancy outfit and had black paint around his eyes with light blue skin and blonde hair.

Analyzer: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vadareomon. I am a champion level digimon and I'm quite the dancer as the fighter with my Graceful Dance attack.

"Now give me Gazimon." Vadareomon said.

"I don't know who you are, but no way. Coyotemon get him." Adam said.

"Right!" Coyotemon said as he jumped to attack, but Vadareomon kicked him away. He jumped over and reached for Gazimon.

"No you don't." Rammon said.

" **Horn Hammer**."

Rammon tackled him and busted them both through the wall.

"Take it easy. This is still my house." Ross said.

"Come on guys." Raptormon said as he, Betamon, and Haramon jumped out to fight.

" **Raptor Burn**."

" **Feather Scatter**."

" **Electric Shock**."

The three of them launched their attacks, but Vadareomon was able to move out of the way.

" **Graceful Dance**."

Vadareomon gave each of them a kick and a pound and he made it look like he was dancing.

"Are you fighting or dancing?" Adam said.

"I didn't know you had bodyguards Gazimon, but I will be back." Vadareomon said as he flew away.

"Gazimon who was that and what did he want?" Ross said.

"I heard that he's called Vadareomon, but I don't know what he wants from me." Gazimon said.

"This is getting stranger by the minute." Steven said.

…..

Vadareomon

"It is just as you said my lord. Apparently some digimon have sided with the humans." Vadareomon said as he was talking to someone on the other side of some kind of portal.

"I was afraid of this. Vadareomon you know what you must do."

"I shall not let you down Lord Baratramon." Vadareomon said.

…..

The Next Day

"Hey Ross get up." Hannah said as she was shaking him violently awake.

"What's the matter?" Ross said.

"It's Gazimon's he's gone." Hannah said.

"What?" Ross said as everyone else was getting up.

"I thought something was up." Steven said as he came into the room.

"What's going on?" Matt said.

"Gazimon snuck away while we were asleep." Steven said. "Something's not right and I think Gazimon has something to do with it."

"What would Gazimon have to do with it?" Marissa said.

"Hannah can I see your digivice for a minute? Maybe something can help us by studying at it." Steven said.

"My what?" Hannah said.

"Your digivice. This round oval shape thing you got when you met Gazimon." Ross said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hannah said.

"Wait a minute. If Hannah doesn't have a digivice then that means Gazimon isn't her partner." Steven said.

"What? If he's not then why…" Ross said, but then he was putting all the pieces together. "That mutant rabbit tricked us."

….

Gazimon

Gazimon was waiting around an electric tower.

"There you are Gazimon." He turned around and was faced with Ross and the others.

"Oh great you already found me." Gazimon said.

"We also found out you lied to us and we want to know why." Ross said.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." They all looked and saw Vadareomon at the top of the tower and he jumped down.

"It's you again." Adam said.

"So you two were working together all along." Marissa said.

"You better tell us what it is you two want. You aren't like the other digimon we fought." Ross said.

"What we want is simple. The destruction of all humans." Vadareomon said.

"That's right. All you human are finished." Gazimon said.

"Why would you want all humans destroyed?" Raptormon said.

"We have our reasons and if you digimon have decided to side with the humans then you will be destroyed as well." Vadareomon said.

"I've heard enough out of his mouth. Let's take care of these two already." Adam said.

"Alright Adam. Let's do it you guys." Ross said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Haramon digivolve to…Harpayamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Rammon digivolve to….Tauromon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to…Dingomon!"

"So the rumors are true. Digimon can digivovle quicker with humans, but that means nothing if it's only the champion level and that seems to be as far as you can go." Vadareomon said.

"Bring it on twinkle toes." Ross said. Then the electric tower behind the two was releasing electricity as the digivices went off.

"Whoa another one is coming and it's a big one." Steven said. Then a giant stepped through. He had a blue wolf head with his body covered in black spandex wearing an Aztec cloth around his waist and wrist bands with his feet dog like. When he arrived Vadareomon was laughing.

Analyzaer (Vadareomon): You've met your match humans. This is Baratramon. He's a mega level digimon and gathers energy in his fist and releases it for his Final Force attack.

"I've never seen an actual mega level digimon before. We don't stand a chance." Steven said.

"Doesn't matter. I say we stand and fight." Ross said.

Next time on Digimoy Synchronized.

All the digimon were taken down by Baratramon's attack.

Baratramon: These humans aren't even worth my time.

After the fight they returned to Ross' house.

Adam: I can't believe how strong he is.

Steven: We don't have a chance against the likes of him.

A digimon was attacked Ross and his friends and the mystery man appeared.

Mystery man: What is it you want?

Ross: I want to be stronger!"


	10. Ultimate Strength

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

At first I thought it was freaky that my own cousin had her own digimon. Only later do we find out that Gazimon was lying to us from the beginning. He was working for this guy named Vadareomon and the guy he's working for just came into our world and man this guy is huge.

"Ultimate Strength"

Ross and his friends with their digimon in their champion forms faced off against Baratramon with Gazimon and Vadareomon.

"I don't know who this guy is, but if he wants a fight then he's got one." Ross said.

"Ross you're crazy. We can't take on a mega level digimon." Steven said.

"We'll see about that." Ross said.

"These are the humans that you've been talking about?" Baratramon said.

"Yeah it's them." Gazimon said.

"Surely you can exterminate them easily Lord Baratramon." Vadareomon said.

"Baratramon? Well it doesn't matter who he is. Rexomon show him what you got." Ross said.

"I'm on it." Rexomon said. He charged to attack. Baatramon held up his arm and Rexomon bit down on it, but it seemed like it didn't even bother Baratramon.

"Whoa he didn't even cry out in pain." Matt said.

"It doesn't even look like he's leaving a bite mark." Steven said. Baratramon just knocked Rexomon off in just one swing of an arm.

" **Ice Blast**."

" **Sonic Howl**."

" **Tornado Beam**."

" **Charge Shocker**."

All four of the other digimon attack and they all hit Baratramon, but it didn't look like he even had a scratch on him.

"Are you kidding me? You guys don't have a chance against Baratramon." Gazimon said.

"That's right. Even if you had a hundred digimon you can't match the power that Lord Baratramon has you pitiful humans." Vadareomon said. Baratramon was gathering energy into his fist as it began to glow a bright blue color.

" **Final Force**."

Baratramon released all the energy in one thrust and launched a powerful force attack that knocked all of them down in just one hit as the digimon dedigivolved.

"Amazing as always my lord. Now shall we finish them?" Vadareomon said.

"These humans aren't even worth my time." Baratramon said. He opened a digital gate and left with Gazimon and Vadareomon following.

"Hey get back here." Ross said.

"You might as well give up right now. You humans are no match for Lord Baratramon." Vadareomon said as he and Gazimon went through the portal.

…

Baratramon's Lair

Baratramon's lair was inside an ice cave as he sat in a throne with Gazimon and Vadareomon down on one knee to him.

"My lord why didn't you finish those humans off then and there?" Vadareomon said.

"The power they hold wasn't strong to compete with mine. I will not defeat those who are weaker than me like that." Baratramon said.

"Blah, blah, blah." Gazimon said.

"How dare you speak to Lord Baratramon that way." Vadareomon said.

"It's alright Vadareomon. Actually Gazimon I'm going to need your help to defeat those humans." Baratramon said.

"What do you want me to do? I don't stand a chance against those guys." Gazimon said.

"We'll soon change that." Baratramon said as he held his hand over Gazimon. He released some energy and went into Gazimon as the power coursed through his body. It caused him to be lifted and was covered in a bright light and when the light dispersed he was now a Devidramon.

Analyzer (Baratramon): Devidramon is a champion level digimon. Stare into his eyes and you'll be hypnotized and his Crimson Claw and Demonic Gale attacks will tear you to pieces.

"I will send Devidramon to dispose of these humans." Baratramon said.

…..

Ross' Home

After Baratramon and the other digimon left they went back to Ross' house to recover and Hannah was taking it hard that Gazimon lied to her.

"You're lying. Gazimon was my friend." Hannah said.

"You knew Gazimon for only a couple days." Ross said.

"I'm more worried about Baratramon." Raptormon said.

"I can't believe how strong he is." Adam said.

"How are we suppose to fight against something like him?" Marissa said.

"We can't Marissa. Digimon are divided into many levels. A champion going against a mega is no good." Haramon said.

"We don't have a chance against the likes of him." Steven said.

"Maybe, but we have to fight guys." Ross said. "Baratramon wants to eliminate us humans for some reason. We need to at least find out what that reason is." Then their digivices started to go off.

"Not another digimon." Matt said.

"Come on guys. We still got to do this." Ross said.

"He's right. I don't back down from a fight." Adam said. They all got up and headed out the door.

"Wait what about Gazimon?" Hannah said.

"Hannah just forget about him." Ross said and left. They ran over to the other side of town and saw that Devidramon was flying.

" **Demonic Gale**."

Devidramon created shockwaves as he flew and had buildings crumble down. Then he spotted all of them and flew down to them.

"There you kids are." Devidramon said.

"Do we know you?" Matt said.

"Wait a minute. Devidramon is the champion form of…Gazimon!" Steven said.

"No way. That rabbit digivolved?" Ross said.

"I didn't think that would happen without a human partner so soon." Haramon said.

"He must be more skilled than I thought." Rammon said.

"He's still a digimon and we've got to take him down." Ross said.

"Go ahead and try." Devidramon said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Haramon digivolve to…..Harpayamon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Rammon digivolve to….Tauromon!"

" **Crimson Claw**."

Devidramon stuck his claws out to attack, but the digimon were able to move out of the way. Rexomon tackled Devidramon, but Devidramon flew up. Then Seadramon came up and wrapped around Devidramon. Then Harpayamon flew up and kicked him under the chin.

" **Sonic Howl**."

" **Charge Shocker**."

Dingomon and Tauromon launched their attacks and careful not to hit Seadramon as he moved out of the way.

"Now let's take him out." Rexomon said.

" **Volcanic Blast**."

" **Ice Blast**."

" **Charge Shocker**."

" **Sonic Howl**."

" **Tornado Beam**."

All five of the digimon launched their attacks and hit Devidramon as it caused an explosion. They thought they won, but they were wrong. A bright light was shining through the smoke as Devidramon roared.

"What's going on?" Steven said.

"Devidramon digivolve to…." Devidramon changed as he grew an extra pair off wings, his muscles grew, his nails became black, his tail became a snake, and his mouth grew wider.

"Devadromon!"

Analyzer (Steven): That is Devadromon. He's an ultimate level digimon. He creates a sonic wave from his mouth known as Darkness Wail that can shatter almost anything.

"How did he digivolve?" Adam said.

" **Darkness Wail**."

Devadromon shouted a dark sonic wave from his mouth that caused an explosion and then he flew off. Ross began to wake up and saw that the others were knocked out.

"Guys are you alright?" Ross said, but none of them were waking up. He then saw Devadromon flying off. "No. I've got to stop him, but how?"

"This seems to be quite the problem." Ross looked through the smoke and saw the mystery man in the cloak appeared.

"It's you again." Ross said. "Look I don't have time to talk now. I've got to stop Devadramon."

"I can see that, but with the way things are now you don't have what it takes." The mystery man said.

"What?" Ross said.

"Let me ask. What is it you want?" The mystery man said. "What is it you want that you have to do what you need to?" Once he said that he disappeared in the smoke.

"Hey wait!" Ross said, but he was already gone. Then he saw that Rexomon was coming up. "Rexomon are you alright?"

"I think so." Rexomon said.

"Then come on. We've got to stop Devadromon." Ross said as the two ran off right when the others were getting up.

"Hey Ross wait." Adam said as they went after him. Back at Ross's house they were watching the news about Devadromon attacking. Hannah looked at his face and knew it was Gazimon.

"Gazimon!" Hannah said and ran out the door.

"Hannah get back here." D said as he went after her.

…

The School

Some people were still at the school and saw that Devadromon landed down in front of the school and smashing everything in sight.

"That's enough." Ross said as he and Rexomon came running in to face him.

"Oh please. You don't have a chance against me." Devadromon said.

"Doesn't matter. We're still taking you down." Ross said. Rexomon charged into attack, but Devadromon smacked him with his tail and then struck him with his claw.

"Gazimon!" Ross turned around and saw Hannah was running up to them.

"Hannah get back. It's too dangerous." Ross said.

"Not you again. Look kid, I was never your partner." Devadromon said. "I only used that as an excuse to find out about these humans and help eliminate them, including you."

" **Darkness Wail**."

"Hannah look out!" Ross said getting her out of the way.

"No!" Rexomon said as he came between them and the attack and then a n explosion was caused as D and Ross' friends arrived. Ross was able to get up, but Hannah was knocked out.

"Hannah are you alright?" Ross said. Then he saw that Rexomon collapsed. "Rexomon! No I can't let this happen. There has to be something I can do!" Then he remembered what the mystery man said.

" _What is it you want that you have to do what you need to?_ "

"I want to become better so I can help everyone, help protect them." Ross said. "I want to be stronger!" Then he was surrounded by a bright red light.

"Activating Digivolvging!" He pressed the button as the beam grew wider and the power awakened Rexomon.

"Rexomon digivolve to…." Rexomon traveled through the tunnel of data as it surrounded his claws giving him red gauntlets, turned his tail into a laser, gave him metal wings like thrusters with a chest plate attached with a core, and a red metal plate on his head.

"Cyberrexomon!"

"No way. Ross reached the ultimate level." Steven said.

Analyazer (Steven): Cyberrexomon is an ultimate level digimon. His attack is Cyber Meteor where he stores energy from the core on his chest and can fire it.

"It doesn't matter. You're still going down." Devadromon said as he attacked, but Cyberrexomon stopped him and pound him back.

"Get him Cyberrexomon." Ross said.

" **Darkness Wail**."

" **Cyber Meteor**."

Cyberrexomon charged up energy in front of the core and shot it out as the two attacks collided.

"Boom baby!" Ross said as Cyberrexomon's attack was stronger and pushed Devadromon back and turned into data.

"Wow he won!" Matt said.

"This isn't over." Ross said. "Baratramon was clearly behind this and he'll only send more unless we stop him. We need to find a way into the digital world."

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: We have to find out how to get to the digital world.

Steven: Whatever happens to us will be very real.

They all went through a digital gate.

Marissa: Wow this place looks amazing.

They came across someone else in the digital world.

Ross: No way. You're Davis Motomiya.


	11. We're Going Digital

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time our first fight with Baratramon was one sided. Then he sent Gazimon as Devidramon to attack us. It got even worse for us when Devidramon became Devadromon, but it all worked out when Rexomon became Cyberrexomon. Now we're off to find our way into the digital world to face Baratramon head on.

"We're Going Digital"

"You want us to go into the digital word?" Marissa said. After Devadromon was defeated Ross told his friends that they have to go to the digital world.

"Guys Baratramon is only going to send more digimon after us. Unless we take him head on this fight will never end." Ross said.

"But entering the digital world isn't an easy task." Steven said.

"We have to find out how to get to the digital world." Ross said.

"Ross is right. If Baratramon wants a fight then we're going to give him one." Raptormon said.

"Easy for you to say. You just entered the ultimate level." Haramon said.

"If I could do it you guys can do it." Raptormon said.

"Guys we just have to find a way in." Ross said. "Let's all just head home now and see what we can figure out.

…

Ross' Home

Ross headed home and was trying to figure out how they were going to get into the digital world.

"Ross how ARE we going to get in the digital world?" Raptormon said.

"If I knew I wouldn't be sitting here trying to figure that out." Ross said.

"Well how do the characters in the show enter the digital world?" Raptormon said.

"It's different. Some enter by accident, a portal opens up. In season two they just held up their digivices to a computer." Ross said. He held his digivice close to his computer and it was acting up.

"What's up with your laptop?" Raptormon said.

"I don't know." Ross said. He opened it up and turned it on. When he held the digivice up to the screen it turned into a tunnel of data. "Wait that's it." Once he figured out he called his friends over and they all saw.

"Amazing. The answer was right in front of us the entire time." Steven said.

"Nothing was in front of me?" Matt said.

"Not literally you dope. Will you quit it with the jokes and take this serious." Ross said.

"So how do we enter?" Adam said.

"All we have to do is hold up our digivices to the screen and we'll enter." Steven said.

"Just like that?" Marissa said.

"Yeah. We'll be converted into data and we'll be able to enter the digital world." Steven said.

"Data?" Adam said.

"Everything in the digital world is made out of it." Coyotemon said.

"So then we can't get hurt? That is so awesome." Matt said.

"That's not how it works." Ross said.

"Ross is right." Steven said. "What happens to us will be very real. We me be made out of data, but we can still feel, hear, and see like it was any other world. If something were to happen to us in the digital world then it will affect us when we come back."

"So you're saying if worse comes to worse for us then we won't come back at all." Adam said.

"Basically yes." Steven said.

"We'll just make sure it doesn't come to that." Rammon said.

"What are we waiting for?" Seadramon said.

"We can't just go." Haramon said.

"Haramon's right. Who knows how long this will take. It could be days, weeks." Ross said.

"So what do we do? What do we tell our parents?" Marissa said.

"I think it might be best to tell them the truth. My family already knows about Raptormon and they'll be asking questions either way if more digimon show." Ross said.

"Ross is right. Tonight we'll talk to our families and then tomorrow we'll meet back here and head out." Steven said. Late at night Ross went to talk to his parents and told them about heading into the digital world.

"You're heading to another world?" Tracy said.

"Ross this seems dangerous. Why not let the authorities handle this?" Kyle said.

"The authorities can't Dad." Ross said. "Only me and my friends have the power to stop Baratramon or else he's going to send more digimon to our world and more danger."

"You don't have to worry. I'll look out for him." Raptormon said.

"Ross you can't." Tracy said.

"I have to Mom. If I don't then who will?" Ross said. "I was given Raptormon for a reason and I think this is something I was meant to do. Our world could be brought in danger and I have what this world needs. Raptormon and all my other friends."

"Tracy he's right. He knows what he's doing and he'll have friends." Kyle said. "Just be safe and come back soon."

"I will." Ross said.

…

The Next Day

Adam, Marissa, Matt, and Steven arrived at Ross' house as they all had their bags ready to go.

"Are you guys ready?" Ross said.

"Yeah let's just go." Adam said.

"This is exciting. We could actually be the first human beings into the digital world." Steven said.

"Well let's get going." Ross said. He held up his digivice and the gate opened. Then they all held up their digivices. They each became a light that matched their digivice and were pulled in. Inside the gate they were all traveling through the tunnel that it was made of data.

"Whoa. This is so cool." Matt said.

"I don't really feel any different." Marissa said.

"We might not be feeling anything, but as we speak we're turning into data." Steven said.

"So what do we do when we get into the digital world?" Rammon said.

"We find Baratramon and take him down. I think our stop is coming up." Ross said as a light shined at the end. They went through the light and emerged in the digital world.

….

Baratramon's Lair

Vadareomon was running down the halls in a hurry to Baratramon's room as he had something to tell him.

"Lord Baratramon!" Vadareomon said as he entered his main room.

"What's the matter Vadareomon?" Baratramon said.

"A digital gate has opened out of nowhere and something just came through it." Vadareomon said. "I don't know how, but somehow those humans have made their way into the digital world."

"You mean the same ones that we encounter before?" Baratramon said and Vadareomon nodded. "That would mean that Gazimon has failed. Vadareomon see if you can find out why they have come here."

"Yes my lord." Vadareomon said and left. 'While I'm at it I'll work on destroying them.' He thought.

…..

Ross' Group

Upon arriving in the digital world they emerged in a forest and was checking it out.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Marissa said.

"Welcome to our home." Raptormon said.

"This is unreal. I never thought I actually be in the digital world." Ross said.

"We're not here on a vacation. How are we suppose to find Baratramon?" Adam said, but before any could answer they heard a rustling in the sound. When they went to check it out they saw it was a kid that only looked about two.

"What the heck?" Ross said.

"How is a toddler in the digital world?" Betamon said.

"Malcolm come here." They saw a guy in about his 20s came out and grabbed the kid. "You've got to quite wondering off. You're going to give your parents a panic attack." He said and then he spotted Ross and the others. "Hello."

"No way. You're Davis Motomiya!" Ross said as he knew who it was and he couldn't believe it was him.

"You know him?" Adam said.

"Hey Davis what's going on?" They saw that a bunch of other people in their 20s with some digimon came out. A guy with blonde hair was holding a girl that was only two as well.

"No way!" Steven said.

"I don't believe it. It's the actual first and second gang of digimon." Ross said as he was filled with excitement, joy, and finding it all hard to believe. "I never knew you were actually real."

"I can't believe this myself." Steven said.

"I can't believe you know who these people are." Marissa said.

"Hi. Who are all of you?" Kari said.

"Oh uh…I'm Ross and this is my partner Raptormon."

"I'm Steven and this is Rammon."

"I'm Marissa and this is Haramon."

"I'm Adam, that's Coyotemon."

"This is Betamon and my name is Matt."

"You're name's Matt? So is mine." Ishida said (AN: Matt will be address as Ishida to avoid confusion)

"It's great to meet all of you." Steven said. "Guys meet the first and second season groups of digimon."

"Yeah Ross already said that." Adam said.

"It's nice to see you finally came into the digital world." They turned around and was faced with the mystery man Ross knew.

"Hey it's you again. Who are you?" Ross said.

"You already know my name apparently." He removed his cloak and revealed to be Tai with his Agumon coming out behind him and Ross screamed with joy.

"You're Tai Kamiya! You were the original leader." Ross said.

"Since when did you become a fan girl?" Adam said.

"You're really excited about seeing these people." Matt said.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Matt and this is my wife Sora."

"Hi." Sora said.

"We're Biyomon and Gabumon. Their partners." Biyomon said.

"My name is Joe and this is Gomamon."

"I'm Izzy and this is Tentomon."

"My name is Mimi and this Palmon." Mimi said and took the kid Davis was holding. "This little cutie is my son Malcolm."

"I'm Ken and this is my wife Yolei and our partners Hawkmon and Wormmon."

"I'm Cody and this is Armadillomon."

"My name is T.K. and this is my daughter Lila."

"And I'm his partner Patamon."

"I'm Davis and this is my partner Veemon. This is Kari my wife and her partner Gatomon." Davis said.

"Hello." Kari said.

"I can't believe it. You two are married. I've been a big supporter of you two for some time." Ross said.

"I always thought she was better off with T.K." Steven said.

"Are you completely insane?!" Ross said as he grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him. "Those two are more like brother and sister. Davis and Kari are meant for each other."

"Knock it off. We're not here for your nerdy digimon discussions." Adam said and that got Ross to focus.

"You're right. We can't get distracted." Ross said.

"Is there a problem?" Yolei said.

"Maybe we can help." Hawkmon said.

"We're looking for a digimon named Baratramon." Ross said.

"I got a lock on his digital signal." Steven said as he was using the map on his digivice. "It looks like he's at the top of that mountain, but it's about the distance away." They all looked to see a white tip covered mountain.

"Don't tell me that's snow on that mountain. I hate the cold." Ross said.

"Hey wait. What's that buzzing sound?" Haramon said as they heard a buzzing all around them. That was when a bunch of Flymon rose from behind the trees.

"What are those?" Marissa said.

Analyzer (Tai): Those are Flymon. They're champion level digimon. Their Brown Stingers can be launched and if you get stung you become paralyze, turn violet, and that's it.

"Well look who's here." Coyotemon said as they saw Vadareomon on the Flymon at front.

"I don't know how you humans got here, but I don't care. You won't be around for long." Vadareomon said. "Flymon fire your stingers." All the Flymon launched the stingers, but they all managed to move out of the way.

"Man those things can be annoying." Yolei said.

"Don't worry I've got this. Ready Raptormon?" Ross said.

"All set." Raptormon said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Rexomon digivolve to….Cyberrexomon!"

"Impressive." Tai said.

"Impossible. How could that human have a digimon reach the ultimate level?" Vadareomon said.

"You don't understand the bond between humans and digimon. Show him what I mean." Ross said.

" **Tail Laser**."

Cyberrexomon launched a laser from his high tech tail and hit all the Flymong as they turned to data, but Vadareomon managed to avoid it.

"You were fools to come here. Lord Baratramon will destroy you for this." Vadareomon said.

"Well tell Baratramon that we're coming for him." Ross said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

They come across a field with eggs

Marissa: What is this place?

T.K.: It looks like a digimon nursery.

Adam was playing with the young digimon.

Steven: Have any of you seen Adam this happy?

Ross: I didn't think Adam did happy.

Coyotemon: I suppose you should know.

During a fight.

Adam: Enough! I won't let you hurt my friends.


	12. Adam's Deep Pain

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Let me tell you what happened last time. We actually managed to enter the digital world and when we did the unbelievable happens. The actual characters from the first and second seasons of digimon were right in front of us. It was like being in a fantasy. Of course I can't get distracted. We came here to take Baratramon down and that's what we're going to do.

"Adam's Deep Pain"

Ross and his friends were on their way to Baratramon's lair and Tai and his friends were accompany them.

"So how are you liking your stay in the digital world?" Biyomon said.

"It's great. This place is beautiful." Marissa said.

"There's a whole lot more to see." Sora said.

"Hey is there any reason you guys are following us?" Adam said.

"Come on Adam. Chances like this don't come all that often." Ross said.

"Besides you guys are new to the digital world." Gabumon said.

"Not a good idea for newbies to just be walking around." Ishida said.

"We can take care of ourselves." Adam said.

"Take it easy Adam. We could use their help." Steven said.

"You know you don't have to be rude to everyone." Ross said.

"They've got a couple of two year olds to take care of. I'm not going to be stuck babysitting." Adam said. "Besides I only came to bring Baratramon down, nothing more."

"Hey look what I found." Matt said holding a giant egg. "I just found us breakfast and lunch."

"Matt where did you find that?" Betamon said.

"There's a whole field right over here." Matt said as he lure them to an open field filled with digimon eggs. "We just found a whole buffet of eggs."

"What is this place?" Marissa said.

"A place to eat." Matt said.

"Matt no." Yolei said taking the egg. "These are digimon eggs."

"It looks like a digimon nursery." T.K. said.

"Wait. Digimon come from eggs?" Marissa said.

"That's right." Haramon said.

"Digimon don't really die. They turn into eggs. My guess is all the digimon we defeated turned into data and turned into eggs coming here." Ross said.

"Oh hello there." They all looked to see a Lilamon.

"Who are you?" Mimi said.

Analyzer (Palmon): She's Lilamon. She's an ultimate level digimon with plenty of attacks like Lila Shower and Marvel Shot and can generate special energy from her hands.

"What are all of you doing here?" Lilamon said.

"Sorry Lilamon. We were passing by when we saw all these digieggs." Tai said.

"Lilamon do you take care of all these eggs?" T.K. said.

"Indeed I do." Lilamon said.

"You take care of all these eggs by yourself?" Adam said.

"I bet there's a lot more too isn't there?" Kari said.

"There is. I'll show you." Lilamon said.

"We don't have time for this. We got to get to Baratramon." Adam said.

"Adam's right. We should keep going." Coyotemon said.

"Relax. It won't hurt to take a look." Ross said. Lilamon showed them that she took care of baby and in-training level digimon.

"Oh look at all the cuties." Marissa said.

"I thought so. Whenever there's a field of digieggs being taken care of there's always a group of digimon like this." Ross said as Lila and Malcolm were playing around with the digimon.

"It's a lot of work, but someone has to do it and it's worth it." Lilamon said.

"That's great. Are we done yet?" Adam said.

"Calm down. We'll get there. You need to learn to relax every now and then." Ross said.

"Yeah relax." Raptormon said.

"It seems like a lot of work. Why don't we help you out?" Mimi said.

"What?" Adam said.

"I would like that a lot." Lilamon said.

"This is just a waste of time." Adam said. He then noticed that some of the digimon were staring at him. "These eggs had to come from somewhere. Why don't the parents just take care of them?"

"That's impossible. Digimon don't have parents." Coyotemon said.

"What?" Adam said.

"Sure there are places like this in the digital world, but some digimon are on their own the moment they hatch." Coyotemon said. "When they're in places like this they go out on their own when they're ready." Adam didn't knew that and that gave him a different feel on this as he crouch down.

"Hey do you guys want to play?" Adam said and that filled the digimon with joy.

"Did I hear right? Did he just ask the digimon to play?" Ross said. Adam was actually playing with the digimon as if they were kids of his own. The others watch and they thought it was weird. Especially since Adam wouldn't stop laughing and smiling. "This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Have any of you seen Adam this happy?" Steven said.

"I didn't think Adam did happy." Ross said.

"Coyotemon you've known him longer than any of us. What's up with him?" Marissa said. Coyotemon thought about it and figure they would find out sooner or later.

"I suppose you should know." Coyotemon said. "You see Adam is an orphan."

"An orphan!" Marissa said and that surprised them all.

"What's an orphan?" Raptormon said.

"It's someone who doesn't have parents. Adam's one?" Ross said.

"Yes. He lost both his parents in an accident." Coyotemon said. "Now whenever he sees someone that doesn't have parents he feels sympathy for them and tries to help them. He's always been on his own. No family and didn't had any friends actually." They all felt so bad for Adam since he isn't what they thought. While they were talking about Adam Davis and the others were talking to Lilamon.

"Lilamon this place is amazing, but I must ask you something." Izzy said.

"What is it?" Lilamon said.

"Most places like this have a home or something and not in an open field. Why don't you have any of that?" Izzy said.

"Oh well you see I did, but there's a problem." Lilamon said.

"What's the matter?" Kari said.

"Our true home is called the Training Village. It's where I look after all these little digimon, but one day a Warumonzaemon came in and made the home his and kicked us all out." Lilamon said.

"That's awful." Mimi said.

"I'll get Ross and the others." Tai said. He went over and told all of them about what Lilamon just told them.

"Warumonzaemon took their home?" Ross said.

"How could anyone be so cruel? Taking away someone's home like that is not right." Marissa said.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt said.

"I'll tell you. We're going to get these little guys their home back." Adam said. The five of them and their digimon headed over to Training Village and it looked like a place for little kids. As they were all walking Ross kept feeling bad about Adam.

"Hey Adam can we talk for a minute?" Ross said.

"Later Ross. Hey Warumonzaemon get on out here!" Adam called out.

"Someone called?" They looked ahead to see Warumonzaemon come out of hiding.

Analyzer (Coyotemon): Warumonzaemon is an ultimate level digimon. His attack is Heart Break Attack where he can make his opponents all sad and depressed.

"What are all of you doing here?" Warumonzaemon said.

"I was about to ask you that. You took this village away from innocent baby digimon and we're here to take it back." Adam said.

"What gave you the right to take their home in the first place?" Haramon said.

"Enough talk." Adam said. "Let's just get rid of this guy here and now. Coyotemon!"

"I'm ready." Coyotemon said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

Dingomon jumped to attack, but Warumonzaemon knocked him away with his bear claw.

"We've got to help Adam out." Ross said as they reached for their digivices.

"I don't think so." Warumonzaemon said. He jumped up and slam their claw down causing them to scatter.

"Leave this guy to me." Adam said.

" **Rolling Pounce**."

Dingomon rolled at Warumonzaemon, but he blocked him with his arm and knocked him away. He hit him back to Adam and knocked him down.

"Adam! Hang on!" Ross said.

"Stay back. I can't let a guy like this do this to innocent little digimon. I want to be the one to take him down." Adam said.

"Too bad you're just setting up to disappointment." Warumonzaemon said as he was about to karate chop him with his bear claw. Adam braced himself, but he never felt impact. He looked up and saw Ross holding the arm up.

"Ross?" Adam said.

"Hey let go." Warumonzaemon said as he started to smack him trying to get him to let go.

"Ross what are you doing?" Adam said.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you out whether you like it or not." Ross said as he was fighting through the pain.

"Just stop. You're going to get hurt." Adam said.

"No way." Ross said. "Adam I know about your parents and I'm sorry. I know you didn't had that many friends, but that all changes. We're not just a team, we're friends. You may not consider us friends, but I consider you a friend."

"You do?" Adam said as he never had a friend before and never knew how it felt till now.

"Let go!" Warumonzaemon said as he managed to smack Ross off to the ground. "I think I'll finish you first." He said as he went over to him. Adam was not going to sit by and watch.

"Enough!" Adam said as he stood up. "I won't let you hurt my friends." He started glowing blue.

"Adam?" Dingomon said.

"Let's do this Dingomon." Adam said.

"Activating Digivolving!" He pressed the button and blue beam became powerful and wider.

"Dingomon digivolve to…." He traveled through the tunnel of data. It circled around him as his paws became arms and legs, his tail vanished as it was replaced with blue pants, and his body became more human.

"Weredingomon!"

Analyzer (Adam): Weredingomon. He's an ultimate level digimon and with his Howling Claw, which is an energy slash emitting a sound wave, he'll shred anything to pieces.

"Wow Dinogmon digivolved!" Matt said.

"He's reach the ultimate level like Raptormon." Betamon said. Weredingomon jumped to Warumonzaemon and kicked him across the face.

"Hey that hurt." Warmonzaemon said. He went to attack, but Weredingomon back flipped against a wall until he reached the roof. "Hey come down from there."

"Okay." Weredingomon said as he came down with his hands together and hammered his head.

" **Howling Claw**."

He shot an energy slash from his claws that created a sonic wave and hit Warumonzaemon as he was shred to pieces and turned to data. After the battle they brought Lilamon with all the digimon and eggs back to the village.

"Thank you so much for this." Lilamon said.

"The guy you should be thanking is Adam. He did it all." Ross said.

"You did it Adam?" Joe said.

"I guess so. Hey Ross are you okay?" Adam said.

"A bit sore, but I'll be alright. Adam I know thing might have been rough for you, but you got us now and Coyotemon." Ross said. "We're all friends now."

"Yeah Adam. You're no longer alone." Steven said as Adam looked around at all the friends he had.

"You're right. Thanks guys. Now let's bring Baratramon down together." Adam said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Steven: Beware. The Fear Forest. Anyone who enters will face their worst fears.

Ross: Get this freak away from me.

Adam: He's scared of clowns?

Steven faced against a digimon alone.

Steven: What you've done is unforgivable and I won't allow it.


	13. Fear or Not to Fear

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

After we came to the digital world Adam was being a pain, but after meeting Lilamon and a whole bunch of baby digimon. He showed a side he never shown before. It was then realizing he was our friend and we're his it allowed Dingomon to digivolve to Weredingomon. Our friendship is what's going to help us win.

"Fear or Not to Fear"

Vadareomon was getting furious as Ross and the others were getting closer to Baratramon's lair and so far nothing has stopped them.

"How am I going to stop these humans? They are not even worth Lord Baratramon's time." Vadareomon said. Then a Tsumemon came crawling in and climbed up Vadareomon into his hand.

"What do you have to report? Where are those humans?" Vadareomon said.

"I last saw them heading near the Fear Forest." Tsumemon said.

"Fear Forest? That could be a good thing." Vadareomon said. "If there's one thing I know about humans it's that when comes to facing their fears, most of the time they're too scared."

….

The Digidestine

Ross and the others kept moving towards Baratramon as his mountain came closer.

"We're nearly there." Steven said as the mountain stood right in front of them.

"We're nearly there." Ross said.

"By my calculations if we just get through this upcoming forest we'll be at the mountain." Izzy said as they stood in front of the entrance of a forest.

"This place is kind of creepy." Marissa said.

"Daddy it scary." Lila said as T.K. held onto her.

"Guys maybe we should go around the forest." T.K. said.

"I understand you want to keep your daughter safe T.K., but it isn't that bad." Davis said.

"Yeah. It's just a normal forest." Veemon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Check this out." Adam said as he removed some vines to show some signs and Steven took a look at it.

"Beware. The Fear Forest. Anyone who enters will face their worst fears." Steven read. "Only those who face their fears will be able to leave."

"Face our worst fears?" Rammon said.

"How could a forest do that?" Matt said.

"If you ask me someone just put that here to scare people. It just looks like a normal forest." Steven said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Steven. This is the digital world. Almost anything is possible." Ken said.

"Look let's just get through the forest. If there's anything strange or out of the ordinary we'll leave." Ross said as they entered. They were walking through the forest though a few of them still thought it was a creepy place with Mimi and T.K. holding their children close to them.

"This place still gives me the creeps." Marissa said.

"Yeah I'm starting to get a little nervous myself." Haramon said.

"Oh please. I've seen flowers that look scarier than this place." Adam said.

"Still I can't help, but think that there's something watching us." Sora said.

"Don't be silly." Steven said, but they were being watch. They all kept walking through the forest and it looked like they were almost out. "See. There was nothing to worry about."

"Hey wait a minute." Ross said. "I thought I heard something." They all were listening and they were starting to hear it too.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Coyotemon said. They looked to the right and saw a clown come before their eyes.

"A clown?" Ishida said. He just kept coming and Ross was getting nervous as he was backing away, but the clown just kept getting closer to him.

"Ross what's wrong?" Tai said as Ross backed into a tree as the clown was standing right in front of him and he freaked.

"Get this freak away from me." Ross said in a scared tone.

"He's scared of clowns? That's kind of pathetic." Adam said.

"It's not funny. Just help me out." Ross said.

"I got you Ross." Raptormon said as he jumped at the clown, but he went right through him.

"It's just as that warning sign said. Ross has to face his fears." Steven said.

"Ross you've got to find a way to fight it." Marissa said.

"Marissa what's slithering right near your feet?" Mimi said. Marissa looked down and saw she was surrounded by snakes and she screamed.

"Help me. Get me out of here." Marissa said as she tried to get away from the snakes, but they were everywhere.

"Marissa just calm down." Haramon said.

"This is nuts. How are these things even here?" Rammon said.

"They're only illusions, but if they are something must that's projecting them or else we all wouldn't be able to see it." Steven said.

"Can't we just blast them?" Matt said.

"No that won't do any good. We need to find out what's projecting these things or they'll have to face it themselves." Steven said.

"How do we do that?" Matt said.

"Matt look out." Betamon said. Matt looked behind him and saw something in the shadows with glowing red eyes. It reached out with its tentacles and grabbed Matt as it was pulling him in.

"No. Not you. I thought you were gone when I was a child." Matt said.

"This is ridiculous." Adam said. Then they all started to hear laughter.

"Who's there?" Davis said.

"What's wrong with your friends? Are they scared? They look like they're filled with fear."

"Show yourself coward." Adam said.

"I'm not the one whose acting scared."

"Up there." Coyotemon said. They looked up to see a yellow human/lizard like digimon that wore a black cape with a hood on it.

"I know him." Rammon said.

Analyzer (Rammon): His name is Screamomon. He's an ultimate level digimon. He grows stronger by feeding on energy emitted through fear and makes it worse with his Fear Projectile.

"You're the one doing this, aren't you?" Steven said.

"You're a smart boy." Screamomon said.

"He feeds off energy that is emitted from when a person is under his illusions of fear. It makes him stronger." Rammon said.

"All of you get out of here before he gets you too." Steven said to the older digidestine as they all made a run for it leaving Adam and Steven to face him alone. "You ready for this?"

"Let's take this freak show down." Adam said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Rammon digivolve to….Tauromon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"So you want to fight? I actually prefer to have others do my fighting for me. Come to me Bakemon." Screamomon said and a bunch of Bakemon appeared.

Analyzer (Screamomon): Bakemon are only champion level digimon, but aren't really that strong, but place curses on their opponents. Their Zombie Claw will smack you.

"Those are just flying bed sheets. Tear them to shreds." Adam said. Dingomon jumped up and smacked them with his paws. Tauromon charged through them and knocked them away with his horns. "You might as well give up."

"It's not over yet." Screamomon said. "Let's see how you act when it comes to fear."

"What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything." Adam said.

"Fear comes in many forms. It could even be from a past that you were scared." Screamomon said.

"What?" Adam said. He then noticed something right in front of him. It was him as a little kid with both his parents. "Mom, Dad?" It was then that he saw a truck heading towards them. Adam as a kid was moved out of the way, but that's when tragedy struck and it replayed over and over again with him screaming.

"Adam!" Dingomon said, but he and Tauromon ended up getting grabbed

"You see what you fear is from the day you lost your parents and it happening over and over and you can't do anything to stop it." Screamomon said.

"Stop this. It's madness torturing people with their worst fears to gain strength." Steven said.

"Really?" Well how about what you fear?" Screamomon said. "I can see it. You're scared of failure." That had Steven think back to his childhood. "Your father was always so rough on you. It's why you studied so hard. You thought if you work hard enough and study hard enough he would be proud. You're scared if you fail you'll be a disappointment."

"No. Stop it. Stop talking." Steven said as he tried to block him out. 'He's right though. If I fail I'll be a disappointment. I'm worried I'll let everyone down.' He thought. He looked around seeing all of his friends were in trouble and he couldn't do anything. It was then he realized all four of them were dealing with illusions. "No I can't give up. Whether if I fail or not I know how to stop this." He said as he was starting to get up.

"You can still stand?" Screamomon said.

"I may be scared of failure, but I know how to stop this madness. By taking you down and that I won't fail." Steven said. "Feeding off people from fear. What you've done is unforgivable and I won't allow it." He started to glow yellow.

"Look at that energy." Tauromon said.

"Let's do this Tauromon." Steven said.

"Activating Digivolving!" He pressed the button with the yellow beam growing wider and being stronger.

"Tauromon digivolve to..." Tauromon went down to a tunnel of data. It went around his legs as his fur became back, he grew a human torso with a red chest plate, arms with red wrist bands, and a bull had with yellow horns forming a circle.

"Taurtauromon!"

Analyzer (Steven): Taurtauromon is an ultimate level digimon. He stores energy in the circle formed by his horns for his Horn Cannon attack.

" **Bull Fist**."

He shot a red energy fist that knocked Taurtauromon down to the ground and broke all the illusions.

"What just happened?" Ross said.

"It doesn't matter. I have enough strength to take you down." Screamomon said and stored energy in between his hands.

" **Fear Projectile**."

He fired the energy blast, but Taurtauromon was able to move out of the way. He charged in and pounded Screamomon.

" **Horn Cannon**."

He stored the energy in between his horns and then he fired it as he hit Screamomon and turned him into data. After Screamomon was defeated they all were able to make it out of the forest.

"Nice work Steven. How did you manage to pull through?" Ross said.

"Did you face your fears?" Raptormon said.

"Not exactly. I just saw that I couldn't let that stop me when I knew what I could do. Basically he had no effect on met." Steven said.

"Well you did great. So let's keep going." Tai said as they all started walking, but Marissa was left behind.

"Marissa what's wrong?" Haramon said. Marissa was breathing a little hard and then collapsed. "Marissa!" She screamed and the others noticed.

"Marissa!" Ross said as he and the others ran over and he sat her up. "Hey what's wrong?" Steven placed his hand on her forehead.

"Whoa she's burning up." Steven said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Joe: She seems to have caught some kind of virus.

Ross: This isn't funny Matt! One of our friends is sick!

During a fight with a digimon Seadramon was knocked down.

Matt: Seadramon, no!

?: Now I will crush you.


	14. Sick of It All

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time we entered the Fear Forest. When we did we each suffered through our worst fears. Steven however was the only that wasn't affected as much. It was thanks to that, that he was able to face off against Screamomon and had Tauromon became Taurtauromon, but now something has happened to Marissa.

"Sick of It All"

When Marissa collapsed they took her to a cave where all the guys except Joe were outside waiting to hear and Ross was getting impatient and worried about it.

"How come we have to wait out here while all the girls are in there?" Matt said.

"Well Marissa is a girl and she deserves to have her privacy around men." Steven said.

"Then how come Joe gets to be in there?" Betamon said.

"Joe's a fully license doctor, he's allowed." Cody said.

"Oh is he…." "Stop right there Matt." Ross interrupted.

"Now isn't the time for you to be talking like that." Ross said.

"Okay, but stop pacing or else you're going to put a hole in the ground." Matt said.

"Ross I'm sure Marissa will be alright." Raptormon said.

"I hope you're right." Ross said.

"Okay guys. You can come in." Yolei said in the cave and they all went in. When they did Marissa was laying on a pile of leaves.

"Is she okay?" Ross said.

"She seems to have caught some kind of virus." Joe said.

"A virus? How did she get it?" Adam said.

"Well with humans there's no way of telling since this virus affects humans and digimon. For digimon it be like the common cold, but for humans it can be lethal." Joe said.

"Joe you have to find some way to help her." Ross said.

"Ross is right." Haramon said.

"There isn't much I can do right now." Joe said.

"You have to!" Ross said.

"Calm down Ross. We'll think of something." Kari said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Then when she wakes up you can hug and kiss her." Matt joked, but Ross got angry with him.

"You think this is a joke!" Ross said with anger and tackled him and pinned him to the wall surprising the others. "This isn't funny Matt! One of our friends is sick!"

"Ross take it easy." Matt said.

"No because I'm sick of you Matt." Ross said with anger. "This is serious and you're treating it like a joke. You treat everything like a joke and I'm sick of it. The way you act makes me so mad. This isn't a game or anything, this is serious. I don't even know why you're here. I never even wanted you to come. If you can't see how serious this is then just go away." He said as he shoved off him and stormed off with Raptormon following him.

"I've never seen Ross that angry." Steven said.

"I know, I like it." Adam said.

"He probably didn't mean it Matt. He's probably just concerned for his friend." Sora said.

"No. He's always thought that way about me." Matt said.

…

Baratramon's Lair

"My lord I don't understand why you won't lift a finger to stop these humans." Vadareomon said as he kneeled before Baratramon. "They grow ever closer and are becoming stronger."

"I will face them when they arrive." Baratramon said. "If what you say is true then I would much rather face them when they arrived so I can see how much stronger they've become."

"You actually want to see how strong they've become? My lord we should just eliminate all humans right now." Vadareomon said.

"I don't want to explain this any further Vadareomon!" Baratramon said.

"Very well my lord." Vadareomon said as he left, but he was still not happy with the decision. "I don't understand why my lord won't destroy these humans now. With his power he can crush them easily."

"Perhaps he's not as all powerful as you believed." He looked down the hall to see a Parrotmon stand before him.

Analyzer (Vadareomon): Parrotmon, an ultimate level digimon. That metal head isn't for protection against walls. It protects you as well as conducts electricity for your Sonic Destroyer.

"If I were you I watch what you say. If it weren't for the fact that Baratramon wouldn't attack you without being provoked he crush you." Vadareomon said.

"If Baratramon is really all powerful he would have crushed those humans by now. I say we do what he can't." Parrotmon said.

"Knowing you I want no part of your plans." Vadareomon said as he walked past him. "I want those humans crushed, but I am not going to have any part of it. It's doomed to fail either way."

…..

Ross

Ross went down by the river to try and get some water for Marissa, but he was still furious at Matt.

"Ross are you okay?" Raptormon said.

"I just can't stand Matt. You know that." Ross said.

"Hey Ross." He looked to see Adam and Matt walked up to him.

"Adam you better not have bring him here for me to apologize." Ross said.

"You really think I care what goes on between you two?" Adam said. "We came to get you because we think we found a way to cure Marissa and we're heading off with Joe and Izzy to get it and we're going to need you." Ross agreed. They all got on Seadramon and were flying off.

"What are we looking for again?" Ross said.

"A vaccine." Izzy said.

"You mean those needles doctors use?" Coyotemon said.

"Exactly." Joe said.

"I took a sample of the virus and found a place in the digital world that has what we need." Izzy said. "It is abandon, but there might be a few things left over. If there's not a spare vaccination then we'll have to try and make it ourselves."

"You mean we get to play doctor?" Matt said, but Ross glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just get us there and when we are leave me alone." Ross said.

"Matt I think that might be a good idea." Seadramon said.

"Down there." Joe said as they spotted a place that looked similar to a hospital. They stepped inside and the place was a wreck.

"You're a doctor Joe. Where do you keep the vaccines?" Raptormon said.

"Easy, with the needles." Gomamon joked.

"Is he that bad of a comedian?" Adam said.

"It could be anywhere. Let's split up and look around." Joe said. Joe, Ross, and Adam looked down one path and Izzy and Matt went down another.

"So Ross what's the deal with you and Matt anyway?" Adam said. "You act like you hate the guy."

"Don't get me started." Ross said.

"Still you two are going to have to learn to work together." Joe said.

"You just don't get it. Matt's not the kind of person you want to work with. Let's just find that vaccine." Ross said. Izzy and Matt were looking around.

"Oh boy some food." Betamon said as he walked towards a fridge.

"Betamon this is no time for snacks." Tentomon said, but Betamon already opened. "Wait a minute." Tentomon flew over and took out the vaccine. "We found it!"

"That's great. Let's get the others and get out of here." Izzy said. Ross and the others kept looking in a wide opened room until Raptormon came across something with green feathers.

"Hey what's this?" Raptormon said.

"That would be my wing." They all looked up and saw Parrotmon. Parrotmon brought up his leg and tried to stomp down on them.

" **Sonic Destroyer**."

Parrotmon shot lightning that busted the entire wall down. However Ross and the others were able to make it out.

"Much better. There's more room out here to fight." Adam said.

"We don't have time. We have to get to Marissa." Ross said.

"None of you are going anywhere." Parrotmon said.

" **Ice Blast**."

Parrotmon was blasted in the back by ice that was starting to have him freeze. They looked behind him and saw Seadramon and the others blasting him until Parrotmon was completely frozen.

"Guys we got the vaccine." Izzy said.

"Let's go. The ice won't hold him for very long." Seadramon said. They got on Seadramon and took off, but Parrotmon was already breaking out of the ice. Back at the cave the others were looking after Marissa until they saw the others run it with Seadramon waiting outside.

"We got it. Let me see her." Joe said. He injected the vaccination into her arm. When he got it in Marissa was starting to wake up.

"She's alright!" Haramon said.

"What happened?" Marissa said with her still feeling weak.

"You had a virus. You might be weak and tired, but that's only for a little while." Joe said. Then the whole place began to shake. They got Marissa and ran out as they saw Parrotmon beat against Seadramon.

"Seadramon!" Matt said.

"Parrotmon broke out sooner than I thought and followed us." Izzy said.

"You humans are finished." Parrotmon said.

"Not yet. You still have me to deal with." Seadramon said as he tried to wrap himself around him, but Parrotmon was able to pry him off and tossed him down, but Seadramon wasn't giving up yet.

"Seadramon don't. You're going to get hurt." Matt said.

"Matt do something!" Steven said.

"What do you want me to do?" Matt said.

"Just forget him. Matt is anything, but help." Ross said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt said.

"Just what I said." Ross said. "You treat everything like a game, but this is real. Seadramon is getting hurt, but you're just sitting here doing nothing. Matt you have to start think of others, that's your problem. You act like you don't care when something serious is happening."

"I do care. I just want…" "It doesn't matter what you want." Ross interrupted.

"You have to think what's best for the team and everyone else and start taking this serious." Ross said. "Look at Seadramon. You think he's risking himself because he wants to? He's risking himself because his friends need him and it's time you returned to the favor."

"Return the favor?" Matt said wondering how. Then he saw that Seadramon was slashed across the face and was knocked down. "Seadramon, no!" He ran down to try and save him.

"Now I will crush you." Parrotmon said ready to finish him, but Matt came between them and held his arms out.

"That's enough!" Matt said.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Seadramon said.

"Helping you. I have been treating this like a joke. I wasn't aware how serious it was until I saw you were getting hurt." Matt said. "Now I only wish to help you. You hear that you giant bird, no more joking around. If you want to hurt my friend then you're going to hurt me too." He then began to glow a bright green.

"Good, he's starting to get it." Ross said.

"Activating Digivolvging!" Matt said and when he pressed the button the beam was wider.

"Seadramon digivolve to…." Seadramon went down the tunnel of data as it circled around him. His scales turned red, he grew hair, his tail changed, and his head. "Megaseadramon!"

Analyzer (Gomamon): Megaseadramon is an ultimate level digimon that can shoot lightning from his horn for his Lightning Javelin attack.

"You dare side with the humans? I'll make you suffer." Parrotmon said.

"I don't think so." Megaseadramon said as he tackled Parrotmon.

" **Sonic Destroyer**."

Parrotmon fired the lightning, but Megaseadramon's horn was used to conduct it and adding to his power.

"Let's see if your head is conductive." Megaseadramon said. He charged in and struck his horn in his head.

" **Lightning Javelin**."

He shot the lightning and struck Parrotmon as he turned into data and they won the fight.

"Nice going Megaseadramon." Matt said.

"It was thanks to you since I was able to digivolve." Megaseadramon said and the others were all proud of Matt's new attitude.

"What are we waiting for? We got an enemy to beat." Matt said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Haramon: Marissa what's wrong with you.

Marissa: Nothing I'm fine.

All except Ross and Adam were pushed over a cliff.

Marissa: It's no good. We can't win this fight.

Ross: Harpayamon believes in herself and you, but it won't help if you don't believe in yourself and her.

Marissa: Harpayamon I believe in you.


	15. Learn to Believe

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

When Marissa came down with some kind of virus we hurried as fast as we could to get a vaccination. Of course Matt was joking around and a Parrotmon tried to stop us. We managed to get the medicine and Matt is finally taking thing serious and that helped Seadramon become Megaseadramon. We're getting stronger every day.

"Learn to Believe"

They finally reached the mountain and started climbing as they were getting closer and closer to the top.

"We're almost there. Baratramon is probably waiting at the top." Steven said looking at his digivice.

"Oh great. We're getting closer to the snow too. I can already feel it getting colder." Ross said. "Hey Marissa are you feeling alright? You just got over that little virus you had."

"Mhm I'm fine." Marissa said. 'Everyone has become so strong. The guys have reached the ultimate level with their digimon, but I haven't yet. What if I don't have the power or strength?' She thought. Haramon looked up and saw what looked like sadness in her eyes.

"Marissa what's wrong with you? You seem kind of upset." Haramon said.

"Nothing I'm fine." Marissa said putting up a smile, but Haramon could tell it was fake. That was when their feet finally touched down on snow and sent shivers on Ross and Raptormon.

"Oh man I hate the cold." Ross said.

"I didn't know what cold was till now and I don't like it either." Raptormon said.

"Suck it up. We've got to make it through this field if we're going to get to Baratramon." Adam said.

"Just try thinking warm thoughts to help get you mind off it." Tai said as they all started walking. Up on a cliff Vadareomon spotted them and saw them making their way.

"I can't believe they made it this far." Vadareomon said. "If I don't do something they'll reach Lord Baratramon's castle. I think it's time to call for some artillery. Walrusmon!" A walrus like creature as big as an elephant with extra-long tusk with a metal helmet came up from under the snow.

Analyzer (Vadareomon): Walrusmon, a mighty icy ultimate level digimon. Your movements cause avalanches and waves in the water. You even create your own Avalanche with Ice Storm.

"Go down there and do whatever you can to bring those humans down." Vadareomon said pointing at them and Walrusmon understood. Ross and the others kept making their way through the snow.

"Okay if I have to keep going my feet are going to go numb." Ross said.

"It would be a good idea to find a place to rest." T.K. said.

"Going in this snow it will take us even longer than it did before." Izzy said.

"Hold up a second. I hear something." Marissa said. It was then that Walrusmon rose up from under the snow.

"More trouble. This is getting annoying." Rammon said.

"Better get ready guys." Ross said as they reached for their digivices, but Marissa hesitated.

"Marissa what's wrong? You've got to help me digivolve." Haramon said.

"Marissa what's wrong?" Karis said, but she wasn't doing anything.

"Hey snap out of it." Gatomon said.

" **Ice Storm**."

"Look out!" Adam said. Walrusmon shot out an avalanche from its mouth. It knocked them all down and sent them over in a cavern and Walrusmon jumped down after them. Adam and Coyotemon was buried under the snow and they were able to pull themselves out.

"A little help here." Ross said hanging on the cliff with Raptormon hanging onto him.

"I've got you." Adam said as he was able to pull him up.

"Thanks Adam, but everyone else was knocked down inside. I hope they're all okay." Ross said.

"We've got something else to worry about. We've got company." Coyotemon said as they saw Vadareomon walking up towards them.

"Vadareomon! I should have known you were responsible for this." Ross said.

"You should have. I told Walrusmon to take care of all of you, but I don't mind taking the two of you gentleman on." Vadareomon said.

…

Down The Trench

Down in the trench Walrusmon was looking around for the others, but they took cover inside a cave until they figure out how to get out of this one.

"Now what do we do?" Marissa said.

"I wish I could do something, but my leg got injured in that fall." Rammon said.

"Yeah and that fall knocked Matt out." Steven said with Matt unconscious. "Looks like it's up to you Marissa."

"Me?" Marissa said.

"You mean us." Haramon said. "Rammon can't fight with an injured leg and Betamon can't digiolve without Matt. So it's up to you and me."

"But I don't know if I can." Marissa said.

"What do you mean? Of course you can." Mimi said.

"But Haramon can't fight that thing. It's an ultimate level digimon and Haramon can't become an ultimate." Marissa said.

"That doesn't matter. I can still fight." Haramon said. Then the whole place began to shake as Walrusmon started pounding its head against the rock wall. "Quick get out." Haramon pushed Marissa out of the cave and Walrusmon spotted them. "Marissa I need to fight." She said, but Marissa wasn't moving.

"Marissa don't just stand there." Sora said.

"It's no use. She won't budge." Ishida said. Haramon needed Marissa to have a chance, but she needed to protect her more.

" **Feather Scatter**."

Haramon scattered her feathers, but they weren't even having an effect on Walrusmon, not even leaving a scratch.

"I don't think I can beat Walrusmon, but I have to protect Marissa." Haramon said, but ended up getting hit by Walrusmon's head.

"Haramon!" Marissa said and from a reflex she reached out for her digivice.

"Activating Digivolvging!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

Harpayamon bounced off against the wall and pounded Walrusmon, but it still didn't bother him as he just smacked her away with his head.

…

Above The Trench

Above the trench Raptormon and Coyotemon digivolved to Rexomon and Dingomon and were trying to fight off against Vadareomon. Rexomon tried to bite down on him, but he jumped out of the way.

" **Graceful Dance**."

He used dance moves as fight moves and pounded Rexomon and then finished it with a spin kick.

" **Rolling Pounce**."

Dingomon rolled at Vadareomon, but he was able to block him by crossing his arms and pushed him away.

"Give it up humans. You can't beat us." Vadareomon said.

"Why are you so determined to destroy us humans Vadareomon?" Ross said.

"I only want to because this is what Lord Baratramon desires." Vadareomon said. Then they felt and heard some kind of impact down in the trench. "It looks like Walrusmon is finishing your friends off. I don't want to miss the show." He said as he jumped over them and down in the trench.

"Come on Adam. We've got to get down there and help them." Ross said.

"Right." Adam said as the digimon dedigivolved and they headed down.

…

Down The Trench

Harpayamon continued to try and fight against Walrusmon, but it wasn't looking so well for her.

"It's no good. We can't win this fight." Marissa said.

"Don't think like that Marissa." Harpayamon said as she struggled to get up.

"No, keep thinking like that. It's true." Vadareomon said as he came down and landed on Walrusmon. "Walrusmon finish the human off. Get that traitorous digimon out of the way and destroy that human." Walrusmon used it's flipper to push Harpayamon into the rock and was about to attack Marissa.

"Get away from her." Steven said as Matt was waking up.

"What's going on?" Matt said. Marissa couldn't bring herself to move. Walrusmon was about to bring its tusk down on her, but Ross came in and pushed her out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Ross said.

"Yeah thanks." Marissa said.

"It looks like we made it just in time." Adam said. The Harpayamon stood between Walrusmon and Marissa even though she was injured.

"IF you want her you have to get through me." Harpayamon said.

"Fine with me. Walrusmon eliminate her." Vadareomon said. Harpayamon tried to fight, but Walrusmon was too big and too strong.

"Marissa you've got to help." Ross said.

"What can I do?" Marissa said. "Harpayamon can't win and she can't reach the ultimate level to help her win. I can't do anything to help her."

"That doesn't matter." Ross said. "Look at her. She's risking herself to protect you. She believes in you and in herself. That's why she keeps fighting. Harpayamon believe in herself and you, but it won't help if you don't believe in herself and you."

"Myself and her?" Marissa said. She saw how much Harpayamon was struggling. She was beginning to see why she kept fighting, it was all for her. Harpayamon always believed in her and now it's her turn. "Harpayamon I believe in you." She then began to glow a bright pink.

"What is that light?" Vadareomon said.

"Activating Digivolving!" Marissa pressed the button with the beam becoming wider.

"Harpayamon digivolve to…." She went through the data tunnel with the data circling her encasing it in pink armor, grew white wings on her back, armor on her whole body, and the visor was gone with a mask covering her mouth. "Zermesmon!"

"Wow look at her! What a looker!" Matt said.

Analyzer (Adam): Zermesmon is an ultimate level digimon with strong wind power. Wind spiral around her and shoot energy blasts known as Blast Hurricane.

"Zermesmon I'm sorry you got her. I didn't believe in myself, but now I do and I believe in you." Marissa said.

"That means a lot Marissa. Now let's end this." Zermesmon said.

"I don't know how you reached the ultimate level, but it doesn't matter." Vadareomon said.

"You think so." Zermesmon said as she flew up and pink wind was swirling around in front of her.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

A barrage of energy shots were blast out of the wind and hit Walrusmon. Vadareomon jumped out of the way and Walrusmon was turned to data.

"This isn't over. Lord Baratramon is waiting for all of you." Vadareomon said and left.

"Way to go Marissa. I knew you could do it." Ross said.

"Wow. Now we all can reach the ultimate level." Adam said as Zermesmon dedigivolved.

"Haramon are you okay?" Marissa said.

"I am thanks to you. I knew you had it in you." Haramon said.

"We all did." Ross said. She saw her friends did and now she believe in herself now. "Now let's take Baratramon down."

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

They all stood faced against Baratramon.

Ross: This comes to an end Baratramon.

Baratramon: If you wish to fight than bring it on.

All the digimon attacked, but it had no effect on him.

Steven: Even all our digimon together can't stop him.

Baratramon: I'll finish this right now. Final Force.


	16. Too Much or Not Enough

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

What happened last time was that we were making our way up the mountain, but Marissa was having doubts on her strength. Then Vadareomon showed up and send Walrusmon to attack us. Marissa started to believe in herself and thanks to that we're even stronger with all of us having our digimon reach the ultimate level.

"Too Much or Not Enough"

"Lord Baratramon! Lord Baratramon!" Vadareomon said as he came running into the throne room.

"What is it Vadareomon?" Baratramon said.

"It's those humans. They've made it to the mountain and will be here any minute. All the digimon have even reached the ultimate level. What shall we do my lord?" Vadareomon said.

"They've become that much stronger?" Baratramon said. "To have make it this far and have all their digimon reach the ultimate level is impressive. I say we let them come."

…

The Digidestine

"Baratramon's signal is coming from within this cave." Steven said as they all stood outside the cave entrance.

"That means Baratramon is just a little while ahead." Ross said and turned to face Tai. "Hey Tai thanks for the help, but I think you and the others should wait out here."

"What?" Tai said.

"You don't want us to help you?" Agumon said.

"This is our fight. I can't ask you to risk yourselves for us." Ross said.

"Besides we can't bring Malcolm and Lila into this. It's too dangerous for two year olds." Adam said.

"Also you guys can help get us out if we fail, which I doubt we will." Steven said.

"They make a good point." Ishida said.

"He's right." Sora said.

"Okay, but be careful in there." Tai said. Ross nodded and his friends and he went in. They walked down the cave and were ready for anything until a light shined at the end and when they emerged they stood in front of Baratramon's castle.

"That must be it." Marissa said.

"Strange." Coyotemon said.

"What's wrong?" Adam said.

"Shouldn't Baratramon have known we were coming?" Coyotemon said.

"Coyotemon has a point. There weren't any guards in the cave and there aren't any out here." Steven said.

"Maybe we can catch him by surprise. Maybe he doesn't know we're here yet." Matt said.

"No. Vadareomon is loyal to Baratramon. He would have told him we were coming and he knew sooner when Walrusmon was beaten." Ross said. "He wants us to go in."

"Then are we walking into a trap?" Raptormon said.

"Possibly, but if he was setting a trap he would have set one up in the cave." Steven said.

"Let's check this out and take him on, but be ready for anything." Ross said as they went inside.

"This place is huge." Marissa said.

"It has to be for someone as big as Baratramon." Betamon said.

"What I mean is this place is so huge how are we suppose to find him?" Marissa said.

"Come this way into my throne humans." Baratramon said.

"Does that answer your question?" Adam said. "Looks like you were right Ross. He wants us to come."

"Like I said earlier, be ready for anything." Ross said as they started walking. They made it into the throne room and saw Baratramon on his throne with Vadareomon standing by his side.

"Welcome to my home humans." Baratramon said.

"I say this was a nice place, but we didn't come here to see your home." Ross said.

"I figured. You came here to face off against me." Baratramon said.

"Let's do this." Adam said.

"I hope you know how to beg doggie." Matt said as they all reached for their digivices.

"Wait a minute." Ross said. "Before we begin I have to ask you something. What do you have against us humans Baratramon. Most humans don't even know that digimon exist so why would you want to destroy us?"

"That's simple. You humans are barbarians." Baratramon said.

"Barbarians?" Ross said.

"I will not stand for it. Come to think of it. I might not even have to stand to defeat you." Baratramon said.

"We'll see about that." Raptormon said.

"This comes to an end Baratramon." Ross said.

"If you wish to fight than bring it on." Baratramon said as they all got ready.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Rexomon digivolve to….Cyberrexomon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to…Dingomon!"

"Dingomon digivolve to….Weredingomon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!"

"Rammon digivolve to…Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to….Taurtauromon!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"So you all really have reached the ultimate level." Baratramon said. "The last time I faced against the five of you all you had was the power of five champions. Even with five ultimates it isn't enough to beat me."

"Let's put that theory to the test." Steven said. Cyberrexomon flew in at him, but Baratramon just held out his arm and stopped him. He focused his power and pushed him back.

" **Tail Laser**."

Cyberrexomon fired his laser, but Baratramon was able to block it with his bare hand. Zermesmon and Megaseadramon got on both of his sides.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Both of them fired and hit him, but it looked like he wasn't even hurt. Baratramon grabbed a hold of Megaseadramon's tail and swung him into Zermesmon. He brought him around and hit Zermesmon on the other side and tossed him.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Howling Claw**."

Both Taurtauromon and Weredingomon launched their attacks head on and they hit, but that still didn't had any effect on him.

"Not one of you haven't gotten the least bit stronger." Baratramon said.

"Nothing we've done has even had any effect on him." Steven said.

"You mean he's that strong?" Matt said.

"Exactly how strong are you?" Adam said.

"Why don't I show you?" Baratramon said as his fist began to glow a bright blue color.

" **Final Force**."

…..

Outside

Tai and the others continued to wait outside for Ross and the others.

"Do you think they're okay in there?" Biyomon said.

"They do have some pretty strong digimon." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah and I've seen Ross come a long way." Tai said. Then out of nowhere a blast of force came out from the inside of the mountain right next to them.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"That was a lot of power. That settles it. We're going in and helping them out." Tai said as he ran inside.

"Wait for us Tai." Kari said as they all ran in after him.

…

Inside

Baratramon blasted a giant whole through the wall. Zermesmon flew up to see how far it went, but it was hard to tell.

"If it weren't for the fact we're on a mountain I could tell you how far that blast went." Zermesmon said.

"I used that attack on you last time remember?" Baratramon said. "I missed on purpose to remind you how much power I hold. That was only a sample of it."

"Even with all our digimon in the ultimate level we can't beat him." Marissa said.

"Well I'm not giving up that easily." Ross said.

"Then I'm not giving up either." Cyberrexomon said.

"Why are you so determined to beat me when you witness how much power I hold?" Baratramon said.

"It's because we have to beat you." Ross said. "I don't get why you hate us humans, but I can't let you get away with it. Somewhere, somehow, someway I will find the power to defeat you. My friends and I will beat you." He turned his attention back to their digimon. "Guys listen up. Attack at the same time, stand side by side. That way the power in your attacks will go way up."

"That's just what Dingomon and I did to take down Tuskmon. Let's do it." Cyberrexomon said.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Howling Claw**."

" **Blast Hurricane**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

" **Cyber Meteor**."

All five launched their attacks. They circled around Cyberrexomon's attack as they all combined. Baratramon held up his hand to block the attack, but the power was more than he expected. He tried using both of his hands to block it, but there was still so much power.

"Impossible." Baratramon said as it caused a major explosion that blew Vadareomon away.

"Lord Baratramon!" Vadareomon said in concern.

"I think we got him!" Matt said with joy as it did look like they won.

"Not bad."

"No." Ross said. When the smoke cleared Baratramon was standing, but he did had burn marks on his hands. His throne chair was destroyed as well as the wall behind him and they spotted something.

"Check it out." Adam said and they saw a digital gate behind Baratramon.

"That was incredible power." Baratramon said. "Even using both my hands I had a hard time holding it back."

"Even all our digimon together can't stop him." Steven said.

"I'll finish this right now." Baratramon said and was storing power again.

" **Final Force**."

He unleashed the power in his attack and hit all five digimon that it knocked them all down and caused them all to dedigivolve.

"I can't believe anyone would have that much power. How is that even possible?" Adam said.

"I've never even knew how terrifying power can be until now." Ross said.

"This is where it does end." Baratramon said as he made his way over to them.

"Hold it right there." They all turned to the entrance and saw Tai and the others came in.

"Who are all of you?" Baratramon said.

"Tai what are you doing here?" Ross said.

"Are you in league with these five here?" Baratramon said.

"Why don't we show you? Agumon let's show him what you've got." Tai said.

"I'm ready." Agumon said as Tai reached for his digivice and it shined a bright light.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Greymon digivolve to….Metalgreymon!"

Analyzer (Ross): Metalgreymon is an ultimate level digimon and that claw of his is powerful. He can shoot these shark like missiles from his chest called Giga Blaster.

"Tai a single ultimate is no match for him." Ross said.

"Well we're not exactly going to fight him." Tai said.

"What are you up to?" Baratramon said.

" **Giga Blaster**."

Metalgreymon shot the missiles and was aiming for the ceiling and the walls that were causing debris to fall and Baratramon was forced to shield himself as Vadareomon was forced to run.

"Now's our chance. Head for the gate, we're getting out of here." They grabbed the digimon and made a run for it and made it to the gate as they were heading back to the real world to fight another day.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Ross: We have to go back and fight.

Steven: Get a clue. We don't have what it takes to defeat Baratramon.

An army of digimon was attacking the real world.

Vadareomon: Attention all humans. Surrender yourselves to Lord Baratramon.

Ross: Tell Baratramon we'll never surrender to the likes of him.


	17. Fighting for the Humans

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

When we finally arrived at Baratramon's castle we went to face him, but he was still too powerful for us. Even when we combined all our power into one attack it still wasn't enough for us to finish him. It wasn't until Tai came in and saved us that we managed to get out of there. At least we're heading home.

"Fighting for the Humans"

"Out of my way." Ross said. After they managed to escape to the real world they went back to Ross' house. He was trying to go back to the digital world to fight, but the others were holding him back. "Guys come on. What's the matter with all of you?"

"You seriously want to go back after we just got back to the real world. We don't even have a chance." Adam said.

"So we'll get even stronger." Ross said. "We have to go back and fight."

"Get a clue. We don't have what it takes to defeat Baratramon." Steven said.

"Yes we can." Ross said.

"How can you be so sure Ross?" Marissa said.

"I know we can." Ross said.

"Ross look around." Steven said. "We've all reached the ultimate level, but it wasn't enough. Ross can't you see that there's no chance we have against that kind of power." Ross looked around and saw the others were thinking the same thing.

"Guys we can't give up." Ross said.

"Even I think there's no chance. All that strength and power can't be match." Coyotemon said.

"Even you?" Raptormon said.

"I don't believe this. Are you guys really going to give up?" Ross said. When he saw that no one was responding he just stormed right out the door with Raptormon following him.

…

Baratramon's Lair

"Those scoundrels." Vadareomon said kicking a rock. After Ross and the others made their escape his place was left in ruin. "Lord Baratramon what are we going to do about this?"

"Nothing." Baratramon said.

"Nothing? My lord this cannot be left unpunished. Those humans have to pay for this." Vadareomon said.

"I saw the determination in that one human with the Raptormon as a partner." Baratramon said. "I can tell that he'll be back. Until then I will wait for his return." Vadareomon understood, but that didn't meant he liked it.

'I can't sit around. Justice waits for no one.' Vadareomon said. 'If they are going to destroy Baratramon's beloved home then I'll return the favor. I think that's a fair trade.'

…

The Real World

Ross stood out in his front yard and was upset that his friends didn't want to go back and fight Baratramon when he knew that they had to.

"Ross don't be upset with them." Raptormon said.

"I'm not really upset. I just don't get why they don't want to go back and fight." Ross said. "Sure it might have looked bad, but that doesn't mean we should give up."

"You're right about that." He looked down the street to see Tai and Agumon.

"Oh hey Tai. Where are all the others?" Ross said.

"They're having a look around your city." Tai said.

"Tai what am I suppose to do? We need to head back and fight Baratramon again. He's not going to stop." Ross said.

"I understand, but you need to think about how your friends are feeling." Tai said. "Obviously they're just a little shaken up from Baratramon's power. What you need to do is remind them why you're all fighting."

"Remind them why we're fighting?" Ross said. It became later at night in the real world and everything was calm. That was electricity was being shot out of power lines and into the air as a digital gate was opening and a bunch of Dokugumon and Kuwagamon were coming through and attacking. Vadareomon came down riding on a Kuwagamon.

"The time has come to turn this place to ruin." Vadareomon said.

Analyzer (Vadareomon): First I like you to meet Kuwagamon. These champion level bug digimon that cut up anything with Scissors Claw.

Analyer (Vadareomon): Also meet Dokugumon. These spider champion digimon will devour anything in their web. You might want to avoid its Poison Thread attack.

"Go now all my Kuwagamon and Dokugumon. Leave no building untouched and demise this place." Vdareomon said as they attacked and people were running in a panic. It wasn't long until Ross and the others got the signal.

"Looks like that's our cue." Ross said as he was about to head out, but noticed none of his friends were coming. "Guys come on. There are people who need our help."

"I don't think so. Not this time Ross." Matt said.

"What are you talking about?" Ross said.

"We're not ready Ross. We're not ready for the responsibility of being the digidestine." Steven said.

"Not ready? When will we ever be ready?" Ross said.

"Maybe if we did train some more we would have a chance." Haramon said.

"It doesn't matter. No way can we ever beat Baratramon." Marissa said.

"What does that have to do with right now?" Ross said.

"It's obvious Baratramon is behind this. We can't handle whatever he throws at us." Adam said.

"Haramon is right. If we had some more training than we would be ready." Coyotemon said.

"We don't have time for a training exercise. We've got to do something now because our home is being attacked and we're the only ones who can fight." Ross said. "If none of you want to go fine, but I am."

"Ross how is it you still have the will to fight?" Steven said.

"There are people who need my help and I can't sit here and do nothing." Ross said. "Remember guys what we fight for." When that was said Ross and Raptormon went right out the door.

…

The Town

The group of Kuwagamon and Dokugumon continued their rampage on Hermitage as Vadareomon watched from the skies.

"This is almost too easy. Alright enough for now so I can give them a message." Vadareomon said as the digimon stopped the attack. "Attention all humans. Surrender yourselves to Lord Baratramon. Resistance is futile and you all can't comprehend his power so…." He stopped when he heard some commotion and saw Cyberrexomon attack the Dokugumon and Kuwagamon.

" **Tail Laser**."

Cyberrexomon fired the energy laser and took out some of the Dokugumon and Kuwagamon with Ross riding on him.

"What's it going to take for this human to give it up?" Vadareomon said.

"Keep going Cyberrexomon don't hold up." Ross said.

"You've got it Ross." Cyberrexomon said as he tried to fight off all of them.

"Concentrate all your power on that digimon. Destroy him and his human partner." Vadareomon said. All the Dokugumon and Kuwagamon ganged up on them, but Cyberrexomon was able to hold them off.

"Don't give them a minute to counter attack." Ross said. However some of the Dokugumon shot some webs and got a hold of them. "Not good."

"Excellent work Dokugumon. Now my Kuwagamon squad, destroy them." Vadareomon said and all the Kuwagamon flew into attack and it looked like Ross and Cyberrexomon were in trouble.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Howling Claw**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Three energy attacks came and blasted the Kuwagamon. Ross and Cyberrexomon looked to see the others came out to fight.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

Zermesmon flew over and blasted some of the Dokugumon getting Ross and Cyberrexomon free.

"Are you alright?" Marissa said.

"I thought you guys weren't going to come." Ross said.

"We thought about it and you were right." Steven said. "We just needed to remember what we're fighting for our kind." He said and the others nodded in agreement.

"That's what I like to hear." Ross said. "Alright let's give Vadareomon our message." Cyberrexomon nodded. Cyberrexomon flew up to the Kuwagamon Vadareomon was on and tackled it nearly knocking Vadareomon off. "Vadareomon here's a message. Tell Baratramon we'll never surrender to the likes of him."

"You foolish human. What's it going to take for you to see that you can't win? Get him Kuwagamon." Vadareomon said, but before anyone could do anything a black laser was shot and hit Kuwagamon as it turned to data.

"Who did that?" Cyberrexomon said. Ross looked up and saw some kind of digimon just flew off and saw it was carrying someone.

"Who was that?" Ross said.

"I better get out of here before more digimon are destroyed." Vadareomon said as he snapped his fingers as a portal opened up and the Kuwagamon and Dokugumon were being lift into it as Vadareomon made his escape.

…

Baratramon's Lair

"Vadareomon I told you not to do anything." Baratramon said as he was scolding at Vadareomon.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something. I still have a plan to take those humans down." Vadareomon said.

"I do not want to hear it." Baratramon said.

"Then I won't speak master." Vadareomon said as he showed a digimon walk in which surprised Baratramon.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Ross: Tai we're going to need you and the others to fight Baratramon.

Steven: With their help we have a chance to beat him.

Vadareomon entered the real world.

Ross: What do you want this time?

Vadareomon: Meet your end.

All of them were knocked down, but then a guy with his digimon stepped in front of them.

Ross: Who are you?


	18. Return of the Beast

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

After we first failed to defeat Baratramon the others seemed to have lost their will to fight. It got worse when Vadareomon sent an army to attack us at our own home. We manage to get our will back and hold them off. What surprised me was that there seems to be a new set of partners in town.

"Return of the Beast"

"Master this digimon will destroy those humans for good." Vadareomon said as he and another digimon stood face to face with Baratramon.

"This digimon is known to causing mayhem and destruction in the digital world years ago." Baratramon said. "How did you even find him, most thought he was destroyed?"

"I managed to gather the remains of his data. There were still small traces remaining and in time I managed to bring him back to life." Vadareomon said. "I know you don't approve of me attacking the human world, but something has to be done about those humans."

"Trust me Baratramon I will destroy these humans and at the same time I will have my revenge on those who thought they destroyed me." The digimon said with his eyes gleaming in the shadows.

…..

The Real World

Back in the real world after last night's battle Ross and his friends were trying to figure out how they were going to fight Baratramon again.

"Okay we're all on board on taking down Baratramon again, but the question is how?" Adam said.

"He still holds great power. I've never seen a digimon as powerful as he is." Coyotemon said.

"So then how do we beat him?" Marissa said as they thought back to how Baratramon blasted his own wall and how he was able to block their combined attack with just his bare hands.

"Why don't we just ask Tai and his friends to help us fight?" Matt said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Ross said.

"You were the one that told them to wait outside." Raptormon said.

"I know. That's because I thought the five of us could handle it and it was our fight." Ross said. "Now seeing how strong Baratramon is we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Ross is right. Plus we'll have the power of three mega level digimon to help us out. That should even things up." Steven said.

"What are mega level digimon?" Matt said.

"Mega level is the highest level of digimon." Ross said. "Baratramon himself is one. Agumon, Gabumon can become mega level digimon and can become Omnimon. Veemon and Wormmon can combine and become a mega together."

"Let's get Tai and the others and see if they can help us." Steven said. Tai and his friends were actually enjoying their time in Hermitage.

"This place isn't as big as Odaiba, but just as enjoyable." Yolei said.

"Yeah there's some good burgers with their being three different burger stands." Davis said.

"Yeah it's like everything is in a close range compare to a city." Ishida said. Whie they were enjoying their time Tai was in deep thought.

"Tai what's the matter?" Agumon said.

"Just thinking how Ross and his friends are going to handle this." Tai said.

"Tai how did you find out about him?" Kari said.

"I've been keeping an eye on the digital world for a while and followed Raptormon here. I saw him and other digimon go through some kind of gate and tried to figure it out." Tai said. "When I saw Ross and Raptormon fighting that digimon I knew there was something special about them."

"He does kind of remind me of both you and Davis." Kari said. "He's brave, he's determined, and he doesn't seem the type to give up when it matters."

"Hey Tai!" Tai looked up to see Ross and his friends heading over to them.

"Speak of the devil." Tai said. "Ross what is it?"

"We came to ask for your help the next time we face against Baratramon." Ross said.

"This time you want our help?" Agumon said.

"Yeah. We don't have a chance against Baratramon the way we are now." Ross said. "Tai we're going to need you and the others help to fight Baratramon."

"You don't need to ask. We're more than glad to help." Tai said.

"Tai's right. We're all digidestine and we always help each other." Davis said.

"That's what we call friends and family." Kari said wrapping her arm around Davis'.

"This is great." Ross said.

"You said it." Steven said. "With their help we have a chance to beat him."

"A chance, we will win." Izzy said.

"With all of us working together there's no way Baratramon has a chance." Cody said.

"That will never happen." They looked up a lamp post and saw Vadareomon.

"Not you again." Haramon said.

"What do you want this time?" Ross said.

"I'm not allowed to come to a different world like you filthy humans?" Vadareomon said.

"Spill it twinkle toes." Ishida said.

"You might as well just beat it right now." Gabumon said.

"I don't think so because I have something that will finish you off this time. Meet your end." Vadareomon said and then there was an explosion down the street getting their attention and the sounds of footsteps coming through the smoke and it was a giant digimon.

"Who is that?" Matt said.

"A digimon like you've never seen before." Vadareomon said. The digimon emerged and Davis and his group was completely shocked. "Meet Chimeramon!"

"Hello." Chimeramon said as he roared.

"No way." Ross said.

"That couldn't be the same one could it?" Ken said.

Analyzer (Vadareomon): For those who don't know who this is his name is Chimeramon. He's made of a bunch of other digimon that makes him an ultimate. He shoots a blast of heat from his mouth known as Heat Viper.

"Chimeramon these are the same humans that destroyed you." Vadareomon said.

"Really? They look so different." Chimeramon said.

"Well you've been asleep for years so they would look different." Vadareomon said.

"It really is the same one, but how?" Veemon said.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa said.

"That's the same Chimeramon that Davis and his friends fought. Somehow Vadareomon has brought him back to life." Ross said. "This guy nearly crushed them. They needed Magnamon to beat him and Magnamon was powerful."

"Chimeramon crush all these humans here and you will have your revenge." Vadareomon said.

"Excellent." Chimeramon said.

"You think we're scared of a mutate Frankenstein?" Adam said.

"We'll take him down like all the rest." Coyotemon said.

"Let's do this guys." Ross said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Rexomon digivolve to….Cyberrexomon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Dingomon digivolve to…Weredingomon!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to….Zermesmon!"

"Rammon digivolve to….Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to….Taurtauromon!"

"Betamon digivolv to….Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!"

"Oh please. Chimeramon is ferocious and is the type that would destroy everything in sight. This is one enemy you can't defeat." Vadareomon said.

"Let's put that to the test." Ross said. Cyberrexomon charged in first and tackled him, but Chimeramon held his ground. Then he struck him on both sides with his extra arms and tossed him down. Weredingomon ran to the side and jumped off from the ground to attack, but Chimeramon knocked him away.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

Zermesmon fired her energy shots, but it wasn't even leaving a scratch. Then he smacked her away.

"Aim for his torso." Tartauromon said to Megaseadramon.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Both of them launched their attacks and hit Chimeramon, but it still didn't bother Chimeramon. He spun around and hit them both with his tail.

"That freak show is real strong." Adam said as the digimon tried to get up.

"I feel like I got hit by a dump truck that's twice the size of a normal." Weredingomon said.

"That shouldn't matter." Zermesmon said.

"She's right. No matter how strong we won't ever give up." Cyberrexomon said.

"That's right Cyberrexomon. No matter what you do we won't ever quit." Ross said.

"Bold words, but it all means nothing." Vadareomon said.

"We'll show you I mean every word." Ross said as he, the others, and the digimon were ready to fight.

"Oh please. Chimeramon dispose of them already." Vadareomon said and Chimeramon was charging up his attack.

" **Heat Viper**."

Chimeramon shot the blast of heat that caused an explosion that knocked them all down. With all of them knocked down Chimeramon was walking right towards them.

"Okay I think now would be a good time for us to help these guys out." Ken said as they all tried to get up.

"That won't be necessary." A boy about the same age as Ross and the others stepped in front of them. He had messy black hair, black shirt with a crescent moon on it, grey vest, black shorts, boots, and black wrist bands. He had a small purple, dragon like digimon, wearing a dark purple poncho with a white and purple blaster in his hand.

"Who are you?" Ross said. Then he spotted a digivice like theirs that was black with a grey grip. "Are you one of us?"

"The name's Richard and this is my partner Triggermon."

Analyzer (Richard): Triggermon is a rookie level digimon and a sharp shooter. He never misses a shot when he fires his Trigger Bullet.

"Another human and a treacherous digimon?" Vadareomon said.

"Do you really think you can take me down?" Chimeramon said.

"Normally no, but I won't be sticking around for long." Richard said.

"Activating Digivolving!" Richard pressed the button and his digivice shot a black beam.

"Triggermon digivolve to…" Triggermon went through the tunnel of data. It circled around his arm turning his blaster to a laser attached to his hand, he gained a human body, he grew wings, and his head grew yellow horns in the back of his head.

"Lasromon!"

Analyzer (Richard): Lasromon is a champion level digimon. He shoots a dark laser from the blaster attached to his hand and it's known as the Black Laser.

"Wait a minute." Ross said as he remember what happened last night. "That's the digimon that I saw that helped us out."

"A digimon like you is no match for me." Chimeramon said.

"Don't need to be." Lasromon said and aimed.

" **Black Laser**."

He fired the laser and hit Chimeramon on the horn. When that happened Chimeramon wouldn't get himself to move like his mind was in shock.

"I can't move. What did you do?" Chimeramon said.

"You may be your own kind, but the fact is you have the data of a bunch of other digimon and one is a Kabuterimon." Richard said. "If a Kabuterimon is struck by the horn the data gets corrupted and needs time to reconfigure. If you want to take him out now's your chance."

"Cyberrexomon!" Ross called out as Cyberrexomon tried to get up.

"I'm on it." Cyberrexomon said. He grabbed Chimeramon and tossed him up in the air.

" **Cyber Meteor**."

Cyberrexomon shot the energy blast up in the air. It blasted Chimeramon as he was turned into data.

"No this can't be. They actually defeated Chimeramon!" Vadareomon said.

"Vadareomon no matter what you do you won't beat us." Ross said.

"We'll see about that." Vadareomon said as he made his escape.

"Hey thanks for the help." Ross said as he turned to thank Richard, but he and Lasromon was already gone. "Who exactly was that guy?"

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Marissa: Guys my parents don't want me in to go to the digital world again.

Ross: But we need you.

They went to talk to her parents.

Marissa: I have to go and fight.

Her mother: No. I can't risk losing you.

A giant robot was smashing the place.

Richard: Your mother is trapped within that thing.


	19. Should I Stay or Go?

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time we asked Tai and the others to help us out. They were more than happy to say yes. That was when Vadareomon showed up and he actually brought back to life Chimeramon. It wasn't looking good for us until this guy named Richard and his partner Triggermon showed up, found his weakness, and we terminated that freak.

"Should I Stay or Go?"

Ross and Raptormon were at home as they were coming up with a plan to take down Baratramon.

"You got any ideas?" Raptormon said.

"It would help if we knew Baratramon's weakness." Ross said. "That Richard guy spotted Chimeramon's weakness in like an instant. Speaking of Richard I wonder what happened to him. We could sure use his help against Baratramon."

"Ross?" He looked up and saw his Mom.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"Are you planning on going back to that digital world?" Tracy said.

"I have to." Ross said, but Tracy didn't look happy. That was when the door started knocking and Indy started barking. "Calm down boy." He said as he grabbed his dog. Tracy opened the door and it was Marissa and Haramon. "Marissa what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Marissa said as she and Haramon came in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ross said.

"Let's just wait for the others to get here. I need to tell all of you this." Marissa said.

"Is there a problem?" Ross said.

"Yeah. It's her parents." Haramon said.

"Haramon." Marissa said.

"What?" Ross said. The other guys soon arrived and what she told them shocked their all.

"Guys my parents don't want me to go to the digital world again." Marissa said.

"How come?" Matt said.

"They're just concerned about me. It was hard for them to see me go the first time. Now that I just got back they don't want me to go again." Marissa said.

"But we need you." Ross said.

"Don't they understand that the fate of our world could depend on us defeating Baratramon?" Adam said.

"They do, but I don't know why that won't have them change their mind." Marissa said.

"Even I tried to talk to them, but it was like they weren't even listening to me." Haramon said.

"Maybe because a creature from the world their daughter needs to go shouldn't be the one to convince them." Steven said.

"So then let's just sneak Marissa away." Matt said.

"Yeah. They won't ever know." Betamon said.

"Marissa isn't that type of girl Matt." Ross said. "Besides us going to the digital world could take more than one day. They'll know she left soon or later and then she'll be in real trouble."

"So then what do we do if her parents said no?" Coyotemon said.

"Why don't we go talk to her parents ourselves?" Rammon said.

"That does seem like a good idea." Steven said.

"You guys really think you can get my parents to change their mind?" Marissa said.

"We're a team and friends Marissa. We'll help with any problem." Ross said. When they all decided to go and talk to Marissa's parents they were heading towards her home in her neighborhood.

"What are you doing in this neck of the neighborhood?" Ross turned around and was faced with Richard and Triggermon as the others kept walking.

"It's you again?" Ross said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to see how things were for you and your friends were doing after Chimeramon." Richard said.

"We're doing fine. Why?" Ross said.

"It's only natural to wonder if people are alright after an event like that." Triggermon said spinning his blaster.

"Well we're alright. Thanks for helping us out earlier." Ross said. "Right now we're going to convince Marissa's parents for her to head to the digital world."

"Why do you want to head to the digital world?" Richard said.

"There's a digimon there that wants to destroy us humans." Ross said.

"Ross come on." Adam called out.

"Oh sorry, coming. I'll see you later." Ross said as he ran off. They made it to Marissa's house where her parents, Stella and Frank, were doing some gardening.

"Mom, Dad." Marissa called out as they saw she and her friends arrived.

"Oh there you are Marissa." Frank said.

"Mom, Dad we need to talk to you about something." Marissa said.

"Oh, what would that be honey?" Stella said.

"You already know ma'am." Steven said.

"We want to talk to you about Marissa going to the digital world." Rammon said and that had the two of them stop working.

"Mom, Dad I know you don't want me to, but I have to go." Marissa said.

"You know I will always be with her, I will protect her." Haramon said.

"The same goes for all of us. We look out for each other." Ross said.

"Please you guys. I have to go." Marissa said.

"No!" Stella said as she struck the ground with a mini shovel.

"Marissa we already told you you're not going." Frank said.

"But sir she has to. We need her." Ross said.

"Please just listen. If we don't go then we're all in trouble." Haramon said.

"We said no and right now I'm becoming convince to toss that pink bird thing out." Frank said. "If Marissa hadn't meat her or any of you she wouldn't be involved in this."

"But it was Marissa's choice. We didn't force her." Adam said.

"I have to go and fight." Marissa said.

"No." Stella said as she ran over and hugged her daughter. "I can't risk loosing you."

"You don't understand. There are tons of digimon that might need our help in the future and right now our own kind needs us." Ross said. "It's a digidestine's responsibility to protect both humans and digimon."

"I don't care about any of that." Stella said. "No parent wants their child put in harm's way. A child comes first no matter what to a parent." That had Ross understand why his mother look so sad. She was thinking the same thing.

"That's why we're against her going." Frank said.

"I understand, but like we're telling you we won't let anything happen to her." Ross said. "Haramon will protect her from anything, even if it means risking her own life. So would I for her."

"Really Ross?" Marissa said. What they failed to noticed that a flash of light emerged behind some plants. Then a Mekanorimon emerged through all of it.

"Please, just let her go." Ross said.

"We already told you no. Now I think it's best if you boys leave or I'm going to call the cops." Frank said.

"But Dad they're my friends." Marissa said.

"Man these two just won't budge." Matt said.

"Well that's not stopping me. Marissa wants to go and help us and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help her out for her to go." Ross said. That was when Mekanorimon's claws stretched out from within the house and attacked as he burst through the wall.

"What is that thing?" Matt said.

Analyzer (Ross): His name is Mekanorimon. He's a champion level digimon that works like any other robot. He can vaporize anything with his attack Twin Beam.

"How did it get here without our digivices detecting its signal?" Adam said.

" **Twin Beam**."

Mekanorimon fired an energy beam from the red center and tried blasting all of them, but they were able to make it out of the way. Then Mekanorimon unleashed wires from his body and attached it to everything around him, turning it all metallic and apart of him.

"Downloading. Configuring." Mekanorimon said. In the mix of all of it Stella got tangled in it and was pulled in. Soon Mekanorimon formed a giant robot with Mekanorimon at the top.

"Look at that thing! It looks like a toy robot I use to play with." Matt said. It started stomping around, smashing everything in sight.

"We've got to stop that thing." Ross said.

"Wait. Where's my Mom?" Marissa said.

"Inside that thing." They all turned around to face Richard and Triggermon.

"Richard?" Ross said.

"Your mother is trapped within that thing." Richard said.

"What?!" Marissa said.

"Then let's break that robot to pieces." Adam said.

"No Adam. If Marissa's mother is inside that thing we could hurt her." Coyotemon said.

"Coyotemon is right. We've got to get her out of there first." Ross said.

"I'm on it, Haramon!" Marissa said as she and Haramon ran ahead.

"Marissa wait!" Ross said as they went after her.

"Hang on Mom. I'm coming." Marissa said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to….Zermesmon!"

Zermesmon grabbed Marissa and the two were flying up. Mekanorimon rotated and started fire energy beams at them, but Zermesmon was able to evade them.

" **Gale Claw**."

Zermesmon gather wind around her claw and struck the back of the robot creating an opening for them to sneak in through. When they entered they saw Stella tangled up in wires.

"Mom!" Marissa said as she and Zermesmon tried to get her out.

"Marissa get out of here. It's too dangerous." Stella said.

"No way Mom. I'm not leaving you." Marissa said as she and Zermesmon managed to get her out and fly out.

"You saved me!" Stella said.

"Of course I would." Marissa said.

"You're important to Marissa so you important to me." Zermesmon said.

"This is what I was trying to tell you Mom. If I don't go with Ross and the others stuff like this will keep happening." Marissa said and Stella was beginning to understand. Zermesmon just barely avoided an energy beam.

"I've got to let you down. I'll take care of this." Zermesmon said. She placed them down and flew up. Mekanorimon kept firing energy beams, but she was able to dodge all of it.

"Zermesmon Mekanorimon is like the brain of that thing. Knock him off." Steven said.

"I've got it." Zermesmon said.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

Zermesmon fired the energy blasts at Mekanorimon. Then she flew in and was able to knock him off the robot as it plummet to the ground.

"Way to go." Ross said, but Mekanorimon was able to get back up. However a dark energy blast shot him and he turned into data. They all saw that Richard and Lasromon fired.

"That takes care of him." Richard said.

"Where do you even come from?" Raptormon said.

"I was around the neighborhood." Richard said.

"I see you're a man of mystery." Ross said.

"Mom, Dad now do you see why I have to go." Marissa said.

"I do honey. Just promise me you'll be safe." Stella said.

"I will." Marissa said.

"You won't have to worry. It's like we said, we look out for each other." Ross said. Everyone agreed, but Steven was in thought.

"What's wrong?" Rammon said.

"How did Mekanorimon get here without our digivices detecting him?" Steven said.

"Hey now that you mention it the same thing was with Chimeramon." Ross said.

"Hey look up there." Adam said. They all looked up and saw lightning bursting in the sky, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"How is there lightning?" Matt said.

"Is this Baratramon's doing?" Adam said.

"The real world and the digital world connected, but I don't think so. Is there something else happening in the digital world?" Ross said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Izzy: There is a disturbance in the digital world.

Ross: Get ready guys. We're going back.

They opened up the gate, but were attacked as they all went through.

Ross: Tai what are you doing?

Tai: I'll take care of this.


	20. Charge Towards Battle

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

In case you missed what happened last time let me tell you. Marissa's parents wouldn't let her go to the digital world and they were being stubborn about it. Then Mekanorimon showed up and took Marissa's Mom. Marissa managed to save her, but now it seems that there's something strange going on in the digital world and it's affecting our world.

"Charge Towards Battle"

The sky was still bursting with electricity as Izzy was using his computer to try and figure out what was going on.

"What can you tell us Izzy?" Steven said.

"There is a disturbance in the digital world." Izzy said. "The problem is I can't seem to identify what the source is."

"It's obvious its Baratramon's doing so let's get going." Adam said as all of them were ready to go.

"We can't leave yet. We have to wait for Ross to get here." Marissa said.

"Where is he?" Adam said.

…

Ross

Ross was carrying a backpack as he was walking around trying to find someone.

"Ross what are we doing out here?" Raptormon said.

"I want to try and find that Richard guy. I think he could be a big help to us." Ross said.

"I could be helpful for what?" Ross got spooked a little and turned around to face Richard and Triggermon.

"Man you're like a ninja. You keep this up and you'll be scaring everyone." Ross said.

"I could be helpful with what exactly?" Richard said.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Triggermon said.

"Actually yeah. You see Richard there's this digimon named Baratramon. For some reason he wants to destroy all us humans." Ross said. "My friends and I are heading to the digital world to stop him. We appreciate it if you come with us and help us out because this guy is powerful."

"You really want my help?" Richard said.

"Just think about it. No pressure, but my friends and I will be taking off soon. If you decided then meet us in the center of town." Ross said as and Raptormon took off.

…

The Center Of Town

All of the digidestine were waiting around for Ross to show up.

"There he is." Tai said as they saw him and Raptormon heading straight towards them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Ross said.

"What took you so long?" Davis said.

"There was something I had to take care of before we left." Ross said.

"That would be recruiting me." They all saw that Richard and Triggermon were walking towards them.

"You're really coming?" Ross said.

"Wait. You want this guy to come with us. Ross we don't know anything about him." Adam said.

"Adam's right. Why would you want this guy to come with us?" Steven said.

"Richard seems to know his stuff. We could use a guy like him that knows his stuff about digimon." Ross said.

"Why would you even want to come with us?" Adam said to Richard.

"I have my reasons and those reasons are between me and Triggermon." Richard said.

"So just stay out of our way and we won't have any problems." Triggermon said, but Adam wasn't warming up to those two.

'I better keep an eye on this guy. I don't really trust him.' Adam thought.

"So what's the status?" Ross said.

"Izzy can't seem to detect what the source of all of this lightning is." Marissa said.

"All we know that it spells trouble for us and the real world." Sora said.

"We're telling you this is Baratramon's doing." Matt said.

"Who else could it be?" Betamon said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Ross said. "Izzy will this affect us getting to the digital world."

"Not exactly." Izzy said.

"In fact I think we can create a gate without a computer if we combine the power of all six of our digivices." Steven said.

"Alright." Ross said as they each took out their digivices. "Get ready guys. We're going back."

"Ross. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tai said.

"I'm sure. We have to stop Baratramon and whatever is causing this." Ross said. "Okay guys let's see what happens when we bring our digivices together."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." They looked up a building and saw an Aegiochusmon.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

Analyzer (Raptormon): I know who he is. His name is Aegiochusmon. He's an ultimate level digimon. He has powerful thunder attacks like Bolt Break Knockdown, Lightning Pile, and Charging Strike.

"It's the same thing. Our digivices didn't detect his arrival." Steven said.

"What are you doing here?" Joe said.

"I am here on behalf of the mighty Vadareomon, here to terminate you humans on behalf of Baratramon." Aegiochusmon said.

"Vadareomon, of course." Ross said. "He's always trying to ruin everything for us."

"We can take this him. He's just one guy." Raptormon said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Richard said.

"Aegiochusmon comes in different forms." Triggermon said.

"Different forms?" Ken said.

"You're friend there speaks the truth." Aegiochusmon said as he snapped his fingers and four other Aegiochusmon appeared and in each one in the other form.

"There are five of them?" Ross said.

Analyzer (Richard): Aegiochusmon has four other forms known as Blue, Green, Holy, and Dark and each one has a different power of thunder, wind, plant, light, and dark.

"You're planning on entering the digital world." Blue said.

"We're here to make sure that doesn't happen." Green said.

"The best way to do that is to destroy you." Dark said.

"We aren't against you, we just have orders." Holy said.

"We don't have time for these freak shows right now." Adam said.

"Raptormon we need you and the other digimon to hold them off until we're ready." Ross said.

"Got it. Let's go you guys." Raptormon said as the five of them ran ahead, but Triggermon stayed back.

"Should I go to?" Triggermon said.

"Do you need to ask?" Richard said and Triggermon ran up with the others.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to…Rexomon!"

"Rexomon digivolve to….Cyberrexomon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Dingomon digivolve to….Weredingomon!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"Rammon digivolve to….Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to….Taurtauromon!"

"Betamon digivolve to….Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to….Lasromon!"

"Hurry. While you're digimon are holding those five off place your digivices into a circle to open the portal." Izzy said. The six of them formed a circle and their digivices started to light up. Meanwhile the digimon were trying to fight the Aegiochusmon. Cyberrexomon tried attacking first, but Aegiochusmon moved out of the way.

" **Black Laser**."

Lasromon fired his laser and almost hit Cyberrexomon, but Aegiochusmon moved out of the way.

"Watch where you're aiming. We're on the same team." Cyberrexomon said.

"I told you to stay out of the way." Lasromon said.

" **Bolt Break Knockdown**."

Aegiochusmon stored electricity from his horns to his hands. Then at incredible speed he charged at them and struck both of them. Weredingomon tried fighting Dark with his claws, but Dark was able to block him with his scythes.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dark said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Weredingomon said. He tried to attack again, but Dark disappeared in a flash. Then he reappeared behind him and slashed at him and was blown back hitting the wall. Green was whipping at Zermesmon.

"I've heard of having a green thumb, but this is ridiculous." Zermesmon said.

"I do have a green thumb and sometimes my plants have thorns." Green said.

" **Plant Zone Cradle**."

Green fired thorns from all over his body that hit Zermesmon as it cut and struck her. Blue and Megaseadramon were flying through the air.

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Megaseadramon tried to shoot blue down, but he was moving too fast for Megaseadramon to hit him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blue said.

"You think you can do any better?" Megaseadramon said.

"You're not easy to miss." Blue said.

" **Penetra-laser**."

Blue fired energy lasers from his fingers on his mechanical arm and blasted Megaseadramon down. Holy and Taurtauromon were just standing face to face.

"You're suppose to have the data of an angel digimon. Do you really wish to do this?" Taurtauromon said.

"I have my orders." Holy said.

"If that's true then I have to stop you." Taurtauromon said. He charged in and pounded Holy in the gut, but he didn't even budge.

"Is that the best of you can do?" Holy said surprising Tautauromon. Then Holy pounded him in the gut and it pushed Taurtauromon back.

"This isn't good. They're getting creamed." Ishida said.

"We've got to help them." Gabumon said.

"Wait. Something's happening." Ross said. Their digivices glowed brighter and each shot a ray of light into the sky. Then they were all surrounded by a rainbow color light that was lifting them up. "You guys we've got to go now. Ditch those five already."

"You heard him. We need to go now." Cyberrexomon said. They each shot an attack that to keep the Aegiochusmon back and they jumped into the light.

"On no. You're not getting away." Aegiochusmon said as all five of them jumped in after them. All of them were traveling through the tunnel of data as they were making their way to the digital world.

"It won't be long until we get to the digital world." Ken said. Then the digimon got shocked as they dedigivolved. They looked back and saw the Aegiochusmon were following them.

"Now what do we do?" Marissa said.

"I don't know." Ross said.

"Well then I guess I'm up. Let's do it Agumon." Tai said as he and Agumon stepped forward.

"Tai what are you doing?" Ross said.

"I'll take care of this. You guys just go to the digital world." Tai said.

"You want to take all five alone?" Adam said.

"Just go." Tai said and Ross saw that Tai meant it.

"Come on." Ross said as he grabbed Raptormon and went ahead. They grabbed the other digimon and left.

"Ross are you sure about this?" Matt said.

"We have to believe in Tai. He was the original leader." Ross said. The Aegiochusmon made it to Tai and saw he stood against them alone.

"What is this? Who are you?" Aeigochusmon said.

"All you need to know is that this is it for you guys. Go Agumon." Tai said as he reached for his digivice.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon!"

Analyzer (Tai): Wargreymon is a mega level digimon. He gathers energy around his claws in a giant orb known as Terra force.

"Those who seek to destroy will be stopped." Wargreymon said.

"Don't make us laugh." Dark said.

"Let's take care of this one quickly and powerfully." Green said as they began to glow.

"You fools. I guess I have to show." Wargreymon said as he gathered energy in his claws.

" **Terra Force**."

Wargreymon created a giant ball of energy and released it at the five creating a giant explosion that the others heard.

"Something must have happened." Kari said. They reached the end and appeared in the digital world, but the gate was closing.

"Tai!" Ross said as he tried to get back in to help him, but it closed. "No. He's gone."

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Sora: Andromon it's good to see you again.

Richard: I only came to terminate digimon.

Ross: Terminate digimon!?

Adam: I knew we couldn't trust you.

During a fight Andromon jumped in and blocked an attack at Richard.

Richard: Andromon!


	21. Feelings of the Digimon

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened for those who missed it. We were on our way to go back to the digital world. I even tried to bring Richard and his partner Triggermon. Just as we were about to leave the five Aegiochusmon brothers tried to stop us and they were strong. Tai stayed behind in the gate to stop them, but now I see that was a big mistake.

"Feelings of the Digimon"

The gate closed with Tai still inside after he tried to fight the Aeigochusmon.

"No. I don't believe it." Ross said.

"Is Tai really gone?" Marissa said.

"No, he can't be." Kari said as she was about to fall to her knees, but Davis held her up and comfort her.

"We got to open the gate back up and go back for him." Ishida said.

"I'm afraid that can't be done." Izzy said.

"It doesn't matter." Ross said. "Tai would want us to keep fighting. Let's head over to Baratramon's castle. It's time we put an end to this for good." Ross said.

…

Baratramon's Castle

Vadareomon was just reported in that Ross and all the others had just arrived in the digital world.

"Those humans made back to the digital world?" Vadareomon said. "Inconceivable. These humans are relentless. Not even the Aegiochusmon could stop them. It seems I have no choice but to deal with them myself. All in the name of Baratramon."

…

The Digidestine

They were making their way up Baratramon's mountain and this time they were being careful because they knew they could be attacked any second.

"Why are we sneaking around like this?" Richard said.

"Baratramon is wise and powerful. He's bound to know we're coming." Steven said.

"On top of that there's Vadareomon himself." Marissa said. "He'll try anything to destroy us and prevent us from getting to his master."

"That's why we're going to have to move fast and be careful so we can try to have the element of surprise on them." Ross said.

"Hold up." Coyotemon said.

"What's wrong?" Adam said.

"I hear something coming. It sounds like footsteps and they're getting closer." Coyotemon said. They all were trying to listen and something or someone was coming closer to them.

"It sounds like they're right in front of us." Rammon said. They all looked ahead to see who was coming. When they got a look they saw it was an old friend of the older digidestine.

"It's Andromon!" T.K. said.

"Andromon?" Marissa said.

Analyzer (Ross): Andromon is an ultimate machine digimon. His right hand can spin like a drill and stores electricity in it for his Lightning Blade attack.

"Andromon it's good to see you again." Sora said.

"It's good to see you again my friends." Andromon said.

"This robot is your friend. That is cool." Matt said.

"I see that there are new faces. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Andromon."

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Ross." He reached out to shake Andromon's hand.

" **Trigger Bullet**."

Andromon looked and saw small purple energy balls shot at him, but he blocked them easily. Everyone looked to see Richard and Triggermon attacking him.

"Richard what are you doing? Andromon isn't a bad guy. He's the friend of the original digidestine." Ross said.

"So, who cares?" Richard said.

"Who cares? What are you talking about?" Ross said.

"I only came with you guys for one reason. I only came to terminate digimon." Richard said.

"Terminate digimon?!" Ross said.

"Why would you want to terminate us digimon?" Raptormon said.

"It's simple. Digimon come into our world and cause mayhem. It's a no brainer to destroy them." Richard said. "The ones that have partners are okay because they have humans to keep them tamed, but the ones that are wild need to be dealt with."

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Adam said.

"Richard this is crazy." Ross said. "You shouldn't try to destroy every digimon just because of what a few did."

"Besides we won't let you." Matt said.

"Why do you even care? Digimon are nothing more, but creatures made of data. They hold no emotions and so we shouldn't feel for them." Richard said.

"That's nuts. Triggermon do you really agree with him? How is it your partners with him?" Betamon said.

"All I want is to defeat any digimon that cause problems so the world will be a better place." Triggermon said.

"But he thinks digimon hold no emotion. You can show him emotion." Haramon said.

"Digimon don't have feelings at all. Look at the ten foot giant that's standing with you guys." Richard said.

"I may not show feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't have them." Andromon said.

"In a matter of seconds none of you will be feeling your limbs." They all looked up to see Vadareomon flying right above them.

"Okay him you can fight." Ross said.

"What do you want this time?" Adam said.

"Do you even need to ask?" Vadareomon said. "Let's see how you handle against this guy. Show yourself Megakabuterimon." He snapped his fingers and a Megakabuterimon in blue came out from the mountain.

Analyzer (Izzy): Megakabuterimon comes in different colors, but he's still a powerful ultimate digimon. He can shoot electricity from his horn for his Horn Buster.

"Here I thought Megakabuterimon was only red." Cody said.

"Megakabuterimon attack." Vadareomon said.

"I don't think so." Ross said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to….Rexomon!"

"Rexomon digivolve to…Cyberrexomon!"

Megakabuterimon flew down at them, but Cyberrexomon was able to block him and pushed him back.

"While they're taking care of the bug you and I take care of the one above our heads." Richard said.

"Right." Triggermon said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Triggermon digivolve to….Lasromon!"

Lasromon flew up past Megakabuterimon and Cyberrexomon. He went up to Vadareomon and tried firing his laser, but Vadareomon was able to fly out of the way.

"I see we have a new traitor of the digimon." Vadareomon said.

"Think whatever you want. Richard and I only came with them so we could come to the digital world to do this." Lasromon said and started firing his laser again, but Vadareomon evaded all of them.

"Richard we have to work together." Ross said.

"You do things your way and I'll do it my way." Richard said.

"I see. So you're all not as united as I thought." Vadareomon said.

"Richard and I are just new to them." Lasromon said. Megakabuterimon rammed his horn against Cyberrexomon.

"Cyberrexomon get that bug out of the way so we can help out Lasromon." Ross said. Cyberrexomon grabbed a hold of Megakabuterimon's horn and tossed him over the mountain.

" **Cyber Meteor**."

Cyberrexomon fired the energy orb and hit Megakabuterion creating an explosion that destroyed him. Lasromon kept firing at Vadareomon, but he was moving too fast for him.

"Let me know if you get tired from all your running." Lasromon said.

"I like to think of it as training since I'm about to get stronger." Vadareomon said.

"What does that mean?" Yolei said.

"He couldn't possibly…." Ken said, but Vadareomon began to glow in a bright light.

"Vadareomon digivolve to…." His entire outfit changed to white with yellow lining and the paint around his eyes turned a bright dark blue.

"Megavadareomon!"

"Wait did he digivolve? It just looks like he changed color?" Matt said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." T.K. said.

Analyzer (Betamon) T.K.'s right. Megavadareomon is much stronger than Vadareomon as an ultimate. He holds real power of music with his Musical Beam attack.

"Digivolve or not I'll still take you down." Lasromon said, but Megavadareomon disappeared and reappeared behind Lasromon in less than a second and sent him crashing to the ground in one strong kick.

"Lasromon!" Richard said as he ran over to him and he couldn't really get up.

"How'd he do that?" Cyberrexomon said.

"The same way I did this." Megavadareomon said as he used his new found speed and struck Cyberrexomon in the gut as he was brought to his knees.

"He's so fast!" Ross said.

"That's right and this power will lead to your end." Megavadareomon said.

" **Musical Beam**."

Megavadareomon shot a blast of music from his hands and tried to hit them.

"Enough. I won't let you hurt them." Andromon said as his hand started spinning.

" **Lightning Blade**."

Andromon shot a blade of lightning, but Megavadareomon blocked it with just one arm.

"Lasromon get up." Richard said as Lasromon tried to move. Megavadareomon aimed his hand at Richard and fired. Richard saw the attack and there wasn't time to dodge it. It was then something shocked everyone. Andromon jumped in took the attack.

"Andromon!" Richard said as Andromon collapsed on the ground. "Why did you protect me?"

"You claim digimon don't hold emotions." Andromon said. "You might be right since we are made of data, but we do feel and I felt I had to protect you. There are some digimon that do bad things, but there are others who do what's right and that's what I do." He said, but it was the way Andromon said that caught his attention.

'He felt he had to save me and he's in pain. I was wrong. Digimon can feel.' Richard thought and saw his data was breaking apart. "No! You have to hold on." However Andromon couldn't as he turned to data and was gone.

"I can't believe it. After everything he's gone." Sora said. Richard gritted his teeth as he felt so bad, so guilty, and felt he was the reason. Megavadareomon was the real one he had to destroy. Lasromon felt his anger as he stood up.

"I've had enough of all of you. Now like Andromon none of you will be leaving here in one piece." Megavadareomon.

"Megavadareomon!" Richard called out as he and Lasromon charged at him. "This is for Andromon!" He said as he glowed a bright purple.

"Activating Digivolving!" He pressed the button as the beam was more powerful and wider.

Lasromon digivolve to..." He went through the tunnel of data as his laser turned to a cannon, he gain a chest plate with a green jewel, his legs turned human, and his head changed. (Linehalt from bakugan with battle gear)

"Bustixmon!"

Analyzer (Izzy) Bustermon, an ultimate level digimon. He charges energy in that cannon he carries and launches it in a powerful blast for his Dark Buster attack.

"Andromon showed me I don't have to hate all digimon, just those that are like you." Richard said. "Attack Bustixmon!" Bustixmon flew up to Megavadareomon and whacked him with the cannon.

"You still can't stop me." Megavadareomon said. The two flew in at each other and hit against each other at incredible speed. When Megavadareomon stopped Bustixmon aimed his cannon right at his chest and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the way.

" **Dark Buster**."

Bustixmon fired his cannon at close range and caused an explosion that Megavadareomon got caught in.

"Lord Baratramon avenge me!" Megavadaremon called out and turned to data as Bustixmon flew down.

"Unreal. After all the pain he caused us he's finally gone." Adam said.

"What are we waiting for?" Richard said as they all looked at him. "We got an enemy to beat….team." That had them all happy as they now had a new member of their team.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Baratramon: For Vadareomon and all other digimon I will defeat you.

All of them attacked and Baratramon tried to fight back.

Baratramon: Power Diminish.

Ross: We can't give up.

Adam and Ross came into Baratramon's throne.

Baratramon: I will end this. Final Force.


	22. Strength in the Past

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened to us so far. We made it to the digital world and once we arrived we met the older digidestine's old friend Andromon. Of course Vadareomon got in our way again and he even somehow digivolved to Megavadareomon. It was Andromon's sacrifice that helped Richard see the truth and we finally got rid of Vadareomon. Now Baratramon is next.

"Strength in the Past"

Ross and all the others finally arrived at the front step of Baratramon's castle.

"This is it." Ross said.

"Tell me. Is this Baratramon really that strong that we need everyone here?" Richard said.

"He is." Adam said as he thought back to their last fight. "He was so strong that even all five of our attacks combined couldn't stop him."

"He wouldn't do any damage to him." Marissa said.

"Well that's not a problem now since we're here." Davis said.

"I was hoping to have all twelve, but since we don't know what happened to Tai this will have to do." Ross said.

"So we're down by one man and one digimon. That's not really a problem." Matt said.

"True, but Agumon could become a mega level digimon." Steven said.

"That's not a problem since Gabumon can become a mega and all our power here is enough to beat him." Ishida said.

"Let's not wait any longer." Raptormon said.

"You're right Raptormon. Let's go you guys." Ross said as they all entered. Inside Baratramon's throne he could sense that they were coming. He opened his eyes and saw that they were all right there.

"So you've returned." Baratramon said.

"That's right. We came back to bring you down this time." Ross said.

"I sensed in the fight outside that you defeated Vadareomon. I also see that you have reinforcements this time." Baratramon said.

"So that's Baratramon?" Richard said.

"He's huge." Triggermon said.

"We took care of your little sidekick and now you're next." Adam said.

"Very well. While battling you humans have been amusing this little squabble of ours must come to an end." Baratramon said as he stood. "You humans have defeated or destroyed so many digimon. For Vadareomon and all other digimon I will defeat you."

'What does he mean by that? He was the one that have been attacking us and wants all humans destroyed.' Ross thought. 'He seems like an honorable and noble guy so I don't understand his reason for any of this.'

"Ross." Raptormon said as he snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ross let's get ready."

"Oh right. Are you guys ready?" Ross said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Raptormon digivolve to…Rexomon!"

"Rexomon digivolve to….Cyberrexomon!"

"Coyotemon digivolve to….Dingomon!"

"Dingomon digivolve to….Weredingomon!"

"Rammon digivolve to…Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to…Taurtauromon!"

"Haramon digivolve to…Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to….Megaseadramon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to….Lasromon!"

"Lasromon digivolve to….Bustixmon!"

"Veemon are you ready?" Davis said.

"Time to dust off some old boots." Veemon said.

"Veemon/Wormmon warp DNA digivolve to….Imperialdramon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

"Hawkmon/Gatomon warp DNA digivolve to….Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon/Patamon warp DNA digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Lilymon!"

"There's more to winning a battle then just numbers." Baratramon said. "Allow me to show you." His fist began to glow.

" **Final Force**."

Baratramon released the energy at them and was able to blow them all against the wall. They all managed to get up and all the digimon charged into battle. Imperialdramon was first as he flew in and tried to push Baratramon back, but Baratramon stood his ground. Baratramon gave him a kick to the side. All the small digimon like Weredingomon, Silphymon, and Taurtauromon climbed up on him.

"What is all of this?" Baratramon said. The three of them tried to attack him while on him, but he was able to shake them off.

"If close range attackswon't work then let's use long range." Bustixmon said.

" **Dark Buster**."

" **Justice Beam**."

Both he and Shakkoumon launched their attacks and blasted him, but he was able to block the both of them. Then Megakabuterimon flew in and rammed his horn against him.

"I'll admit not half bad." Baratramon said. "Though not half good either." He grabbed Megakabuterimon and tossed him. Zudomon dodged him and was about to strike with his hammer, but Baratramon grabbed it and then pounded Zudomon away.

"It's not a good idea to get too close to him." Zermesmon said.

"Then let's keep our distance." Lilymon said.

" **Flower Cannon**."

" **Blast Hurricane**."

Both of them launched their attacks and hit Baratramon, but he wasn't bothered by any of them. Then Cyberrexomon flew in and grabbed Baratramon.

"What are you doing?" Baratramon said.

" **Cyber Meteor**."

Cyberrexomon fired his attack at close range and caused an explosion. Then Cyberrexomon flew through the smoke, but Baratramon was still unharmed.

"Firing an attack at close range? A smart, but risky maneuver." Baratramon said, but then spotted Imperialdramon was building up power in his cannon.

"It's also a good maneuver when your friends are helping you buy time for me to charge enough power to attack." Imperialdramon said.

" **Positron Laser**."

Imperialdramon fired the laser, but Baratramon help up his hand and was able to block the attack.

"Those hands of his are like two giant defensive walls. He holds power in them to attack and strength to block attacks." Adam said.

"We've got to do something about those hands. If we can just get a clear shot with a powerful attack we can end this." Ross said.

"Leave that to me." Metalgarurumon said.

" **Grace Cross Freezer**."

Metalgarurumon fired missiles from all over his body and they hit Baratramon around his arms.

"Is this all you can do?" Baratramon said, but then he felt that his arms were starting to freeze and that he couldn't move them.

"Hurry. Now's our chance." Metalgarurumon said.

"You heard him guys." Steven said.

"Attack with everything you can." Ross said. All the digimon launched their attacks. It caused a giant explosion that blew most of the wall behind Baratramon away with a small part of the mountain. They waited for the smoke to clear and everything to settle and saw that Baratramon was knocked down.

"Did we win?" Marissa said.

"I'm not sure." Ross said.

"Nothing could have withstood an attack like that and he didn't had any defense." Matt said.

"You're right. We won." Bustixmon said. They all cheered that they thought they were wrong, but Ross wasn't sure. Then he was shocked to see that Baratramon was getting up.

"Guys!" Ross shouted and they all saw he was getting up.

"No way." Megaseadramon said.

"How is that possible?" Zermesmon said.

"Nothing could have survived that. Is he really that powerful?" Weredingomon said. Baratramon was able to get up, but he was badly injured.

"I'll admit that attack was powerful and lowering my defenses was genius." Baratramon said. "That would have finished any ordinary opponent, but I cannot be defeated so easily. I trained my body to the very limit."

"It's true. Nothing can stop him." Steven said.

"There's no end to him." Matt said.

"No. Try combining attacks again. HE can't withstand a second attack." Ross said.

"I don't think so." Baratramon said.

" **Power Diminish**."

He clapped his hands together as he unleashed a sonic wave that was shocking all of the digimon that it caused all of them to dedigivolve and fell to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Ross said.

"Power Diminish forces your digimon to revert back to their original forms and you can't have them digivolve into those forms again for a while." Baratramon said.

"So our digimon can't digivolve again?" Marissa said.

"I'm ending this right now." Baratramon said as he took a step forward, but Ross saw that he was exhausted as they all checked on their digimon.

"Raptormon are you sure you can't digivolve?" Ross said.

"Sorry Ross." Raptormon said.

"No this is our chance." Ross said.

" **Terra Force**."

A ball of energy was shot from behind all of them and hit Baratramon. They all looked behind them to see Tai and Wargreymon.

"Tai!" Ross said.

"Quick, grab the digimon and let's get out of here." Tai said. They each grabbed their partner and took off and Baratramon didn't try to go after them. They made it outside and thought it was safe.

"Tai how did you get out of the tunnel?" Ross said.

"I'll explain everything later." Tai said.

"Are you guys alright?" Wargreymon said.

"Just barely." Richard said.

"I still can't believe it. We gave him everything, but he even has the power to dedigivolve our digimon." Steven said.

"Guys come on. This is our chance." Ross said.

"Our chance for what?" Matt said.

"It's impossible." Marissa said.

"We can't give up." Ross said. "This is our chance. He's lost more than half his strength. We may never get this close again."

"Ross." Tai said.

"Tai you've been giving me advice since my adventure began, but now I'm following my own advice and anyone who wants to come with me can." Ross said, but none of them were responding.

"Well I'm coming with you." Raptormon said.

"Alright then let's go." Ross said as the both of them ran back inside.

"Well can't let him have all the fun. You want to get back in there?" Adam said.

"Yeah. He's right. We can't give up." Coyotemon said as the two of them ran back inside as well.

"They truly are digidestine." Wargreymon said. "They never give up and they're willing to fight to the very end. There is one thing I can do for them." Ross and Adam ran back to the throne room and were faced with Baratramon.

"The two of you came back?" Baratramon said.

"We're not giving up until we defeat you." Ross said.

"Do your worst. We can take it." Adam said.

"I will end this." Baratramon said charging up his attack.

" **Final Force**."

Baratramon launched his attack at them and they braced themselves for the attack. Then Wargreymon flew in front of them with his arms out and took the force of the attack.

"Wargreymon!" Raptormon said.

"What are you doing?" Ross said.

"What I must." Wargreymon said. Tai and the others came in at the top of a balcony.

"Wargreymon!" Tai said.

"Tai, farewell my friend." Wargreymon said as his armor was breaking apart and he was blown back. "Ross, Adam I will give you my remaining power to finish this fight." Wargreymon shot two beams from his body as he became an egg and went to Tai. The two lights hit Ross' and Adam's digivices.

"Wargreymon gave us his power." Ross said.

"He saved us." Adam said.

"He gave us his power for a reason. We won't let Wargreymon's sacrifice be in vein." Ross said as they both held up their digivices.

"Activating WARP digivolving!" Ross pressed the button and the red beam became even stronger.

"Raptormon warp digivolve to…" He traveled through the tunnel of data. His body became human shape. He gained human arms in gauntlets with a sword with an orange blade, metal leg braces, metal wings, and a red mask on his face.

"Warrexomon!"

"Activating WARP digivolving!" Adam pressed the button and the same thing happened.

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to…" Coyotemon went through the tunnel two. He gained a human shape with blue metal gloves, a blue chest plate, a championship belt around his waist, and gained a metal helmet.

"Machdingomon!"

With two new digimon they have gained a whole new power as they were all amazed with these new forms. Now the question is, is this power enough?

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Adam: What amazing power they have.

Baratramon was pushed off the mountain.

Machdingomon: We hold new power.

Warrexomon: This is the power we've gained from our friendship.

Baratramon was down and Warrexomon was about to deal the final strike.

Ross: Warrexomon stop!


	23. Mega, Mega Level Digimon

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

We finally thought we were ready to face against Baratramon, but it was harder than we thought. He took everything we threw at him and he still managed to get back up. Tai and Wargreymon came and saved us, but I wasn't ready to quit, so I decided to stay and fight when the others wanted to run. It was then that Wargreymon sacrificed himself and gave his power to me and Adam for our digimon to become megas. This could be our last shot.

"Mega, Mega Level Power"

Raptormon and Coyotemon became mega level digimon and everyone thought it was amazing. Now they were Warrexomon and Machdingomon thanks to Wargreymon giving up his power and gave it to Ross and Adam.

"Wow look at those two!" Marissa said.

"So that's warp digivolving. I've always wanted to see it myself." Rammon said.

"Who did Raptormon and Coyotemon become?" Haramon said.

Analyzer (Richard): That one there is Warrexomon. He's a mega level digimon and can release energy from his sword from the power of dinosaurs known as Jurassic Slash.

Analyzer (Steven): The other one is Machdingomon. He's a mega level and like a champion boxer. He can created this round screen that amplifies a beam out of his mouth called Midnight Howl.

"Amazing. I never thought we have actual mega level digimon." Ross said.

"This is thanks to you Agumon." Tai said as he held onto his egg. Tai was happy that Ross and Adam now have the power to have mega levels yet also sad because it cost a great friend.

"Let's see what they got." Adam said.

"I must admit, it's impressive you have this new power." Baratramon said.

"It's pretty amazing to us too. This is the first time we ever became these forms." Warrexomon said tightening and loosening his hand.

"I can hardly wait to see what we can do, but yet you're barely at half strength. This doesn't seem right." Machdingomon said.

"I admire your honor to not fight an opponent that is injured and not at complete strength, but you don't need to worry. I won't ever quit until this is done no matter how much strength I have. So come at me. Let this be our final battle." Baratramon said.

"Okay. Just remembered that you asked for it." Machdingomon said. He flew in and pounded Baratramon in the gut with much power that it caused him to slide back. Warrexomon flew in next and kicked him back and outside his castle with the back wall gone from the previous fight and with him backed to the cave walls.

"What amazing power they have." Adam said.

"Those two are only about seven feet tall each, but they're able to push a giant like him back." Matt said.

"This is going to be incredible." Betamon said. Baratramon tried to pound the both of them, but they flew out of the way.

"It's kind of cramp in here." Warrexomon said.

"Then let's take this outside." Machdingomon said. They both flew in and kicked Baratramon through the mountain and straight outside. Baratramon lost his footing and caused him to slide down the mountain and Warrexomon and Machdingomon flew down after him.

"Come on. We've got to get down there." Ross said.

"Right." Adam said as they both ran out and after their digimon. The others went down and tried to follow them. Baratramon slid down the mountain until he reach the base and the two digimon flew down near him.

"Any chance that fall stopped him?" Warrexomon said.

"Doubtful." Machdingomon said as Baratramon brought himself up and he actually admire their new power.

"Impressive, but let's see how far that takes you." Baratramon said as he was storing up power again.

" **Final Force**."

Baratramon fired his attack, but both of them were able to move out of the way. Warrexomon flew in and tried slashing at Baratramon, but with his size and strength all it was doing was just leaving cuts.

"Hey you overgrown werewolf." Machdingomon said getting Baratramon's attention and Machdingomon pounded him across the face knocking him down. Baratramon managed to get himself up. "Let's see how you like this." Machdingomon created a blue circular energy screen.

" **Midnight Howl**."

Machdingomon shot out a blue beam from his mouth that passed through the screen and like a magnifying glass it made the beam stronger as it passed through and blasted Baratramon back.

"Not bad. Now it's my turn." Warrexomon said as his sword began to glow a bright orange.

" **Jurassic Slash**."

He shot an orange energy slash that emitted orange energy beings of dinosaurs. Baratramon got slashed as the blast pushed him back again and this time knocked him down. Ross and the others made it down on the flying digimon and saw the whole thing.

"They're overpowering him." Marissa said.

"Not exactly. Since neither one of them became megas before they're power shouldn't be over Baratramon's." Ken said.

"Then how is it they're winning?" Triggermon said.

"I get it. It's because they're smaller and faster than Baratramon and with their combined powers they can beat him. On top of that Baratramon has used up most of his energy." Steven said. "That attack he used to dedigivolve our digimon must have drained him of some of his power and he took a lot of damage when we all combined our attacks." Baratramon managed to pull himself up.

"This power they both hold is extraordinary." Baratramon said. "Though I cannot fail. I must succeed in my goal to destroy vile humans."

"Vile humans?" Ross said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're wrong about the humans." Warrexomon said.

"It's because of them that we have this strength." Machdingomon said. "Perhaps we need to show him some more of what we can do." Baratramon managed to grab the both of them and put the squeeze on them. "I think that this is all he has left."

"You're right." Warrexomon said as they manage to break free from his grasp. Baratramon tried to attack with a right hook, but he was moving slower so they moved out of the way. Machdingomon flew in and gave him an uppercut. Warrexomon flew up and then came down leg first on his head and then spin kicked him in the back of it. "It's all over Baratramon."

"You've got nothing left and you don't have the strength to fight back." Machdingomon said. "We hold new power. The power that will be used to defeat you."

"You made the mistake of attacking the humans." Warrexomon said. "This is the power we've gained from our friendship. From both the humans we have as our friends and each other is how we got from where we are now. The strength from the hearts of human and digimon are one."

" **Jurassic Slash**."

" **Midnight Howl**."

Both of them launched their attacks and blasted Baratramon that created an explosion. Baratramon was still standing with scars and other wounds over his body, but for only for a few seconds as he fell back. This time Baratramon was down and it didn't look like he was getting back up.

"Is it over now?" Kari said.

"I think so. I think it's really over this time." Ross said as Baratramon was taking deep breaths since he was out of energy and he wasn't moving at all.

"I have no strength left." Baratramon said. "I can't move. I can't get up to fight anymore. Is this really how it ends? Have these digimon really gotten this much stronger because of the humans? Is truly the strength from the combined hearts of both human and digimon?" Warrexomon came down standing on Baratramon's chest.

"This is where it ends, right here and right now." Warrexomon said as he held his sword over his chest ready to strike. Baratramon didn't had the strength to fight anymore, he accepted his fate as Warrexomon was about to strike.

"Warrexomon stop!" Warrexomon stopped with his sword only inches away from the chest. They both looked back and saw Ross come down from the flying digimon. "Don't do it."

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: Baratramon you never meant for any of this did you?

Baratramon: No.

Steven: Wow I feel kind of bad.

Baratramon: There is an evil destroying the digital world.

An energy blast came and shot Baratramon in the back.

Ross: Baratramon!


	24. Curse the World

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

With the help of Wargreymon giving us his power Raptormon and Coyotemon became Warrexomon and Machdingomon. Their power together managed to defeat Baratramon. Warrexomon was about to deal the final blow, but I stopped him. There's really more to this than what meets the eye.

"Curse the World"

The fight came to a conclusion, but Ross told Warrexomon to stop his attack and everyone was wondering what he was thinking.

"Don't do it Warrexomon." Ross said.

"What?" Warrexomon said.

"Are you crazy?" Adam said as the digimon they rode on returned to their rookie forms. "This is our chance to finally finish Baratramon. Why do you want to keep that from happening?"

"Warrexomon get off him." Ross said. Warrexomon thought this was strange, but he did what he was told and Baratramon tried to get up.

"Ross I don't understand." Warrexomon said.

"Baratramon you never meant for any of this did you?" Ross said.

"No." Baratramon said and that shocked the others.

"What? What do you mean he never meant for this?" Richard said.

"I thought it was strange on some of the stuff he said. He called us vile humans and he was fighting for the digimon." Ross said. "We never really got why Baratramon wanted us humans destroyed. If I had to guess I say Baratramon was only doing it to defend the digimon, but that's the part that doesn't make sense to me."

"Baratramon is what he saying true?" Adam said.

"It is the truth." Baratramon said. "You see I was just trying to help digimon find their human partners. I've heard that there have been some digimon that went to the human world and I was just trying to help others find theirs."

"That explains why you had a digital gate." Marissa said.

"Yes. I let the digimon use my gate to leave to the real world to find their partners, but I heard that there humans that were destroying the digimon that were sent there." Baratramon said.

"The wild digimon we fought." Steven said.

"Of course. That explains how wild digimon keep appearing in the real world." Rammon said.

"But then why did they attack our world?" Matt said.

"They were probably just trying to find their partners, but they don't know how our world works." Richard said.

"That makes sense. Those digimon were probably just scared and confused." Adam said.

"We didn't even try to help them. We just thought they were causing mayhem." Machdingomon said.

"So Baratramon found out and thought we were the enemy." Warrexomon said.

"You are correct. When I heard that the humans were destroying digimon I thought you were the enemy." Baratramon said.

"It also made us look like we were destroying our own kind and siding with the humans." Triggermon said.

"No wonder Vadareomon called us traitors." Haramon said.

"So it looks like we were the bad guys." Betamon said.

"All I was trying to do was unite both the digital world and your world from when I heard legends of humans saving the digital world." Baratramon said. "Then when I heard of the actions some humans took I had to do what I could. I felt responsible for what happened to those digimon and it was my mistake I had to fix. That's when I decided to destroy you humans."

"Wow I feel kind of bad." Marissa said as they all felt guilty.

"Baratramon I'm so sorry. We had no idea." Ross said.

"We want the real world and the digital world to be united too." T.K. said.

"Yeah those humans from the legends are these guys right here." Patamon said.

"Well except the younger ones, but you know what I mean." Veemon said.

"Baratramon let us make this right. We can unite our worlds if we work together." Ross said. "I know we were enemies, but now I see we're really on the same side."

"I can see you are a noble man. You had the chance to finish me, but you didn't take it. I can see now that we can become allies." Baratramon said and they were all happy to see that. "Also…I was trying to build an army."

"An army, for what?" Adam said.

"There is an evil destroying the digital world." Baratramon said.

"Destroying the digital world?" Kari said.

"Who would do that?" Gatomon said.

"A group of evil digimon that is destroying each section of the digital world. They are known as the…."

" **Supreme Destroyer**."

A giant blast of energy came out of nowhere and hit Baratramon in the back.

"Baratramon!" Ross called out and then Baratramon turned into data. He was gone and they couldn't believe it. Ross became enraged as he look around the smoke. "Alright who's the wise guy, who did that?"

"Well what do we have here?"

"Some humans that have no idea what they're up against."

"Show yourselves you cowards." Adam said.

"You dare call us cowards?"

"You're going to regret saying that after seeing our terrifying power." Four digimon were coming out through the smoke. One looked like a Piedmon with a black top and blue pants. One was a purple Devimon with some bright green lining on his body. One was red Ravemon with a blue mask and both his wings black. The final was a darker version of Omnimon.

"Who are you guys?" Ross said.

"We are known as the Dark Knights. My name is Malpiedmon."

"I am Nitrodevimon."

"My name is Shadowomnimon."

"And I'm D-Ravemon."

"The only one that looks like a night is the big one there." Matt said.

"I think it's just a name." Richard said.

"I'm guessing that you, Shadowomnimon, is the one that shot Baratramon in the back like a coward." Ross said.

"In battle if you see an opening you take it." Shadowomnimon said.

"We couldn't have taken Baratramon down without your help so thank you." Malpiedmon said.

"Are you the ones Baratramon told us about? Are you the ones destroying the digital world?" Warrexomon said.

"I guess we're becoming popular." D-Ravemon said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Machdingomon said.

"Why are you then and how?" Warrexomon said.

"It's quite simple on how." Nitrodevimon said as he had black spark coming out of his hand as he held it up. "It's a technique known as Corruption Evil."

"It fills the data of an area with a virus and destroys it." Malpiedmon said as he got down on one knee. "Perhaps you like a demonstration."

"Don't you dare. We're not going to let you destroy the digital world." Ross said, but Malpiedmon just smirked and release the power as part of the ground was breaking apart. "Stop it!"

"Relax this is only a small part. Wait until you see what it can really do. That is if you're around for that long." Malpiedmon said.

"I don't think so." Warrexomon said as he flew in with his sword out. Malpiedmon pulled one of his swords out and the two collided with Warrexomon pushing him back as the two clashed against each other.

"Hold on Warrexomon. I'll help you." Machdingomon said, but Nitrodevimon got in his way.

"You have to deal with me first." Nitrodevimon said. Machdingomon tried to pound him, but Nitrodevimon was moving too fast for him.

"We've got to help them out." Marissa said.

"Let's take care of the other two." Steven said as the others got ready to fight.

"Activating digivolving!"

"Haramon digivolve to…Harpaymon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to….Zermesmon!"

"Rammon digivolve to…Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to….Taurtauromon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to…Lasromon!"

"Lasromon digivolve to….Bustixmon!"

The four of them charged in to fight Shadowomnimon and D-Ravemon. Taurtauromon and Megaseadramon faced off against Shadowomnimon.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Both of them launched their attacks and they hit, but they didn't even leave a scratch on him.

"Is that the best you got?" Shadowomnimon said. "I guess it's my turn. This shouldn't take long." His sword came out from his left arm and in one swing he created a force that pounded both of them and already had them de digivolve.

"He shot them back into their rookie forms in just one swing of his sword?" Steven said.

"That's insane." Matt said. Zermesmon and Bustixmon flew to D-Ravemon and they were about to get him, but then he just disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Zermesmon said.

"I got him." Bustixmon said as he spotted him and started firing, but D-Ravemon just kept disappearing and reappearing causing him to miss. "How's he doing that? Is he teleporting?"

"No. I can feel the movements in the wind. He's just moving at incredible speed." Zermesmon said.

"That's correct." They look up and spotted him.

" **Black Demon Tornado**."

He spun around with his claw out in a tornado and struck the both of them as they were forced to dedigivolve as well.

"In one hit too?" Richard said.

"Just what are they?" Marissa said. Machdingomon kept trying to hit Nitrodevimon, but he was moving too fast for him as he was dodging everything he threw at him.

"I'm a little disappointed." Nitrodevimon said.

"Disappointed?" Machdingomon said.

"Here I thought you had some power, but I was wrong." Nitrodevimon said and held up both of his arms.

" **Wrath of Shadows**."

A dark energy disk formed in his hands and then tossed it at Machdingomon as it hit with so much power that it knocked him to the ground. Warrexomon kept trying to slice Malpiedmon, but he was able to block all his attacks.

"Well you certainly have some skill with that sword, but you don't have power compared to me." Malpiedmon said as he put his sword away.

"What are you doing?" Warrexomon said.

"I don't even need one sword to beat you." Malpiedmon said and just held up one hand where white energy was being stored in.

" **Duel Jester**."

He shot the energy and blasted Warrexomon as he was blown into the side of the mountain and slid down it. Both Warrexomon and Machdingomon were having trouble getting up.

"Just what are they?" Ishida said.

"They're knocking them down so easily." T.K. said.

"Just who are these guys and how are they so strong?" Tai said.

"You mean you don't recognize us." Nitrodevimon said.

"You see we are the very same Piedmon and Devimon you thought you destroyed." Malpiedmon said and all of Tai's team was dismayed with surprise.

"No way. You two are the same ones?" Sora said.

"How can those two be alive?" Ross said.

"I think it's time we finish them." D-Ravemon said as the four seemed ready to deal the final strike, but Warrexomon and Machdingomon managed to stand up and tried to protect the others.

"Back for more?" Malpiedmon said.

" **Midnight Howl**."

" **Jurassic Slash**."

They both tried to attack, but they were injured badly to use their attacks at full power that they didn't even feel a thing. Shadowomnimon aimed his cannon and fired a warning shot in front of them that blew them all back.

"I think it's time we got rid of you humans so you'll never have to bother us again." Nitrodevimon said. He was using his power as it surrounded the ground they were all on and he was able to lift it.

"Hold on. It looks like we're going for a ride." Ross said as Nitrodevimon tossed them far up into the sky. The true evil has revealed itself. Just how will they face this new enemy?

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Sora: Those are Starmon.

They were all brought to the Starmon's base.

Starmon: Let's get these two some medical attention.

Izzy: Gennai, Azulongmon what are you doing here?

Gennai: If the digital world falls then Crystallomon will rise.

Azulongmon: You need to learn synchro digivolving.


	25. One Giant Digital Leap

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

In our last fight we found out Baratramon wasn't really our enemy. All he was trying to do was unite both worlds. That was when he met his end curtesy of a group named the Dark Knights. It turns out Baratramon was trying to build an army to fight them because they're destroying the digital world. Now it looks like it's up to us, but how when we ended up who knows where?

"One Giant Digital Leap"

"Hey Marissa. Can you hear me? Wake up." Marissa was regaining consciousness and saw Haramon with Sora and Kari.

"Marissa are you alright?" Sora said.

"Sora, Kari, Haramon?" Marissa said.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Haramon said. She looked around and saw that the others were around.

"Marissa you're awake!" Steven said.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Marissa said as she looked to see they were in deep hole.

"I don't know. We all just recently woke up." Richard said.

"Almost all. Looks like they got the worst of it." Joe said as Ross, Adam, Raptormon, and Coyotemon were still out cold.

"Are Ross and the others okay?" Marissa said.

"I think so, but they need some medical attention right away." Joe said.

"Okay I'll head up and see if I can find out where we are and get help." Tai said.

"I'll go with you." Davis said and they both started climbing. They tried to make it to the top, but they were having a rough time, like they had no air. "Man, why am I having such a hard time breathing?"

"I don't know, but keep going. We're almost up there." Tai said and they managed to pull themselves up, but they didn't believe what they were seeing. "Okay do you see what's wrong with this picture?" They were looking directly at the digital world. They were up in space on the moon.

"How'd we end up all the way up here?" Davis said. Tai didn't answer as he spotted headlights heading towards them and saw a couple Starmon riding a rover.

"What do we have here?" Starmon said.

"Hey can you help us out." Tai said. They managed to get all the others outside.

"I can't believe we're on the moon and we can breathe. This shouldn't be logical." Steven said.

"Well we are in the digital world, sort of." Rammon said.

"Thanks for the help. Who are you anyway?" Marissa said.

"Those are Starmon." Sora said.

Analyzer (Yolei): Starmon are champion level digimon. Their Meteor Shower attacks allows them to bring stars down in an actual meteor shower.

"Looks like your friends here are in bad shape." Starmon said.

"Yeah they used up more energy in our last fight. Can you help them?" Izzy said.

"Sure thing. We'll take you back to our base." Starmon said. They loaded up and started driving. They arrived at the Starmon's base and it was like being in a sci-fi movie. "Let's get these two some medical attention." They placed Ross and Adam into a couple rejuvenating chambers with Ross and Adam wearing oxygen masks.

"What about the digimon?" Biyomon said.

"Don't worry. They're being treated in a different room." Starmon said.

"Wow look at this. You can see the digital world from up there." Matt said as he pointed to a roof and they looked at the planet, only to see a piece disappear.

"Did you see that?" Richard said.

"Yeah, no doubt it's the Dark Knights." Ishida said.

….

The Digital World

The Dark Knights were destroying one part of the digital world after another as they one piece crumble away down to the depths of the planet.

"There's one more section corrupted." Malpiedmon said.

"Without those humans to get in the way there isn't anyone who can stop us." D-Ravemon said.

"My knights." A voice said from the core of the planet.

"Quiet you fool. Our master is speaking to us." Nitrodevimon said.

"I can feel that you grow closer to our goal, but I those humans could possess to be a problem."

"Master they are already taken care of." Malpiedmon said.

"We can't be too sure on that. Shadowomnimon I want you to investigate. See if you can find any trace of those vermin."

"I will do as you command master." Shadowomnimon said as he took off into the sky.

…..

The Moon

Ross and the others regained consciousness and saw the position they were in.

"You've got to be kidding me. We're on the moon?" Ross said.

"Yeah and we need to find a way back fast. The Dark Knights are destroying the digital world." Steven said.

"Steven's right, look at it. It's like there's less than half of it left." Coyotemon said.

"Excuse me, but there are a couple people that like to see you." Starmon said. They went into the command center and Tai and his group was pleased.

"Gennai!" Tai said.

"It's good to see you guys and there's more." Gennai said. They looked on the computer screen and saw the face of another friend.

"Azulongmon it's you!" Yolei said.

"It's nice to see all of you. You're all looking well." Azulongmon said.

"Who are these guys?" Adam said.

"They're both friends of theirs. Azulongmon is a powerful digimon." Ross said.

"Gennai, Azulongmn what are you doing here?" Izzy said.

"I take it you're here to talk to us about the Dark Knights." Ken said.

"That we are." Azulongmon said.

"The digital world hasn't been in a state like this for years and it's dire." Gennai said.

"Just who are these Dark Knights?" Richard said.

"The Dark Knights are a group of evil, worse than anything you've ever faced before." Gennai said. "Each one a powerful digimon. Let's start with D-Ravemon and Shadowomnimon."

Analyzer (Gennai): Shadowomnimon is a cruel dark knight that is also a mega level. He will destroy everything in sight with his Supreme Destroyer.

Analyzer (Gennai): D-Ravemon is no better. He's a mega level as well. He uses demon power with his raven power. His attacks are Black Demon Tornado and Demon Thunderstorm."

"What about Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon? They claim to be the same Piedmon and Devimon Tai and the others fought." Ross said.

"That's actually true." Gennai said.

"But how? They were destroyed and how come they are so much stronger?" Steven said.

"That's because both of them are synchro mega level digimon." Azulongmon said.

"Synchro mega level?!" They all said.

"What the heck is a synchro mega level digimon?" Davis said.

"Synchro digimon are digimon that have combined the powers of their previous forms into their current one. Making them even stronger." Azulongmon said.

"Let us tell you about those two." Gennai said.

Analyzer (Gennai): Malpiedmon is a synchro mega level digimon. He stores negative energy in his hands that's used to destroy almost anything with his Duel Jester and Dark Void.

Analyzer (Gennai): Nitrodevimon is a synchro mega level as well. He uses shadows in his attacks. His Wrath of Shadows is where he stores it into an energy disk and tosses it.

"Yeah I've noticed." Coyotemon said.

"What is it they're after?" Ross said.

"They want to release an evil that is sealed away in the core of the digital world." Azulongmon said.

"What evil?" Marissa said.

"A digimon named Crystallomon." Gennai said.

"Long ago Crystallomon tried to seize control of the digital world." Azulongmon said. "He was so powerful that not even the sovereign, including myself, could stop him. It took the last of our energy just to seal him away."

"Though he's brought those two scoundrels back to life and partnered them up with those other two." Gennai said. "They are placing a virus into each section of the digital world which is causing it to fall apart."

"How are they doing it?" Matt said.

"Each section of the digital world holds a landmark which is the source of the sections data." Gennai said. "If that landmark is corrupted then the whole data is corrupted and it falls apart. If the digital world falls then Crystallomon will rise."

"We aren't going to let that happen." Ross said.

"Ross is right. We have to get back to the digital world and stop them before the last landmark falls." Adam said.

"Even if you do get back you are a match for Shadowomnimon and D-Ravemon, but you aren't a match for Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon." Azulongmon said.

"Azulongmon's right. They have gone beyond the mega level." Gennai said.

"So then how do we stop them?" Betamon said.

"You need to learn synchro digivolving." Azulongmon said.

"We can synchro digivolve?" Raptormon said.

"Yes. Since Raptormon and Coyotemon can become mega level digimon they're your best chance." Gennai said.

"But how do we do it?" Coyotemon said.

"We'll have to figure out along the way." Ross said. "Each minute we waste the Dark Knights destroy more and more of the digital world and bringing Crystallomon closer to freedom. We have to leave now. Starmon do you have a rocket or something we can use to get back."

"We sure do." Starmon said. He showed them their rocket and they were checking it out. "This should get you right there in one tact."

"One problem. There's only enough room for six humans and six digimon." Steven said.

"Ross you and the others should be go." Tai said.

"Tai are you sure?" Ross said.

"This is your adventure, you can do it. It's why Wargreymon gave you his power." Tai said as he held the egg closer.

"Thanks Tai." Ross said.

"Sir we have an unidentified flying object heading straight towards us." Starmon said. It was brought on screen and showed Shadowomnimon.

"Shadowomnimon!" Ross said.

"What's he doing here?" Matt said.

"He must be looking for us." Triggermon said.

"If he wants a fight he got one." Ross said.

"Ross we can't fight here. That rocket is our only chance on getting back to the digital world. We can't risk it being destroyed." Steven said.

"You're right. Let's take this outside and away from here." Ross said as they all ran outside and hope they can at least take down one Dark Knight.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Shadowomnimon: This time I will finish you myself.

Ross: Come on. How do we unlock synchro digivolving?

Richard: It's no use. He's too strong.

Ross became angry as dark aura surrounded him.

Ross: No. No way you're winning! Raaaagh!


	26. Connections to a Dark Heart

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

After we lost our first fight with the Dark Knights we found ourselves on the moon. There we met up with Gennai and Azulongmon which was amazing. They told us that the Dark Knights are trying to release this powerful digimon named Crystallomon and about synchro digivolving, but before we could do anything we got some unwanted company coming.

"Connections to a Dark Heart"

Ross and all the others ran out of the Starmon base so it wouldn't get destroyed and they lose their chance of getting back to the digital world. When they were far enough Shadowomnimon came and landed down.

"So you humans and pest digimon did survive." Shadowomnimon said.

"We know what you and the others are up to in the digital world Shadowomnimon and it won't happen." Ross said.

"If you think we're going to sit by and watch as you revive Crystallomon you're dreaming." Raptormon said.

"You cannot prevent what is destined to happen." Shadowomnimon said. "Nitrodevimon might have send you all here and thought you were already destroyed, but that doesn't matter. This time I will finish you myself."

"Remember we can't let him get near the base." Steven said.

"If Shadowomnimon destroys that rocket then we won't make it to stop the rest of the Dark Knights." Adam said.

"Can we really beat him though?" Marissa said.

"I got a good look at his power. He blew me and Megaseadramon and myself away with just one swing of the sword." Rammon said.

"That isn't stopping us. Let's do it you guys." Ross said.

"Activating Digivolving!"

"Haramon digivolve to…Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivovle to….Megaseadramon!"

"Rammon digivolve to….Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to….Taurtauromon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to….Lasromon!"

"Lasromon digivolve to...Bustixmon!"

"Activating WARP digivolving!"

"Raptormon warp digivolve to…Warrexomon!"

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to….Machdingomon!"

"Do you really think you're a match for me?" Shadowomnimon said.

"Let's find out." Warrexomon said. He went in first with his sword.

" **Devastate Sword**."

Shadowomnimon's sword came out and he just knocked him away with his sword like it was a racket. Machdingomon tried flying behind him to attack him, but Shadowomnimon turned around and slammed his sword down causing him to crash in the ground.

"Avoid his sword." Bustixmon said as he started firing his cannon, but his blasts weren't doing a thing.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

Zermesmon started firing her energy shots and combined them with Bustixmon, but even together they weren't doing a thing.

"This is a joke." Shadowomnimon said. He swung his sword and the force blew the two of them back.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." Taurtauromon said.

"How are we suppose to beat him?" Megaseadramon said.

"We'll just have to try." Taurtauromon said.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

They both used their attacks, but they weren't having any effect on him either. Shadowomnimon got down and slid kick the two of them.

"He's unbelievable strong." Matt said.

"He's not bad for a copy of Omnimon." Sora said.

"A copy? I will show you that I'm the real thing." Shadowomnimon said as he pulled out his cannon.

" **Supreme Destroyer**."

"Get out of the way!" Tai said as they were all tried to move out of his range. He fired and caused a massive explosion that blew them all back.

"You're fight is with us!" Warrexomon said.

"Leave them alone!" Machdingomon said. They both tried to strike him and then move out of the way as quickly as they could, but even that wasn't working. "Nothing."

"We're not even leaving a scratch on him." Warrexomon said.

"Then you cannot win this fight." Shadowomnimon said as the digimon regrouped, but Shadowomnimon aimed his cannon.

" **Supreme Destroyer**."

"Use our attacks to try and stop it." Warrexomon said.

" **Jurassic Slash**."

" **Midnight Howl**."

" **Hurricane Blast**."

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

" **Dark Buster**."

All six of them used their attacks to try and stop Shadowomnimon's. It kept coming though as they kept firing their attacks. It then exploded before it hit them and caused them to be blown back.

"That was close." Richard said.

"This isn't working. There has to be some way we can beat him." Ross said and then looked at his digivice as he remembered what Gennai and Azulongmon told them about synchro digivolving. "That's it. Synchro digivolving can help us win. So how can we do it? Come on. How do we unlock synchro digivolving?"

"Don't worry Ross." Warrexomon said as he got up. "Gennai said we should be able to take Shadowomnimon. We can beat him, just watch." He flew into attack as he stored energy in his sword.

" **Jurassic Slash**."

He tried attacking at close range at his head, but Shadowomnimon ducked down right when he launched it. Then Shadowomnimon rammed his head against Warrexomon and then smacked him down in the ground.

"A nice try, but desperate. Do you know why it or anything you or your comrades have tried didn't work?" Shadowomnimon said. "The answer is skill. I am simply just too much for you. You simply cannot win. Lord Crystallomon will soon rise again. Your ends will be here, shame you won't witness a shining new day." He then he raised up his leg and stomped down on him. He did it a few more times until Warrexomon blacked out.

"Cut that out!" Machdingomon said as he tried to attack, but ended up getting hit by his arm.

"Come on. We've got to help." Taurtauromon said as all four of them went into try and help.

"Come on." Ross said as he still tried to figure out synchro digivolving as Zermesmon and Taurtauromon got slashed. "Come on Synchro digivolve." He said as Megaseadramon and Bustixmon got hit too. "Warrexomon has to synchro digivolve." Then Shadowomnimon salshed upward at Machdingomon. "If he doesn't they'll be destroyed!"

"It's over." Shadowomnion said as all of the digimon were unconscious.

"It's no use. He's too strong." Steven said. Ross' rage build up as a dark aura was surrounding him.

"No. No way you're winning! Raaagh!" Ross yelled as the dark aura grew stronger around him.

"What's going on?" Shadowomnimon said. Warrexomon could feel Ross as he grasped his sword.

"I won't let you win." Ross said.

"Ross?" Adam said.

"What's going on with him?" Marissa said.

"You won't win. You won't." Ross said as the energy surrounding him grew stronger. "Shadowomnimon you, and the other Dark knights won't win. I'll destroy you all!" His digivice unleashed a dark red light as dark energy surrounded Warrexomon. He rose back up, but he turned black and grey as he unleashed a monstrous roar.

"What?" Shadowomnimon said.

"What just happened to Warrexomon?" Matt said.

"Is that synchro digivolving?" Richard said. Gennai was outside as he saw what just happened, but he looked more terrified then joyful.

"No. It's something much worse." Gennai said. Warrexomon growled as Ross had a sinister look on his face.

"I do not know what this is, but if you think it will save you…." Shadowomnimon said, but didn't finish as Warrexomon flew right at him and slashed him across the chest and actually had him stumble back.

"Did you see that speed and power?" Matt said.

"Yeah, but something isn't right. It's like Warrexomon isn't even in control of himself. He's acting more like a wild animal." Steven said and took a look at Ross. "Ross doesn't seem much better himself."

"That's it. Don't stop." Ross said. Warrexomon slashed at Shadowomnimon's chest again. Then after a few seconds it caused an explosion. "Don't stop until he is destroyed!" He shouted laughing like a maniac. This might be there chance to defeat Shadowomnimon, but it didn't seem worth it as Warrexomon and Ross have lost their minds. Even if they do defeat him what will happen to them?

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: Destroy him!

Adam: Ross you've got to stop.

Gennai: It's from the Ross' anger that caused this.

Ross got slapped across the face by Marissa.

Marissa: Snap out of it Ross. You're not acting like yourself.

Shadowomnimon fired his destroyer and hit Warrexomon.

Ross: Warrexomon!


	27. Got to Sync it in

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time Shadowomnimon showed up on the moon. I thought we could take him, but I was wrong since he was so strong. Nothing the digimon were doing was even bothering him. I couldn't take it anymore so I lost it and Warrexomon transformed. Oh I have a bad feeling about this.

"Got to Sync it in"

Warrexomon's new formed was on a wild rampage. He kept attacking Shadowomnimon. Shadowomnimon swung his sword and hit Warrexomon and he was knocked into the ground. However he was able to get up.

"What has happened to him? Is this some kind of black sorcery?" Shadowomnimon said.

"That's it Warrexomon." Ross said with a menacing look on his face. "Keep this up." Warrexomon flew in and attack again. Shadowomnimon tried swing his sword, but Warrexomon flew up. He flew straight down and struck Warrexomon in the chest with his leg and knocked him down.

"He's winning so does this feel bad?" Matt said.

"Because Warrexomon isn't in control of himself." Gennai said as he came over to the others. "Ross tried to force the synchro digivolving, but it wasn't suppose to be like this."

Analyzer (Gennai): This is Darkwarrexomon. He's a dangerous digimon. Whatever he slices with his sword it can cause an explosion the next second.

"Destroy him!" Ross shouted. Darkwarrexomon grind his sword against the ground and flew under Shadowomnimon. Shadowomnimon saw what he was doing and jumped away before it could explode. "Destroy him! Don't stop until he's destroyed!"

"Ross you've got to stop." Adam said.

"What's wrong with him? How did this even happen?" Marissa said.

"It's from Ross' anger that caused this." Gennai said.

"His anger?" Richard said.

"Ross' anger towards the Dark Knights and trying to force synchro digivolving." Gennai said. "Synchro digivolving is done when the heart of a digimon is one with another. Ross was trying to force it and his rage over took it and himself and as a result this is what happened."

"Can we help him?" Steven said.

"It seems dangerous to even get near." Gennai said. Darkwarrexomon kept attacking one swing after another, but Shadowomnimon kept blocking him. Shadowomnimon thrust his sword, but Darkwarrexomon blocked his attack as he was pushed back.

"Crush him, don't you stop until he's destroyed!" Ross shouted.

"I thought Ross had anger issues, but this is insane." Matt said.

"He's not himself at all." Marissa said as she looked concern on her face.

" **Supreme Destroyer**."

Shadowomnimon started firing his cannon, but Darkwarrexomon was able to avoid all of his attacks. Darkwarrexomon was storing energy in his sword and launched it like his Jurassic Slash, but the energy was grey. Shadowomnimon was able to dodge the attack.

"This power is dangerous and growing out of control. I'll have to end this in one shot." Shadowomnimon said. Darkwarrexomon went to attack again and they kept attacking one sword swing after the other.

"That's it, keep going." Ross said. "Don't stop. We cannot let them win. We must win. I won't let anyone win. We have to destroy them until there is nothing left."

"Is even listening to himself?" Ishida said.

"He's completely lost his mind. If he doesn't get a hold of himself Darkwarrexomn will destroy everything, including those two destroying each other." Ken said. Darkwarrexomon and Shadowomnimon kept attacking each other.

"That's it, keep going." Ross said.

"Knock it off Ross. You've got to stop this." Adam said, but Ross wasn't listening.

"Ross." Marissa said with her being concerned with how this is. She never saw him like this before and she can't take it anymore. Ross was laughing like he was enjoying it, but Marissa ran over and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it Ross. You're not acting like yourself. You're scaring me and look what you did to poor Raptormon."

"What?" Ross said. He was actually shocked he got slapped. He took another look at the battle and saw how Darkwarrexomon was acting. "What have I done?"

"Well it looks like he's calm now." Steven said. Darkwarrexomon attacked again, but was block. Then Shadowomnimon pushed to his left and aimed his cannon that it was like Darkwarrexomon was right inside it.

" **Supreme Destroyer**."

Shadowomnimon fired his cannon and caused an explosion. Darkwarrexomon was blown back and crashed right into the ground.

"Warrexomon!" Ross said as he ran to his side. He made it to him, but he wasn't moving. "No." He whispered as he dropped to his knees. "I did this."

"One more shot should end this." Shadowomnimon said as he aimed his cannon.

"Ross run!" Richard said.

"Get out of there!" Matt said.

"Move!" Tai shouted.

"He's aiming his cannon. What are you waiting for? Run!" Davis said.

"Goodbye." Shadowomnimon said as he fired. It was like everything was moving in slow motion as Ross was to upset for what he did to even move.

"Warrexomon I'm sorry." Ross said. "This is all my fault. I wanted to win so badly that I couldn't take it and you got hurt because of it. That isn't fair. You're my partner and friend. It's not fair for you to get hurt because of what I feel. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Ross." He looked up and saw that Warrexomon was back to his normal self.

"We're a team Ross. You're my friend and friends forgive each other." Warrexomon said.

"Thank you." Ross said.

"Ross watch out!" Adam said. They saw the energy coming right at them. Warrexomon grabbed Ross and managed to get him out of the way.

"Well it looks like you returned to your normal self." Shadowomnimon said. "Shame for you. You had power to defeat me, but couldn't control yourself. Now you've lost the only chance you had."

"No you're wrong." Ross said. "That wasn't our real power. I let my anger get the better of me and that's what gave us that power. I can use my anger to make us stronger, but at the same time I have to tame it."

"But no matter what that won't stop us." Warrexomon said. "We will get stronger and as long as we have each other there isn't anything we can't do. Our hearts are one and we will fight to the very end." Ross started glowing a bright red.

"We won't quit. We will fight and win." They both said.

"It looks like they're true power is being awaken." Gennai said.

"Activating SYNCHRO digivolving!" Ross pressed the button as the beam became the most powerful with Warrexomon's forms coming out.

"Warrexomon synchro digivolve to…." He with his other forms were aligning. His arms were aligned and caught in a bright light turning it into silver armor with his top hand red, his legs covered in armor with his feet red, his chest in red armor with square like metal wings, and his head with it red. He was in full body armor with a broad sword with no guard.

"Gigarexomon!"

"They've done it. With their hearts in sync they have gone past the mega level into new power. This is their true synchro digivolve form." Gennai said as everyone was amazed at this new form.

"What is this?" Shadowomnimon said.

Analyzer (Ross): This is Gigarexomon, our true power. He's a synchro mega level digimon. His sword can open up to store great power for his Extinction Comet.

"That trick won't work." Shadowomnimon said.

"Does this look like a trick?" Gigarexomon said. He flew in with his sword out. Shadowomnimon tried to block him, but when the two clashed Shadowomnimon was being pushed back and that surprised him until Gigarexomon jumped back.

" **Supreme Destroyer**."

Shadowomnimon fired his cannon, but no matter how many times he did Gigarexomon was moving too fast. Gigarexomon flew behind him. Shadowomnimon swung his sword down, but Gigarexomon blocked it with his sword and it caused Shadowomnimon's sword to break in two.

"Impossible!" Shadowomnimon said.

"This ends now." Gigarexomon said.

"We won't allow Crystallomon to be revived." Ross said. The edges of his sword opened up and then his sword slip opened in half. He was then storing energy forming a giant sphere.

" **Extinction Comet**."

He tossed the energy sphere at close range. Shadowomnimon got caught in it and was tossed out into space until an explosion went off and he was destroyed.

"They actually won!" Adam said.

"And they're our Ross and Raptormon again." Marissa said.

"That's one down and three to go." Ross said. They went back to the base and Ross and his friends were ready to take off.

"Okay it's set to take you to the digital world." Starmon said.

"Ross, good luck." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai. Don't worry we'll stop them." Ross said. The rocket closed up. They were holding onto to the digimon in their seats and they took off.

"Whoa this is a rough ride." Raptormon said.

"Just hold on." Steven said. After a few minutes the uneasiness was over as it was just a smooth ride now. "See. We're out of the moon's gravitational field."

"The worst should be over now." Rammon said.

"Whoa Ross look." Raptormon said as they saw what was left of the digital world.

"Look at the damage they've done." Richard said.

"Well no matter what we will stop them." Ross said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Adam: D-Ravemon what are you doing here?

D-Ravemon: To destroy you and this land.

Adam and the others were brought to a secure place.

Adam: Is there a landmark anywhere around here?

Adam was brought to the landmark, but was faced with D-Ravemon.

D-Ravemon: You and this land is finished.


	28. Tropical Disaster

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

While we were still stuck on the moon I accidently turned Warrexomon into Darkwarrexomon and I was going crazy. If it wasn't for Marissa slapping me I still would be. I thought it was over, but Warrexomon came back. We actually unlock synchro digivolving and he became Gigarexomon and we just crowned that night and on our way back to the digital world.

"Tropical Disaster"

In a tropical place where the water was a sparkling blue and the sky was clear, there was trouble in the air. D-Ravemon was flying over it as he was looking for the area's landmark.

"Where is the dang thing?" D-Ravemon said. Meanwhile inside the tropical jungle Ross and his friend landed as they were walking through it.

"Wow look at this place." Marissa said.

"It's beautiful." Haramon said as they stared out into the ocean.

"I never thought I miss trees so much." Rammon said.

"Well I missed the ocean." Betamon said. "Hey let's go for a swim."

"We don't really have the time." Adam said.

"Adam's right. It may look nice, but it won't stay that way if the Dark Knights find the landmark to this place." Ross said. They failed to realize that D-Ravemon was flying right over them. D-Ravemon kept looking for the landmark and spotted them.

"Wait a minute. Those are those same humans that Nitrodevimon tossed into the sky. How are they still around?" D-Ravemon said. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. I'll take care of them myself."

"So any idea where the landmark could be?" Triggermon said.

"Maybe if he scan the data of this place we can find it. Sort of like how we were able to find Baratramon on his mountain." Steven said.

"Wait a minute." Coyotemon said and started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong?" Adam said.

"Above us!" Coyotemon said. They all looked up and spotted D-Ravemon.

"So much for the element of surprise." D-Ravemon said.

"D-Ravemon what are you doing here?" Adam said.

"That should be obvious. To destroy you and this land." D-Ravemon said.

"Not going to happen. Can't you see that if we're here we defeated Shadowomnimon?" Adam said.

"So?" D-Ravemon said.

"So? You mean you don't even care? He was your comrade." Triggermon said.

"Shadowomnimon and I were just on the same side, nothing more. I couldn't care less." D-Ravemon said.

"You jerk. Even if he was our enemy you have no right to say that. Now you're going to get it." Adam said as he reached for his digivice.

"I don't think so." D-Ravemon said as he shot dagger like knives and actually knocked it out of Adam's hand.

"Adam look out!" Coyotemon said as he knocked Adam out of the way, but ended up getting scratch up himself.

"Coyotemon!" Adam said.

"Now I will finish you all of you." D-Ravemon said, but before he could do anything a bunch of coconuts were tossed at him.

"What?" Richard said.

"Quickly." They looked to the trees and saw a Sepikmon.

"Follow me if you wish to get away." Sepikmon said.

"You think we can trust him?" Steven said.

"Well he did just help us out. Let's do what he says for now." Ross said as they managed to getaway. Sepikmon lead them to a cavern where some digimon were living in.

"Wow, not bad of a place." Matt said.

"Thanks for helping us out." Ross said.

"It was my pleasure." Sepikmon said.

"Hey can we get some help here? Coyotemon got hurt pretty badly." Rammon said.

"Oh we have the best healer. Jiromon!" A little guy in a light blue toga with a feathery rainbow headband ran up to them.

"Hi there." Jiromon said.

Analyzer (Triggermon): I've heard of Jiromon. He's a rookie level digimon. He isn't much of a fighter, but he can emit a bright light called Heal Ray that can heal any injury.

"Jiromon please help this injured digimon." Sepikmon said.

"Okay." Jiromon said.

" **Heal Ray**."

Jiromon emitted bright blue light from his hands and shined it on Coyotemon as all of his injuries were healed. Jiromon saw Adam's hand was scratch up so he started to heal him too.

"Oh thanks." Adam said.

"Please join us for a meal." Sepikmon said. All the digimon were offered food and Ross and his friends were eating as well.

"Sepikmon what are you and all of these digimon doing living in here?" Steven said.

"We heard that the digital world was falling to pieces as one land was destroyed after another." Sepikmon said. "We came to hide in here because we thought we would be safe."

"Sounds like the Dark Knights' work is being heard all around." Richard said.

"Don't worry Sepikmon. We'll make sure nothing happens to your land." Ross said.

"Though to be on the safe side you might want to leave since one of the Dark Knights is here." Raptormon said. While they were eating Adam wasn't really having anything.

"What's wrong, not hungry?" Coyotemon said.

"D-Ravemon is out there looking for the landmark. We're stuck in here not doing a thing. Do you see what's wrong with this?" Adam said.

"Hi there." He looked down to see Jiromon.

"Oh it's you. Thanks again for healing our injuries." Adam said.

"No problem. Hey who are you anyway? Are you real strong? Where did you even come from?" Jiromon kept asking questions, but Adam covered his mouth to stop him.

"Okay take it easy." Adam said.

"Sorry. I'm a curious guy." Jiromon said.

"You seem like a sweet kid. Hey I was wondering if you can help me out with something." Adam said.

"Sure what is it?" Jiromon said.

"Is there a landmark anywhere around here?" Adam said.

"A landmark?" Jiromon said. "Well there is one place."

…..

The Jungle

Jiromon led the way in the jungle as he took Adam and Coyotemon where the landmark might be.

"There is a sacred place that lies on the ocean." Jiromon said. "So are you real strong? Can you teach me to be strong? Can you teach me to fight?"

"What's with all the questions?" Adam said.

"Sorry. I'm just a curious kid." Jiromon said. "I want to become stronger because I don't think I'll be much help to anyone."

"Don't sell yourself short." Coyotemon said.

"Yeah. You do have great healing power and that can be a big help." Adam said. They arrived to the shore line.

"There it is." Jiromon said. He pointed to a round stone platform with flowers and three stone heads in the ocean. "We can cross over. There's a path under the water." The three of them walked across and were standing in the center.

"This thing looks like a work of art." Coyotemon said.

"Everything in this place looks amazing." Adam said.

"Yes. The statues each have a different meaning. One means the sky, one means land, and the last means the ocean." Jiromon said. "Together all three mean unity and beauty. They show we're all connected."

"We're all connected!" Adam said.

"That's a beautiful way to look at it." Coyotemon said.

"This place means a lot to me. It makes me feel special." Jiromon said.

"Then we can't let D-Ravemon or any of the Dark Knights destroy this place." Adam said.

"That will never happen." All three of them looked up and saw D-Ravemon.

"D-Ravemon?" Coyotemon said.

"How could you have found us?" Adam said.

"I knew if I follow you around I find the landmark." D-Ravemon said.

"Get lost you sorry excuse for a crow." Adam said.

"I'm more of a raven." D-Ravemon said.

"Whatever. I'm not letting you destroy this landmark or this land. It's home to so many innocent digimon." Adam said.

"You don't have a say in the matter. You and this land is finished." D-Ravemon said.

"Jiromon you've got to get out of here." Adam said.

"No. I want to stay, help, and fight." Jiromon said.

"It's too dangerous. If you really want to help then get Ross and the others." Adam said. Jiromon was about to run off, but D-Ravemon tossed his dagger like feathers and stopped him.

"None of you are going anywhere. This place will you be all three of your graves." D-Ravemon said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Machdingomon tried to fight, but D-Ravemon was too strong.

Jiromon: If I can't fight at least let me stay and heal him.

An explosion went off behind Adam.

Adam: No!

Machdingomon: That does it.

Adam/Machdingomon: We will protect everyone.

A blue light surrounded Adam.


	29. Howling at Midnightdingomon

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time we made it back to the digital world. Of course trouble wasn't far behind as we ran into D-Ravemon. Sepikmon and Jiromon managed to help us out. Adam went on ahead and Jiromon showed him where the landmark was, but D-Ravemon found it too. I hope Adam and Coyotemon can hold on long enough for us to get there.

"Howling at Midnightdingomon"

Adam with the digimon were faced with D-Ravemon. Without the others Adam was force to face him alone.

"Are we going to do this or not? I like to at least have a little fun with your mega level form." D-Ravemon said.

"Should we? The landmark could get damaged." Coyotemon said.

"We really don't have a choice. Just try and take the fight away from here." Adam said as he brought out his digivice.

"Activating WARP digivolving."

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to…Machdingomon!"

Machdingomon flew up and tried to pound D-Ravemon with his metal fist, but D-Ravemon just disappeared.

"I forgot how fast he is." Machdingomon said.

"Machdingomon above you!" Adam said. Machdingomon looked up and saw D-Ravemon launched more of his daggers, but Machdingomon was able to move out of the way.

"Can't you see that it is impossible to defeat us?" D-Ravemon said. He flew down in front of Machdingomon and spin kicked him in the face.

"Nothing is impossible. If we defeated Shadowomnimon then we can defeat you." Machdingomon said.

'Of course the problem is that's only because Ross had Warrexomon become Gigarexomon.' Adam thought.

"I already know that you defeated Shadowomnimon, but I'm not weak like him." D-Ravemon said as he pulled out his purple blade katana. "Perhaps I need to show you." He flew in and about to strike with his sword, but Machdingomon was able to block him. Machdingomon tried to hit him, but D-Ravemon moved out of the way.

"I'm not done yet." Machdingomon said as he tried to hit him over and over, but D-Ravemon was able to move out of the way.

"He's so fast. Machdingomon can't make a dent at him." Adam said.

"Let me help him out." Jiromon said.

"You're crazy to jump in there. You need to get out of here and get the others while you can." Adam said.

"I'm not going anywhere. If I can't fight at least let me stay and heal him." Jiromon said. Adam looked up and saw Machdingomon got kicked in the side.

"At this rate we actually might need that." Adam said.

" **Black Demon Tornado**."

D-Ravemon spun around in his black tornado and struck Machdingomon as he grind against his chest. Then D-Ravemon disappeared and he appeared right behind and kicked him down right in the water next to the landmark as the water rose like a geyser.

"Had enough yet?" D-Ravemon said. He then saw a bright green light from the water wondering what it was. Then Machdingomon flew out of the rising water and pounded D-Ravemon in the face. He saw all his injuries were healed. "Wait, what just happened?"

…

The Others

Ross and the others were running through the jungle as fast as they could when they found out that Adam and the other two were gone.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ross said.

"Yeah. I managed to get my digivice to track the landmark." Steven said. "I just hope we aren't too late."

…..

Flashback

"Guys Adam is gone." Matt said as they were still within the cavern.

"Coyotemon and Jiromon are gone too." Betamon said.

"Really?" Raptormon said.

"Where could they have gone?" Richard said.

"Adam must have went looking for the landmark." Steven said.

"Sepikmon is there a landmark anywhere near here?" Ross said.

"There is sacred ground to the west of here." Sepikmon said.

"Let's get going guys and Sepikmon for your sake and everyone else here you better get out of here." Ross said.

End of Flashback

…

"What was Adam thinking going off alone?" Marissa said.

"You know how he is." Haramon said.

"Worry about it later. Right now we need to hurry." Ross said.

…

Sacred Ground

"How did you heal so quickly?" D-Ravemon said.

"You think I'm going to tell you that?" Machdingomon said. He charged right in at him to attack, but D-Ravemon was still moving faster than him.

"You might have gotten your strength back, but you're still moving way too slow." D-Ravemon said as he stomped down on his head. Machdingomon was able to pull himself up.

" **Champion Wolf Fist**."

His hand began to glow blue and he tried another attempt.

" **Black Demon Tornado**."

The two of them flew in at each other and crashed into each other as they were both blown back.

"Let's see if you can withstand this." D-Ravemon said. Then storm clouds and red lightning started to form over them.

" **Demon Thunderstorm**."

He stored energy in his weapon. Then he slashed upward as enormous amounts of energy was released. Machdingomon saw the destructive power and moved out of the way. The attack left an opening in the ground with water falling in.

"What unreal power he poses." Machdingomon said as he was astounded by the power.

"Don't you know not to take your eye off your enemy?" D-Ravemon said. Machdingomon saw he was coming and he slashed right at him that it even pierced his chest armor.

"Machdingomon!" Adam said.

"Don't worry Adam I'm okay." Machdingomon said.

"Not for long." D-Ravemon said as e was about to attack him again, but Machdingomon grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Now it's my turn." Machdingomon said. He kicked him down and powered up his attack.

" **Midnight Howl**."

He fired his blue beam and it went through the energy ring as he blasted D-Ravemon in the water. Do to is injuries Machdingomon landed on the platform.

"Quick Jiromon heal me. He'll be back up any minute." Machdingomon said.

" **Heal Ray**."

Jiromon started healing Machdingomon's injuries. As he was working on it D-Ravemon's eyes with bubbles and saw what was happening.

'So that's it. That's how they did it.' D-Ravemon said.

"There, that should do it." Jiromon said as D-Ravemon rose up from the water. They were waiting for his next attack as he reached for the hilt of his sword, but he wasn't pulling it out. He smirked as they were wondering what he was thinking.

"Goodbye." D-Ravemon said as he released his sword. He was really storing up energy in his sheath and release it as it went past Machdingomon and also Adam.

"Waagh!" An explosion went off behind Adam. They looked back fearing what he really hit as they saw Jiromon on the ground and turned to data before their eyes.

"No." Adam whispered. "No!"

"Jiromon, it can't be!" Machdingomon said. "He must saw his power to heal me." They both turned to D-Ravemon as he glared at him.

"D-Ravemon you monster!" Adam said.

"That does it." Machdingomon said as he charged into attack, but D-Ravemon kept moving out of the way of every punch that was thrown at him. "How could you do that to him?"

"Just like in the wild its survival of the fittest. The strong survive and weak perish." D-Ravemon said as he kicked him away.

"Then I guess you'll be the next to perish because we are stronger than you." Adam said and that was when the others showed up.

"Adam!" Ross called out, but he ignored him.

"I'll make you pay for Jiromon." Adam said. "All Jiromon tried to do was help us. All he wanted was to be useful and wanted to become stronger to fight. This place is his home and I won't let you take that from others. I will protect it and everyone."

"Jiromon was more help than he thought." Machdingomon said. "Jiromon was just an innocent digimon and you just destroyed him. There are so many innocents who need our help and we won't let them down."

"We will protect everyone." The both of them said and Adam was surrounded by a bright blue light.

"That light, could it be?" Ross said.

"Get ready Machdingomon." Adam said.

"Activating SYNCHRO digivolving." He pressed the button as Machdingomon's other forms rose through the powerful blue beam.

"Machdingomon synchro digivolve to…." The four forms began to align. His hand and feet became more human like in a bright light, the chest plate on him became more round, and his head was more like Magnagarurumon's.

"Midnightdingomon!"

Midnightdingomon emerged from the light and everyone was amazed at his new form.

Analyzer (Adam): Midnightdingomon is a synchro mega level. He holds two blasters that come from his chest armor and are attached to his waist. They absorb light even in the day for his Moonlight Blasters.

"You think this trick will save you? Think again." D-Ravemon said as he went into attack, but Midnightdingomon moved out of the way. He came back around and kicked D-Ravemon in the back.

"Now it's my turn." Midnightdingomon said as the blasters came out of his armor and were attached to his waist as he fired, but D-Ravemon moved out of the way. "Where are you going?" Midnighdingomon came back around and pounded him in the gut.

"What kind of power is this?" D-Ravemon said.

"It's time you leave the digital world for good D-Ravemon." Midnighdingomon said.

"I'll teach you to speak to me that way." D-Ravemon said.

" **Demon Thunderstorm**."

" **Moonlight Blasters**."

Midnightdingomon was absorbing light in his blasters and fired two powerful blue beams as it crashed against D-Ravemon's, but Midnightdingomon was stronger as he pushed the attack back and blasted him as D-Ravemon's sword fell in the water. After the battle Adam and Coyotemon went back to shore.

"Nice work Adam." Ross said.

"Thanks, but Jiromon is gone." Adam said.

"He was a great kid and he'll be back one day." Marissa said.

"For now the only ones left are…." Ross said, but didn't finish as they heard a sound and saw the area begin to fall apart. They got on Seadramon as they saw it fall to pieces. "How did that happen?"

"Look who it is." Matt said as they saw Nitrodevimon and Malpiedmon.

"So you managed to defeat D-Ravemon." Malpiedmon said.

"But you celebrated too early." Nitrodevimon said.

"You two won't get away with this." Ross said.

"Well you'll find that the two of us are much harder to beat than the others." Malpiedmon said.

"If you wish to stop us you better hurry. There are so few places remaining." Nitrodevimon said as they flew off as the digital world comes closer to its doom.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Ross: That's Ladydevimon.

Steven: Great there are three of them.

Ladydevimon: If you think we're strong you should check out our pet.

Ross: We won't ever give up.

Adam: I know we shouldn't hit ladies, but they need to be taught a lesson.

The digion attacked as all cheered.


	30. Will to Fight Milady

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

In our last battle Adam and Machdingomon were going all out against D-Ravemon, but it was a real tough fight. Jiromon ended up getting destroyed, but Machdingomon became Midnightdingomon and won. However we also lost as Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon destroyed the tropical paradise. Things are getting good, but also bad for us.

"Will to Fight Milady"

Ross and the others were looking over on what was left of the digital world which isn't much, but floating rocks.

"Man the place is starting to look like the jumping part of my video games." Matt said.

"This is bad. Who knows how many places are left in the world." Adam said.

"Guys what if we can't win?" Marissa said.

"I'm starting to think your right." Haramon said.

"How can we even defeat the two remaining Dark Knights? They're so powerful." Betamon said.

"Come on guys." Ross said. "We can't give up. The fate of an entire world rest on our hands. I know it might be a lot to take in, but we just simply can't give up."

"Ross is right." Adam said. "Come on guys. You're sounding like you want it over before the fight has even begun."

"Easy for you to say." Triggermon said.

"Yeah you can have Raptormon and Coyotemon synchro digivolve." Betamon said.

"Let's talk about this later. Come on. I think the next land isn't that far." Ross said.

…..

A Forest

Out in the forest digimon were running scared and that was because a Ladydevimon was attacking their homes. She reached out and grabbed an Elecmon and held out her razor sharp nails to him.

"Tell me where I can find the landmark of this land." Ladydevimon said.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." Elecmon said.

"If you're lying this is going to be worse." Ladydevimon said as she held her nails closer to him.

"Okay, okay. It's being held in a village just outside of the forest. It looks like a giant fire place." Elecmon said.

"That's a good little digimon and as promise it won't be as bad as I said." Ladydevimon said and Elecmon was still scared.

…..

The Village

Ross and the others arrived at the village which was on the edge of the severed digital world and saw the landmark which looked like a fire place and many fire type digimon that made the place their home.

"Wow this place is real hot, literally." Triggermon said.

"What is this place and why is it so hot?" Steven said.

"This place is known as Heat Village." Rammon said. "The giant fire place is their tribute to the fire gods. It's their way of showing their warship as the smoke touches the sky."

"Hello there." A bunch of Demimeramon gathered around them to greet them with some Candlemon and Solarmon.

"Are you the humans we've been hearing about?" Demimeramon said.

"Are you the ones that are trying to save the digital world?" Candlemon said.

"Oh please you have to help us." Solarmon said.

"What's the matter?" Richard said.

"A member of the Dark Knights is coming here." Solarmon said.

"The Dark Knights are coming here next?" Matt said.

"That isn't good. Maybe we should take these digimon away from here before this place falls apart." Marissa said.

"Marissa how could you think we'll already fail?" Ross said.

"Ross is right. We have to at least try to stop them." Raptormon said.

"I don't' think we have the time to evacuate anyway. Look, over in the forest." Adam said as they saw a bunch of bats fly out of the forest and Ladydevimon rose up from the trees. "Never saw her before. Who is she?"

"That's Ladydevimon." Ross said.

Analyzer (Ross): Ladydevimon is an ultimate level digimon. She can turn those nails of hers into a lance for her Black Wing and her Evil Wing unleashes dozens of flaming bats.

"She isn't an actual Dark Knight so she must be a servant." Ross said.

"So this is the village with the landmark that I shall bring to my masters." Ladydevimon said. Then she look down and spotted Ross and the others. "Oh and some cute boys and one silly little girl." She even licked her nails that gave them the creeps.

"Okay her I don't mind pounding around." Marissa said as she glared at Ladydevimon.

"I suppose we do have a chance against her since she is just an ultimate." Steven said.

"Glad to see you're getting your confidence back." Ross said. "Raptormon are you ready to go?"

"You know I am." Raptormon said.

"Activating WARP digivolving."

"Raptormon warp digivolve to….Warrexomon!"

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to…Machdingomon!"

"Activating digivolving."

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"Rammon digivolv to…Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to…Taurtauromon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to….Lasromon!"

"Lasromon digivolve to…Bustixmon!"

All six of them step forward stopping Ladydevimon right where she was.

"That's far enough Ladydevimon." Warrexomon said.

"Just who are you exactly?" Ladydevimon said.

"We're the guys who's going to stop you. We aren't going to let another land fall to the Dark Knights." Bustixmon said.

"I like to see you even try to stop me." Ladydevimon said.

"You asked for it." Warrexomon said as he went to strike with his sword.

" **Black Wing**."

Ladydevimon's nails turned into a lance and was able to counter Warrexomon's attacks. Zermesmon flew behind them and grabbed a hold of Ladydevimon by the leg.

"Now I got you." Zermesmon said.

"Think again." Ladydevimon said as she spin kicked Zermesmon. She then grabbed Zermesmon and started spinning her around. "Round and round we go." She let go and tossed her into the ground.

"Zermesmon!" Marissa said.

"Oh I'll get that witch." Zermesmon said. Ladydevimon came down and about to strike her, but Taurtauromon grabbed her spike before she made contact.

"I got her. Finish her off you guys." Taurtauromon said. The other three were about to attack, but then a swarm of bats came and blocked the three of them from attacking.

"Where did those bats come from?" Ross said.

"Look up there." Richard said. They looked up and saw that there were two other Ladydevimon. The one Taurtauromon was holding managed to break free.

"So glad you could make it my sisters."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Considering it's the end of the world."

"Great there are three of them." Steven said.

"If you think we're strong you should check out our pet.." Ladydevimon said. She snapped her fingers and something was making a strange sound that shook the ground a little. Then they saw that a Chaosdromon rise up from climbing the cliffs.

"What is that thing?" Richard said.

Analyzer (Steven): That's Chaosdromon. He's a mega level machine. Those cannons can fire a dreadful and destructive wave from his cannons called Hyper Attack.

"Go on our pet."

"Have fun with your new toys."

"Then you can eat your treats."

"Adam you and I will take care of Chaosdromon. The rest of you take care of the Ladydevimon." Ross said. "Warrexomon attack that mecha lizard."

"You too Machdingomon." Adam said as they both flew in to attack Chaosdromon.

" **Jurassic Slash**."

" **Midnight Howl**."

The two of them launched their attacks and blasted him in the head, but it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"He didn't even feel it." Machdingomon said. Chaosdromon reached out and grabbed the both of them.

"Warrexomon, Machdingomon!" Megaseadramon said. "Hang on I'll get you down."

"No don't. If you shoot them with electricity you'll end up hurting them." Bustixmon said.

"You still have us to deal with." Ladydevimon said.

" **Evil Wing**."

All three of the Ladydevimon unleashed a swarm of bats that were on fire and attack all four of them.

"We were wrong. We didn't have a chance." Marissa said.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Ross said.

"We can't do this. We can't win. We should just give up because there's no way we can beat these guys." Steven said.

"Guys we can't give up." Adam said.

"Attack!" They saw Demimeramon, Candlemon, and Solarmon were trying to fight as well. Solarmon were shooting gears at Ladydevimon. Candlemon were shooting wax at Chaosdromon's claws trying to free Warrexomon and Machdingomon.

"What are they doing?" Matt said.

"Why are they fighting? They're at a mismatch." Marissa said.

"Because this is their home." Zermesmon said.

"They're fighting because they can't lose this place." Megaseadramon said.

"We've inspired them to fight." Taurtauromon said.

"Of course." Steven said. "We were scared that we fail and that we couldn't beat the Dark Knights."

"But if those little guys are willing to fight then so are we. Now get them Bustixmon." Richard said.

" **Dark Buster**."

Bustixmon fired his cannon at the Ladydevimon and blasted them back. Then Megaseadrmon flew up behind them.

" **Lightning Javelin**."

He shot his lightning from his horn and zapped the both of them. Zermesmon and Taurtauromon were charging at Chaosdromon.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

" **Bull Fist**."

The two of them blasted him in the claws which allowed Warrexomon and Machdingomon to escape. Megaseadramon whipped his tail at the Ladydevimn and caused them to land on Chaosdromon's head.

"That's the spirit guys. We won't ever give up." Ross said.

"I know we shouldn't hit ladies, but they need to be taught a lesson." Adam said.

"Activating SYNCHRO digivolving."

"Warrexomon synchro digivolve to….Gigarexomon!"

"Machdingomon synchro digivolve to….Midnightdingomon!"

" **Extinction Comet**."

" **Moonlight Blasters**."

Both of them launched their attacks that caused an explosion. Chaosdromon with all three of the Ladydevimon were destroyed as all the digimon cheered.

"We did it!" Marissa said.

"Way to go." Steven said.

"Nice job everyone." Richard said.

"It's not over guys. Look." Adam said. They looked in the sky and saw Malpiedmon with him clapping his hands.

"A wonderful show. A shame that the Ladydevimon sisters couldn't stick around for the finally." Malpiedmon said.

"What's that psycho clown doing here?" Ross said. Malpiedmon tapped the fireplace.

" **Corruption Evil**."

The evil static coursed through the land as it began to shake apart.

"Quick get all the digimon out of here." Richard said. They manage to evacuate the digimon just before the land fell to pieces.

"No, now their home is gone." Marissa said.

"We failed again." Steven said.

"Then we'll just have to work harder next time." Richard said.

"That's what I like to hear guys. The Dark Knights better watch out because we won't let them win." Ross said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Nitrodevimon: There are only three landmarks left.

Malpiedmon: Better luck next time at Spiral Mountain.

Ross: Spiral Mountain was the Dark Masters' creation.

They were trying to figure out how to get inside.

Ross: It feels like a call from a friend.

The Dark Knights: Will you fight us or save your friends?


	31. Spiral Out

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Last time we arrived at the hottest place in the digital world, quite literally. Other than Adam and myself the others were doubting we could win. Not a good to think when we're fighting three Ladydevimon and a Chaosdromon, but they managed to get their confidence back. However we lost the village and another part of the digital world is gone.

"Spiral Out"

Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were fighting against Ross and the others by a statue carved into a cliff. Gigarexomon tried swinging his sword, but Malpiedmon jumped over him.

" **Horn Cannon**."

Taurtauromon fired his energy blast, but Malpiedmon blocked it with just one hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Malpiedmon said. Midnightdingomon started firing energy blasts from his blasters at Nitrodevimon, but he was flying too fast for him to hit. Bustixmon fired his cannon and it looked like it hit.

"Did I get him?" Bustixmon said.

"Nope." Nitrodevimon said as he flew through the smoke and knocked him down.

"We just can't make a dent on them." Ross said.

"They're really starting to tick me off." Adam said.

"As enjoyable as this was it's time we ended this." Malpiedmon said and started forming a dark orb that was spiraling around in the palm of his hand.

" **Dark Void**."

He tossed it and the energy was released as it blew all of them back and Nitrodevimon placed his hand on the statue.

" **Corruption Evil**."

The dark energy surged through the land as it broke apart and revealed that the energy traveled down into the core of the world. The digimon managed to grab their partners and were flying in the sky.

"No. Now another land is gone." Steven said.

"Yes, it's glorious." Malpiedmon said.

"If you do wish to stop us then you better hurry." Nitrodevimon said. "There are only three landmarks left now."

"Only three?" Matt said.

"That doesn't give us many chances to stop them at this rate." Richard said.

"Better luck next time at Spiral Mountain." Malpiedmon said as the both of them flew away. After their fight Ross and the others found a place for them to rest.

"Only three left, how are we going to stop them?" Adam said.

"There has to be something we can do." Marissa said.

"There is. We just don't quit." Ross said. "It doesn't matter if there's three or just one landmark left. We have to keep fighting. We'll stop the Dark Knights no matter what."

"Your right Ross." Raptormon said. "You said you want to have the power to help people and that brought me to you."

"In fact each of us were drawn to all of you because our hearts are one." Rammon said.

"So as long as you guys don't give up then we won't give up." Haramon said.

"We can still win guys. Come on, let's head over to Spiral Mountain." Ross said. They got on Seadramon and he carried them to where they need to go.

"Hey what exactly is Spiral Mountain?" Marissa said.

"Well you see back when Malpiedmon was just Piedmon he was the leader of a group called the Dark Masters." Steven said.

"Spiral Mountain was the Dark Masters' creation." Ross said. "Their lair was at the top and each section of the mountain was for each of the Dark Masters."

"Tai and the others defeated them and each section came apart. The only thing that should be left is the spiral itself and the Dark Masters' base." Steven said. "The landmark must be somewhere inside."

"We need to get there as fast as we can." Ross said.

….

Spiral Mountain

Spiral Mountain was just a spiral and at the top was the piece of land surrounding the Dark Masters' old base. Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were with a bunch of Phantomon outside and were having trouble.

"Explain this Malpiedmon." Nitrodevimon said.

"Don't look at me. I don't remember this being here." Malpiedmon said. They were faced with a force field that surrounded the entire place. "I don't know where this even came from."

"Well this is your old base." Niitrodevimon said. The Phantomon tried using their scythes to break through the barrier, but they weren't doing a thing. "How are we suppose to get inside?"

"I have an idea. Follow me." Malpiedmon said as the two of them flew off. When they were gone Ross and the others looked over a bunch of rocks.

"Okay they're gone. Now what are we going to do?" Matt said.

"We need to take care of those Phantomon." Ross said.

"Hold it. We need to take care of the Dark Knights. We got to make sure they don't get to the landmark." Adam said.

"Ross, Steven do you know how we can get inside?" Marissa said.

"There wasn't a barrier here before." Ross said.

"We've got to do something." Richard said.

"You guys should keep an eye on the Dark Knights. I'll take care of the Phantomon." Adam said.

"Are you sure?" Ross said.

"Think about it. If we take out the Phantomon then that will limit the Dark Knight's forces." Adam said. "Meanwhile you can keep an eye on them and when they least expect it you strike."

"Okay, but be careful." Ross said.

"Good luck." Raptormon said as the others took off.

"Are you ready?" Adam said.

"You know I am." Coyotemon said.

"Activating WARP digivolving."

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to….Machdingomon!"

"Activating SYNCHRO digivolving."

"Machdingomon synchro digivolve to….Midnightdingomon!"

"Hello boys." Midnightdingomon said as he and Adam went to face the Phantomon. "Is it Halloween already?" All the Phantomon charged at them and Midnightdingomon pulled out his blasters and started firing at them and they were reduced into clothes.

"That was easier than I thought." Adam said, but he jinxed himself when the Phantomon pulled themselves together literally. "How'd they do that?"

"I don't know. This might not be as easy as I thought." Midnightdingomon said. Meanwhile Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were at the top staring down at the barrier.

"What are we doing up here?" Nitrodevimon said.

"It's just as I thought." Malpiedmon said. "The barrier is in the form of a pentagon and the center at the top is the focal point. If we hammer away at it then we can break it."

"Hammer it how exactly?" Nitrodevimon said.

"Like this." Malpiedmon said.

" **Duel Jester**."

He fired his energy blast at the top of the barrier.

"Oh I get it now." Nitrodevimon said.

" **Wrath Of Shadows**."

He launched his dark energy disk and hit the top as well. Malpiedmon came down with his swords and slammed them down at the top. Meanwhile down on the ground Ross and the others spotted them.

"There they are." Ross said.

"Quick Ross. I better be Gigarexomon." Raptormon said.

"Right." Ross said as he was about to digivolve, but then his digivice began to glow.

"Ross what's going on?" Marissa said.

"I don't know. It feels like a call from a friend." Ross said. Then an opening came in the barrier.

"It opened?" Richard said.

"This is good. Let's go you guys." Ross said as they ran in.

"Hey wait." Matt said.

"I thought we had to keep an eye on the Dark Knights." Betamon said.

"Yeah, but if we can get to the landmark we can surprise them. They won't expect us inside." Ross said and they all ran inside. Outside Midnightdingomon and Adam continued to fight off the Phantomon.

"These things just keep coming." Midnightdingomon said.

"If you think they're a challenge then let's see how you do against me." They looked up to see Nitrodevimon.

"Nitrodevimon!" Adam said with Midnightdingomon growling.

"If you were having a hard time against the Phantomon then you won't stand a chance against me." Nitrodevimon said.

…..

Inside

Ross and the others were running inside the lair as Ross was leading the way as he was tracking the landmark's data.

"It should be just up ahead." Ross said. They entered the main room and which was an observatory.

"This must have been how the Dark Masters kept an eye on the digital world." Steven said.

"This is it guys. This telescope is the landmark." Ross said. Then they felt the whole place began to shake. Outside Malpiedmon continued to pound on the force field.

"One more should do it." Malpiedmon said.

" **Dark Void**."

Malpiedmon released the dark energy and it exploded causing the barrier to fall apart and the roof began to crumble.

"What's happening?" Matt said.

"They must have broken through." Richard said as a bunch of ruble was about to fall on them. However a second barrier formed around them and they could not believe who it was that was holding it up.

"Baratramon, but how?" Ross said.

"I was able to use my energy to keep the Dark Knights around this place. However I was too late to get to others." Baratramon said.

"So it was you who brought the barrier up." Matt said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't help any more. Good luck young heroes of the digital world." Baratramon said as the barrier went down and he faded away.

"After everything, he saved us." Marissa said.

"So many digimon risked themselves for us. We can't let them down." Ross said.

"Too bad that you already have." Malpiedmon said as he came down.

….

Outside

Midnightdingomon and Nitrodevimon were trying to hit each other as they moved farther and farther away from the place.

"Turn that devil from purple to black and blue." Adam said.

"You might as well quite while you're ahead. It's only a matter of time until Malpiedmon corrupts this land and another one falls to Lord Crystallomon." Nitrodevimon said.

"We'll soon see about that, but right now your time is finished." Midnightdingomon said.

…

Inside

Raptormon became Gigarexomon and charged in with his sword, but Malpiedmon blocked it with two.

"Well you certainly gained some strength that I actually need two swords. Thought it's not enough." Malpiedmon said.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Gigarexomon said as the two jumped back.

"Get that clown Gigarexomon." Ross said.

"You're through!" Gigarexomon said.

" **Extinction Comet**."

"Not even close." Malpiedmon said.

" **Duel Jester**."

The two of them launched their attacks. Malpiedmon got hit, but his attack missed Gigarexomon.

"You missed me." Gigarexomon said.

"Did I?" Malpiedmon said. Gigarexomon looked back and saw the others got hit instead.

"Are you guys okay?" Gigarexomon said. Malpiedmon used this as an opportunity to move past him.

"This is it." Malpiedmon said as he grabbed the telescope.

" **Corruption Evil**."

The dark power surged through the telescope as the place began to break apart. Outside as the two continued to fight the ground was starting to come undone right under Adam.

"Midnightdingomon!" Adam called out.

"Well this is a predicament." Nitrodevimon said.

"Will you fight us or save your friends?" Both knights said. Midnightdingomon and Gigarexomon managed to grab their friends and got out before the whole mountain came down.

"Humans and their partners are so predictable." Malpiedmon said.

"Now only two landmarks remain. Victory is almost ours." Nitrodevimon said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Crystallomon: Hurry my knights and bring down the last two lands.

Ross and the others arrived on an island.

Ross: File Island is where it all started.

Steven: You're Leomon.

During a fight with the Dark Knights.

Leomon: This time I will destroy you, you cursed devil.

Nitrodevimon: Like that will happen.


	32. Back to the Start

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

What happened to us last time is that the Dark Knights were heading to the Dark Masters' old base. It turns out that there was a landmark inside there as well. Baratramon put a barrier around that place before, but that was the last time he was going to help us. Now there's only two left.

"Back to the Start"

Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were faced with a crystal shaped being inside a sphere that was faintly glowing in a dark area.

"Only two more to go." Nitrodevimon said.

"It won't be long now Crystallomon." Malpiedmon said.

"Hurry my knights and bring down the last two lands." Crystallomon said.

"We shall not fail you." Nitrodevimon said.

"Those humans might be meddlesome, but they won't be able to defeat us." Malpiedmon said.

….

The Ocean

Ross and the others were out in the middle of the ocean as they were riding on Seadramon.

"How come I'm always the one to carry you guys around?" Seadramon said.

"Because you're the only one that can carry us that can move in both the air and sea." Matt said.

"Where am I even going?" Seadramon said.

"Until we find the landmark." Steven said. "According to my digivicie there should be another landmark somewhere around here."

"I just hope this land isn't really just sea. I'm starting to feel a little sea sick." Triggermon said as he began to look a little green and was trying to keep himself from losing his lunch.

"Hey if you hurl you're swimming on your own." Seadramon said.

"Just keep your eyes out. With their only being two landmarks left we're going to have a real fight on our hands." Ross said.

"How do we even know the knights are coming for this land next?" Richard said.

"Well compared to what we saw on the moon and the way we've been moving from one area to another, my calculations say this will be there next target." Steven said.

"Good thing we have a genius like you with us." Marissa said.

"Hey guys I think I can see land." Matt said as they all looked ahead and saw an island up ahead.

"Wait a minute." Ross said as he looked harder at the island. "I think that might be File Island."

"File Island?" Adam said. They reached the island and they all checked it out.

"Okay what is this place?" Richard said.

"File Island is where it all started. This is where Tai and the other six digidestine started their adventure." Ross said.

"My digivice says that the landmark is here on the island." Steven said.

"On this island? How are we suppose to find it?" Ross said. "File Island is a descent size and has one strange place after another here."

"Well I guess we could ask the locals around if they know anything." Marissa said.

"Not that easy." Steven said. "File Island is still an island. There might not be that many digimon around."

"We can still have a look around." Betamon said.

"Hello, who's there?" They looked to see someone was coming through the woods and on to the beach.

"You're Leomon." Steven said. It wasn't just any Leomon. It was the same Leomon that Tai and the others came to known.

Analyzer (Steven): Leomon is a champion level digimon. He's one of the bravest and one of the noblest. He is a lion king with his Fist Of The Beast King.

"Leomon, this is unreal." Ross said.

"Who exactly are all of you?" Leomon said. They all sat down in the woods and they told Leomon what was going on in the digital world. "I see. Well any friend of Tai and the other digidestine is more than welcome here."

"Thank you Leomon." Rammon said.

"Leomon what happened to you exactly? I heard that you were defeated and turned to data by Metaletemon." Ross said.

"It was nothing. I was reverted into my egg form, but I soon hatch and got back to where I was." Leomon said. "However that is not important right now. What's more important is this disaster called the Dark Knights."

"Yeah they are a problem." Matt said.

"They're a major pain." Adam said.

"They've already destroyed most of the digital world. There are only two landmarks and one of them is here." Ross said.

"Leomon do you know where the landmark of this land is? It's suppose to be somewhere on this island." Raptormon said.

"I'm not exactly sure. I never knew of a landmark on this island." Leomon said.

"Steven do you have anything?" Rammon said.

"Hold on I'm looking." Steven said as he was scanning around the area. He moved his digivice around when he started to pick up something. "Wait a minute." He was faced with Infinity Mountain. "Guys it's the mountain. The mountain itself is the landmark."

"The mountain?" Ross said.

"That is Infinity Mountain." Leomon said.

"How are we suppose to protect an entire mountain?" Adam said.

"We're just going to have to wing it. The Dark Knights could be here any minute." Ross said. He was correct about that. The Dark Knights were flying over the ocean as they were making their way to File Island.

"There it is." Malpiedmon said as File Island was coming into view.

"It's been so long since I've seen File Island. I can't wait to destroy it." Nitrodevimon said as they were coming closer and closer. Back on the island the digimon were in their strongest forms.

"The Dark Knights will be here any minute." Ross said.

"This time we won't let them win." Gigarexomon said.

"The evacuations are going well. Most of the digimon are flying away or some sea digimon are carrying others away." Leomon said.

"Good. We can't take the chance that if we do fail that they won't get caught in the land falling apart." Marissa said.

"Leomon you should probably get going as well." Zermesmon said.

"I will not. I shall remain here and fight." Leomon said.

"It's going to be dangerous Leomon. They're both the Piedmon and Devimon Tai and the others defeated." Ross said. "On top of that they're both synchro mega level digimon."

"That might be so, but I am proud to fight alongside the digidestine and that's what you are." Leomon said.

"Get ready. I can see them coming." Bustixmon said. They saw that Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were heading towards them. They flew at through the forest to the base and then flew straight up, coming face to face with them.

"Show offs." Adam said.

"How nice to see you again." Malpiedmon said.

"Leomon it's been a long time." Nitrodevimon said.

"So it really is you Devimon. You vile beast." Leomon said.

"If you all be kind enough to move aside for us to destroy this place." Malpiedmon said.

"Not happening." Gigarexomon said as he jumped up and brought down his sword, but Malpiedmon blocked him with his swords as they both went down to the forest.

"Hold on Gigarexomon." Zermesmon said as she and Bustixmon went down after them. Midnightdingomon started firing his blasters, but Nitrodevimon was moving out of the way. He got behind Midnightdingomon and kicked him in the back.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

They attacked from both sides, but Nitrodevimon flew out of the way. He grabbed Megaseadramon by the tail and spun him into the mountain and caused Taurtauromon to fall off the mountain. Leomon was about to strike with his sword, but Nitrodevimon kicked him down.

"This time I will destroy you, you cursed devil." Leomon said.

"Like that will happen." Nitrodevimon said. He didn't even step close to Leomon as he just swiped his arm and left a cut on Leomon's chest.

"Has he really become that much powerful?" Leomon said and Nitrodevimon kicked him down.

"Leomon get back. He's a synchro mega level. You're no match for him." Ross said.

"But I am." Midnightdingomon said as he started firing at him again with his blasters, but he moved out of the way. Down in the forest Malpiedmon and Gigarexomon were flying next to each other. Malpiedmon tossed one of his swords, but Gigarexomon blocked it with Malpiedmon catching it.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

" **Dark Buster**."

Zermesmon and Bustixmon fired from above and it looked like it hit, but Malpiedmon flew through the smoke. Gigarexomon swing his sword. Malpiedmon blocked him, but was sent flying to the mountain.

"Hold still." Midnightdingomon said as he kept blasting at Nitrodevimon, but he was moving too fast.

"Nitrodevimon we must hurry this up. Lord Crystallomon will be getting impatient." Malpiedmon said.

"I'm trying, but they won't let us through." Nitrodevimon said.

"That's right. This is where it ends for the both of you." Leomon said as he pointed his sword at them.

"Do you really think you can stop us?" Malpiedmon said.

"I can try." Leomon said as he jumped to attack, but Malpiedmon blocked him with his sword. Then he spin kicked him right into the mountain.

"Leomon!" Midnightdingomon said.

"Back off." Gigarexomon said as he was about to attack, but Malpiedmon blocked him. Malpiedmon grabbed him and tossed him into Midnightdingomon.

"Hurry now!" Malpiedmon said. Nitrodevimon flew up to the very top.

" **Corruption Evil**."

"No. Not again." Ross said as the evil ran through the island.

"We failed again. We've got to get out of here." Megaseadramon said. They all got on the digimon that could fly. Malpiedmon was about to leave, but Leomon stopped him.

"Leomon let's go." Ross said.

"You go. I'll stay and try to keep the here. I'll make sure these knights fall." Leomon said.

"That's crazy." Ross said.

"If I will fall I'll fall as a warrior." Leomon said.

"Come on. We need to leave now." Marissa said as they all managed to get away as they watch the island crumble.

"Leomon! He sacrificed himself to try and help us." Richard said.

"We can't lose again. We have to protect the last remaining landmark." Ross said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Ross: So this crystal is the last landmark.

Marissa: The Dark Knights are on their way.

They tried to fight, but were getting beaten.

Malpiedmon: It's over, you've lost.

Ross: Not quite yet.

An army of digmon arrived and the Dark Knights were getting beat.

Adam: We might actually win this.


	33. Final Chance for a Final Stand

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Things are looking bad for us. Last time we arrived on File Island, practically the birth place of adventure in the digital world. We also met Leomon. Of course the Dark Knights showed up themselves. We tried to fight them off, but they destroyed File Island and Leomon is gone too. Now there's only one landmark left. We can't afford to lose this time.

"Final Chance for a Final Stand"

Azulongmon has met up with the other sovereign and were discussing what they are going to do about the digital world with most of it gone.

"This is not looking good. Our world is nearly destroyed." Ebonwumon said.

"I do not understand why we don't take action." Zhuqiaomon said.

"There are still the humans who are trying to protect our world." Azulongmon said.

"You put too much faith in those humans. We cannot let the fate of our world be decided by children." Zhuqiaomon said.

"I have to agree with Zhuqiaomon." Baihumon said.

"Don't forget that our world has been saved multiple times by humans." Azulongmon said.

"I say we take actions into our own hands." Zhuqiaomon said.

"We must not be hasty. The humans haven't lost yet." Azulongmon said. "As long as they are still willing to fight then we know that there's still a chance. It's their hearts that are giving them strength."

"Let us hope that is enough." Ebonwumon said.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Baihumon said.

"Fine, but if the last land falls then I will hold those humans accounted for and handle this matter myself." Zhuqiaomon said.

…

The Digidestine

Ross and the others were flying over the last piece of land in the entire digital world.

"This is it guys. This is the last place in the entire digital world." Ross said.

"If we don't stop the Dark Knights here then it's all over." Adam said.

"Where could the last landmark be?" Marissa said.

"Steven do you have anything?" Richard said as Steven was checking his digivice.

"Just keep heading north. It should be somewhere up ahead." Steven said as they continued to fly.

…

The Dark Knights

"Just one more piece of land remains." Malpiedmon said as they were conversing with Crystallomon.

"It won't be long now." Nitrodevimon said.

"Hurry my nights. I can't wait much longer." Crystallomon said.

"Don't worry master. You will be free." Malpiedmon said.

"Even if those meddlesome humans do get in our way there is no way for them to beat us." Nitrodevimon said.

"Now off to the last landmark." Malpiedmon said.

…..

The Digidestine

They continued to fly through the sky until they soon came across a castle.

"Guys in there." Steven said. "The last landmark is inside that castle." They all came down and the digimon dedigivolved.

"Steven are you sure it's inside?" Ross said.

"Yeah, the signal is getting stronger inside." Steven said.

"How do we get inside?" Matt said.

"Hey guys over here." Richard said as he was by an opened window with vines on the wall.

"We can get in through here." Triggermon said.

"Good idea." Ross said as he started climbing.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Haramon said.

"We really don't have time to ask permission. The Dark Knights could be here any minute. Besides it looks like this place is abandon." Ross said as he managed to get inside. Soon they all managed to make it inside.

"Okay so which way now?" Adam said as Steven tried to scan the place.

"Hard to tell. I can't pick up an exact location." Steven said.

"We better split up. We can cover more ground that way." Ross said.

"Good idea. We better make this fast. The Dark Knights will be here any moment now." Adam said as they all went in teams of two humans and digimon. Marissa and Ross went down one hall.

"Ross." Marissa said getting his attention.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"Do you think we can really win this? I know you've told us not to give up and we haven't. It's just that this isn't looking good." Marissa said.

"I know we can." Ross said.

"Then how come you seem so upset?" Marissa said.

"I think it's just because whether or not we protect this landmark this could be our final battle." Ross said. "I'd miss being a digidestine and all the fighting. It be hard to let it all go."

"I know what you mean." Marissa said. "I love being in this world and this team. I really like you guys and myself even more."

"Yeah, I really like you too Marissa." Ross said.

"Really?" Marissa said as they both began to blush.

"Oh well not like that way. Uh….you know what I mean right?" Ross said as he started walking with both of them still blushing.

"Ross does like her." Raptormon said.

"It's been kind of obvious." Haramon said.

"Wait, what's that?" Ross said as they saw a bright blue light coming at the end of the hall. When they made it they saw a giant blue crystal in the middle of a big room.

"Wow it's beautiful." Marissa said.

"Who's down there?" They looked up and saw three digimon flying above them.

"Whoa. You're Halsemon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon." Ross said. They got reunited with the others and Steven was studying the crystal.

"Amazing." Steven said. "This crystal is giving off great energy and it matches the landmark's signature."

"So this crystal is the last landmark." Ross said.

"What's the deal with that crystal?" Adam said.

"This crystal is special back to when this castle was ruled." Pegasusmon said.

"This use to be a wasteland, but that crystal brought life to the area." Nefertimon said.

"We are well aware of the Dark Knights will be here soon for this crystal." Halsemon said.

"Yeah and if this one falls then that's it, game over." Adam said.

"That's why we have to make sure that doesn't happen." Richard said.

"Are you humans sure you're ready for this?" Halsemon said. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving this to only you."

"Well they won't be alone." Pegasusmon said.

"We will assist you in this fight." Nefertimon said.

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get." Ross said. Then they heard an explosion go off as they felt the whole place began to shake.

"The Dark Knights are on their way." Marissa said.

"Yeah. Sounds like they're real close." Ross said. Outside Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were above the castle blowing away at it. Ross and the others raced outside.

"Well look who's here. Why am I not surprised?" Malpiedmon said.

"This is it you guys. Are you all ready?" Ross said.

"Ready." They all said.

"We're ready as well." Nefertimon said as she and Pegasusmon flew out.

"Where's Halsemon?" Matt said.

"We'll have to go on without him." Ross said.

"Activating WARP digivolving."

"Raptormon warp digivolve to…Warrexomon!"

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to….Machdingomon!"

"Activating digivolving."

"Haramon digivolve to…Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to…Lasromon!"

"Lasromon digivolve to…Bustixmon!"

"Rammon digivolve to…Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to…Taurtauromon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to….Megaseadramon!"

"Activating SYNCHRO digivolving."

"Warrexomon synchro digivolve to…Gigarexomon!"

"Machdingomon synchro digivolve to…..Midnightdingomon!"

"Let's get this over with." Nitrodevimon said.

" **Beams Of Isis**."

" **Equus Beam**."

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon fired energy beams, but Malpiedmon deflected them both with just one sword. Gigarexomon flew up to him and strike with his sword, but Malpiedmon blocked him. Midnightdingomon started firing his blasters, but Nitrodevimon was able to avoid them.

"Where're you going?" Midnightdingomon said as he blocked his path.

"Now you guys." Gigarexomon said. The other four launched their attacks as the two moved out of the way.

"Did you get them?" Midnightdingomon said. When the smoke cleared it just looked like the two was just brushing dust off.

"Is that the best you've got?" Malpiedmon said.

"It's time we get you out of the way for good." Nitrodevimon said.

" **Duel Jester**."

" **Wrath Of Shadows**."

The two of them used their attacks that destroyed part of the castle and blew them all back. Ross tried to get us as the two of them came down.

"It's over, you've lost." Malpiedmon said. Ross glared at the two of them, but then noticed something was coming.

"Not quite yet." Ross said. They were both confused for a minute until they looked behind them and saw an army of digimon lead by Halsemon.

"I told you that I wasn't comfortable leaving this to humans only." Halsemon said. "Attack!" All the digimon launched their attacks at the Dark Knights. There were flames and energy blasts shot at them, but they were moving out of the way.

"Now's our chance." Gigarexomon said. He flew up to Malpiedmon and struck him with the handle of his sword and then knocked him down with his fist. Midnightdingomon flew up and pounded Nitrodevimon across the face. Then he brought his leg down on him as they both plummet into the forest.

"We might actually win this. They just dropped like flies." Adam said.

"Now we can finish them." Ross said. In the forest Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon were wondering how they were going to make it out of this one.

"Should we retreat?" Malpiedmon said.

"I am not leaving without corrupting this land." Nitrodevimon said. "If only there was a way to distract them."

"I think I have an idea." Malpiedmon said. They all waited outside the trees to see what the Dark Knights would do next. It was then that they both came racing out.

"There they are. Get them!" Halsemon said as all the digimon tried to use their attacks, but they both were able to avoid them.

"That's close enough." Midnightdingomon said as he blasted and hit them both.

"This ends now!" Gigarexomon said as he flew in and struck them both with his sword. They thought it was all over, but then the two burst into confetti.

"What the heck?" Adam said.

"Those were fakes?" Steven said.

"Oh no the crystal!" Ross said. The six of the mand their partners ran back inside. When they made it back to the castle they saw that both of them were standing right next to the crystal.

"Too late." Malpiedmon said.

"At last the time has come." Nitrodevimon said.

"No, don't do it." Ross said, but they both placed their hands on the crystal.

" **Corruption Evil**."

The evil started to fill the land as the last piece of the digital world began to fall apart. Ross and the others with all digimon started to run.

"Where are we going? There's no place for us to run." Richard said. Then a bright light appeared in front of them and they saw the real world.

"It's a digital gate. Let's get out of here." Steven said.

"What about the digimon in this land?" Ross said.

"We have no choice, but to leave them." Steven said as they went through the gate. The last land crumbled as Crystallomon managed to break free from his prison. The greatest evil of the digital world is free and the digital world itself is gone.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized.

Adam: The digital world is gone. We failed.

Ross: Am I a fool to believe?

The Dark Knights were descending into the real world.

Gigarexomon: You made the mistake of destroying the digital world and coming here.

Malpiedmon: Lord Crystallomon!

Nitrodevimon and Malpiedmon were destroyed.

Ross: You monster.


	34. A Chance for Seconds

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

I got bad news for all of you. My friends and I found the last landmark. We tried our best to protect it. Our new friend Halsemon even gathered an army, but it wasn't enough. The Dark Knights made it to the last landmark and corrupted the last piece of land in the digital world. It looks like this is the end.

"A Chance for Seconds"

Ross and the others were traveling through the gate that appeared that allowed them to escape. They came out of a computer and were back in the real world.

"Those emergency landings are rough aren't they?" They all looked up and were faced with Tai as they were back in Hermitage.

"Tai?" Ross said as he looked around to see the other older digidestine. "Tai I got some bad news."

"The digital world is gone. We know. Look up at the sky." Tai said. They looked up to a dark blue sky with stars.

"It's night." Matt said.

"No. When we came back after you guys left the digital world was hanging over our heads." Ishida said. "We saw the digital world fall apart."

"I can't believe it. All that work for nothing." Adam said.

"This can't be the end, can it?" Ross said.

…

The Digital World

With the digital world gone there was nothing left, but some floating rocks out in space. Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon waited on those rocks as they saw something glimmering and it was rising up to them.

"Welcome Crystallomon." Malpiedmon said as they both got down on one knee as Crystallomon rose. He was a giant blue crystal with face that looked like a mask with the eyes closed and no emotion. He also had two blades sticking out of his side.

"At long last I am free." Crystallomon said.

"How does it feel?" Nitrodevimon said.

"It feels tremendous." Crystallomon said.

"Now the question is what you will do next master?" Malpiedmon said.

"I have my eyes on something. Just look behind you. It's a distance, but you can see it." Crystallomon said. Both of them looked behind him. It was far, but it looked like an opening to the real world.

"Is that the human world?" Malpiedmon said.

"I think so." Nitrodevimon said.

"How perfect." Crystallomon said. "I want you two to go and check this human world out. Since the digital world is no more I'm going to need a new place to rule."

"As you wish." They both said.

…

The Real World

"What are we suppose to do now?" Marissa said.

"What can we do?" Adam said.

"Ross has always told us not to give up." Matt said.

"Would you look around?" Adam said with anger. "The digital world is gone. We failed."

"We haven't failed. Ross we can fix this right?" Raptormon said.

"I don't know Raptormon." Ross said. "I actually thought we could defeat the Dark Knights. Yeah we took them down by half, but clearly that wasn't enough. I believed we could win. Am I fool to believe?"

"Of course not." Raptormon said.

"Hey whatever you kids decide to do you better do it fast. Looks like something's coming." Davis said. They looked up and saw in digital space that the Dark Knights were coming right to them.

"Not them again. What do they want now?" Betamon said.

"There's only one reason they would be coming here." Steven said. "There isn't anything left of the digital world so they want to take our world."

"Haven't they done enough damage?" Haramon said.

"These two are ruthless and relentless." Adam said.

"Ross we've got to do something." Raptormon said. "You're the one who told us to never give up. We can't give up now."

"Raptormon's right. We might have failed in the digital world, but we won't fail here." Coyotemon said.

"Yeah, this place is as much our home as it is yours." Betamon said.

"We have to defend our home and with everyone working together it can be done." Haramon said.

"It's because of each of you we've become stronger." Rammon said.

"Now we have to use that strength to fight." Triggermon said.

"Ross a digidestine is suppose to protect both worlds." Tai said.

"You're right." Ross said with new found confidence. "As long as we're united and we don't give up we can win."

"There's always hope. That is if we stand as one." Adam said.

"Not just stand as one, but our hearts are one." Steven said.

"We've made it through just as tough if not tougher situations." Marissa said.

"By lending each other power we can do this." Matt said.

"We can beat the Dark Knights and we can bring back the digital world." Richard said.

"Get ready. Here they come." Sora said as both Malpiedmon and Nitrodevimon came down.

"So this is the human world?" Malpiedmon said.

"It would seem so and what a coincidence that they're here." Nitrodevimon said as they saw Ross and the others.

"That's right. This is our world and you two aren't welcome here. This time we'll get rid of you guys for good." Ross said as all six of them reached for their digivices.

"Activating digivolving."

"Rammon digivolve to…Tauromon!"

"Tauromon digivolve to…Taurtauromon!"

"Betamon digivolve to…Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to…Megaseadramon!"

"Haramon digivolve to….Harpayamon!"

"Harpayamon digivolve to…Zermesmon!"

"Triggermon digivolve to…Lasromon!"

"Lasromon digivolve to…Bustixmon!"

"Activating WARP digivolving."

"Raptormon warp digivolve to…Warrexomon!"

"Coyotemon warp digivolve to…Machdingomon!"

"Activating SYNCHRO digivolving."

"Warrexomon synchro digivolve to…Gigarexomon!"

"Machdingomon synchro digivolve to…Midnightdingomon!"

All six of them stood facing against the two of them as everyone was wondering what was happening.

"You still want to fight us?" Malpiedmon said.

"Can't you see it's useless?" Nitrodevimon said.

"Oh yeah?" Gigarexomon said. He flew in and cross swords with Malpiedmon and was actually pushing him back and Malpiedmon was actually surprised at his new found strength.

"What the?" Nitrodevimon said.

"Don't want to feel left out?" Midnightdingomon said. He went into attack Nitrodevimon as the two attacked each other as they kept throwing punches at each other.

"Where is this new strength coming from?" Malpiedmon said.

"This strength is coming from our hearts." Gigarexomon said as the two were clashing swords against each other.

"You made the mistake of coming here and destroying the digital world." Midnightdingomon said.

"Why do you care about this world?" Nitrodevimon said.

"Because this place is our home." Gigarexomon said. "It's as much as our home as it is the humans and we owe it to them after they did for us."

"That's right." Midnightdingomon said. "They helped us become stronger. It's because of them we even got this far. After what they did to us we will protect them, their home, their entire world."

"Oh give me a break." Malpiedmon said.

"I'll be happy to break you." Gigarexomon said. "Now!" Bustixmon and Zermesmon flew behind Malpiedmon and struck him in the back with their legs. Then Gigarexomon kicked him in the chest. Nitrodevimon and Midnightdingomon separated. Megaseadramon came behind Nitrodevimon and wrapped around him.

"Hey let go of me." Nitrodevimon said.

"Not quite yet." Megaseadramon said. Taurtauromon jumped up and started pounding him across the face. Then Megaseadramon let him go causing him to spin. Midnightdingomon pulled out his blasters and started firing at him.

"How can they have gotten this much strength?" Nitrodevimon said.

"You made the mistake of destroying the digital world and coming here." Gigarexomon said.

"Let's finish them for good." Midnightdingomon said.

"Allow us to go first." Zermesmon said.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

" **Blast Hurricane**."

" **Dark Buster**."

The four of them launched their attacks and blasted the both of them.

"What is this new strength?" Malpiedmon said.

"Us working together with our hearts one." Gigarexomon said.

" **Extinction Comet**."

" **Moonlight Blasters**."

The both of them launched their attacks. Nitrodevimon and Malpiedmon tried to hold the attacks back, but with so much strength they couldn't hold on as they caused an explosion.

"Did we get them?" Marissa said.

"I think so." Ross said.

"That was awesome." Ishida said.

"Way to go guys." Yolei said. They were all so proud and happy they won, but when the smoke clear both of the Dark Knights were getting back up, but they were both badly injuried.

"No they survived?" Adam said.

"We're not beaten yet." Malpiedmon said.

"You can't beat us." Nitrodevimon said. They all looked like they were ready to fight, but then they spotted something.

"What is that?" Ross said. Both the knights looked behind them and saw that Crystallomon was coming down.

"Lord Crystallomon!" Malpiedmon said.

"That flying rock is Crystallomon?" Adam said.

Analyzer (Malpiedmon): Crystallomon is a powerful mega level digimon. He slices anything with his Emerald Slicer where the blades on his side light up with a spin.

"So this is the human world?" Crystallomon said.

"My lord what are you doing here?" Nitrodevimon said.

"I wanted to see this place for myself." Crystallomon said.

"Well those humans are a nuisance, but we will take care of them." Malpiedmon said.

"That won't be necessary." Crystallomon said.

" **Emerald Slicer**."

The blades on his side glowed green. Then he spun around really fast and slashed at the both of them shocking everyone. Then after that one strike they both turned into data.

"He destroyed them?" Steven said.

"Why would you do that? They were loyal to you." Ross said.

"Now that I am free I had no use for them so there was no reason to keep them around anymore." Crystallomon said.

"You monster." Ross said.

"Now I think it's time I make this world mine." Crystallomon said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Crystallomon: You can't beat me. I am the most powerful digimon to live.

Ross: All the digimon from the digital world are here?

Zhuqiaomon: I knew we couldn't leave this to humans.

Ross: I don't know what you have against humans, but we can do this.

Crystallomon: Now I will show you my true power.


	35. Our World, Our Fight

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened to us last time. We thought it was all over when we failed to save the digital world. Just as we were about to give up hope we learned that there's always hope and a chance. The Dark Knights came into our world and were actually beating him. That was when Crystallomon came down and destroyed them. Now we have him to deal with.

"Our World, Our Fight"

All the digidestine faced off against Crystallomon asfter he just destroyed his own men. Ross' group had their digimon in their strongest form waiting to see what he'll do.

"Are you waiting for me to make the first move? You can go first." Crystallomon said. "This is your world so it's the least I can do before I eliminate you and make it mine."

"Ain't happening rock head." Ross said.

"We have to be careful. We don't know what he's capable of. Not even the sovereign could beat him." Steven said.

"Then let's find out what he can do." Bustixmon said as he aimed his cannon and fired. It hit, but when the smoke cleared he wasn't harmed at all.

"That didn't even make him flinch." Richard said.

"Is that all you got because if so then this place already belongs to me." Crystallomon said.

"That's not going to happen." Gigarexomon said. He flew in and about to strike with his sword, but Crystallomon spun around to keep him back. He then tackled Gigarexomon hard.

"Whoa he really is strong." Marissa said.

"We're just as tough as he is." Midnightdingomon said. He took out his blasters and started firing at him, but the blasts were just bouncing off him.

"We can beat him. It seems all he can do is spin around. If we can just keep his distance then we can exhaust him." Taurtauromon said.

"If that's your plan then you already lost. That isn't going to work." Crystallomon said. He moved in and spun around as they tried to avoid him.

" **Hurricane Blast**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Both Zermesmon and Megaseadramon tried to attack him, but their attacks weren't doing a thing against him. Tautauromon grabbed one of Crystallomon's blades. He spun around and tossed him in the air.

" **Dark Buster**."

Bustixmon fired his attack and he hit him, but it looked like Crystallomon still haven't taken any damage.

"Nothing we've tried is even working against him." Bustixmon said.

"Allow me to show you what I can really do." Crystallomon said as the blades began to glow green.

" **Emerald Slicer**."

Crystallomon spun around and slashed at all four of them as they were knocked down.

"He's unbelievable strong." Adam said.

"How are we suppose to compete with something like that?" Matt said.

"You can't beat me. I am the most powerful digimon to live. Even the sovereign feared my power." Crystallomon said. "If even they couldn't destroy me then what makes you think you can?"

" **Lightning Whip**."

A blast off thunder came out of nowhere and blasted Crystallomon. Everyone looked up and saw Azulongmon came down.

"Azulongmon!" Tai said.

"I thought you would be gone when the digital world fell apart. How did you get here?" Ken said.

"More importantly I didn't come alone." Azulongmon said. They all looked around to see that digimon were everywhere.

"All the digimon from the digital world are here?" Ross said.

"I didn't think many could have survived." Gigarexomon said.

"We manage to rescue a great portion of the digimon in the digital world." Azulongmon said. Then Zhuqiaomon came flying next to Azulongmon.

"I knew it. I knew we couldn't leave this to humans." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Who are you?" Marissa said.

"That's Zhuqiaomon. He's one of the sovereign like Azulongmon." Steven said. "Azulongmon is the dragon of the east and Zhuqiaomon is the sparrow of the south."

"This is what happens when you rely on humans Azulongmon." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Also he's against humans." Steven said.

"Zhuqiaomon now is not the time for this." Azulongmon said.

"No I say this is the perfect time." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Zhuqiaomon I'm sorry about the digital world, but we're trying to make it right." Ross said.

"You had a chance and you failed. Now it's time we take action into our own hands." Zhuqiaomon said. "The digital world is our world, not yours. This has nothing to do with you so we shall handle this."

"Ha. Even if you have the entire digital world fighting me that isn't enough." Crystallomon said.

"I knew we should have destroyed you rather than seal you and now I'll finish the job." Zhuqiaomon said and flew in to attack.

"No Zhuqiaomon, wait." Azulongmon said, but he wasn't listening. Zhuqiaomon flew in at Crystallomon, but Crystallomon flew up and dodged him.

" **Phoenix Fire**."

Zhuqiaomon shot high intense flames from his mouth, but they weren't even affecting Crystallomon.

"Flames can't hurt me." Crystallomon said.

"Then try this." Zhuqiaomon said.

" **Sonic Zephyr**."

Zhuqiaomon flapped his wings and launched a powerful shockwave that pushed Crystallomon back.

"Not bad, but not good either." Crystallomon said. He then started spinning again and came down at Zhuqiaomon like a drill. "Face it Zhuqiaomon you don't have what it takes to defeat me."

"That's what you think." Zhuqiaomon said.

" **Emerald Slicer**."

Crystallomon slashed at him as he pushed Zhuqiaomon into the ground. Crystallomon backed away and then was about to strike again, but then Gigarexomon came in and used his sword and blocked the attack.

"Back off already." Gigarexomon said as he pushed him back.

"Zhuqiaomon are you alright?" Ross said.

"What are you doing?" Zhuqiaomon said.

"What does it look like? We're saving you." Gigarexomon said.

"I didn't ask you to." Zhuqiaomon said.

"You didn't have to. It's just something we do." Ross said. "I don't know what you have against humans, but we can do this. You said that the digital world so it was your fight and has nothing to do with us. Well now that applies to us. This is our world and our fight. Show what you can do Gigarexomon."

"Right." Gigarexomon said. He flew in and attack, but Crystallomon was able to block him. Crystallomon pushed him off and then tackled him from his point.

"Stay strong." Ross said.

"You might as well just give up right now." Crystallomon said.

"No way. We'll never give up. Not to you, not to anyone." Ross said.

"That's right." Gigarexomon said as he managed to get up.

"What's more is that we don't fight alone. You have all of us to deal with." Midnightdingomon said.

" **Moonlight Blasters**."

He fired his energy blasts and was able to push Crystallomon back.

" **Extinction Comet**."

Gigarexomon launched his giant ball of energy and hit him that caused an explosion, but Crystallomon just flew right out of the smoke.

"Isn't there anything that can hurt him?" Adam said.

"How is he even able to move and spin like that without getting dizzy?" Ken said.

"Listen you can't beat Crystallomon like that." Zhuqiaomon said.

"So what? If that's not enough we'll try something else." Ross said. "If what we try next doesn't work then we'll try something new. We'll keep fighting until we can't fight anymore and that won't happen for a while." Zhuqiaomon saw the determination, the will he held to fight. He held a firing spirit that was as hot as a phoenix.

"I admire that you won't give up as easily, but you really should." Crystallomon said. Then Zhuquiaomon circled around Crystallomon then came right at him by placing his talon on him. Then they both started to release a red aura. "What are you doing? I can't move."

"Zhuqiaomon?" Ross said.

"I'm using my energy to hold him down. You have to strike him with full force while you can." Zhuqiaomon said.

"But if we do what will happen to you?" Ross said.

"Don't worry about that now. Hurry I can't hold him for very long." Zhuqiaomon said.

"You wouldn't dare." Crystallomon said.

"This is our chance." Matt said.

"But if we do attack then Zhuqiaomon will be destroyed if he's using his energy to hold him." Steven said.

"Ross I'll only do it if you tell me to." Gigarexomon said. Ross thought hard about this. He didn't want to risk destroying Zhuqiaomon, but this could be their chance to finish Crystallomon. He also thought about how Zhuqiaomon was asking for the help of a human. How that wouldn't usually happen, but if he is then there must be no other choice.

"Gigarexomon do it!" Ross shouted.

" **Extinction Comet**."

Gigarexomon launched his attack at the two. It made contact and created a bright condensed light that exploded as Zhuqiaomon was caught in and destroyed, but so was Crystallomon. It was a heavy price to pay.

"Zhuqiaomon I'm sorry." Ross said.

"It was for the greater good." Azulongmon said, but then they heard laughter. When they saw the smoke clear they saw that Crystallomon was still there.

"No." Ross said.

"It was a nice try, but it wasn't good enough." Crystallomon said.

"So then Zhuqiaomon's sacrifice was for nothing." Gigarexomon said.

"I should thank you for taking out one of the sovereign for me." Crystallomon said. "I should thank you and honor you and I know how. Now I will show you my true power." His body began to form cracks as they were getting nervous from what he meant by true power. An arm burst out, then legs, and then his entire crystal form burst off. He had a human body made from crystals. He then took off his old face as a mask and he crushed it in his hand. His actual face was human and even his teeth were made from crystals. "Crystallomon Battle Mode!"

Analyzer (Crystallomon): This is my true form. In Battle Mode I and much faster and stronger. My attacks are much more powerful with attacks like my Emerald Slicer and Black Diamonds.

"So that's what you really look like?" Ross said.

"That's right and with this power I'll crush you." Crystallomon said.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Ross: I won't let you hurt any of my friends.

They tried to fight, but Crystallomon was too fast.

Crystallomon: I will destroy all you digidestine. Every single one of you.

He launched an attack at Tai

Ross: I told you I won't let you hurt any of my friends.


	36. No Matter What Don't Fall

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronized

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out done

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Here's what happened during our fight with Crystallomon. We tried to fight him off, but nothing we did could even hurt him. It was then that all the digimon showed up, but Zhuqiaomon didn't want our help. He sacrificed himself to try and stop him, but that was for nothing. Now we're facing Crystallomon at full power.

"No Matter What Don't Fall"

After Zhuqiaomon was destroyed Crystallomon was now in his Battle Mode and everyone was starting to get nervous with his new power.

"So that's what he really looks like." Adam said.

"When a digimon changes modes like that then their power goes up even more." Midnightdingomon said.

"Be careful everyone. There's no telling what he can do." Ross said.

"Would you all like a front row demistration?" Crystallomon said.

"If you think you scare us you're wrong." Gigarexomon said as he went in and about to strike him with his sword, but Crystallomon grabbed it and blocked it with one hand.

"It's useless now to fight." Crystallomon said and then he kicked him back. Midnightdingomon started firing his blasters, but they just bounced off.

"This is unreal." Midnightdingomon said. Crystallomon flew in and kicked Midnightdingomon in the gut.

"I told you it's useless now." Crystallomon said.

"You don't know it's useless." Ross said.

"I think I do. I'll destroy you, your friends, and your partner. There's nothing you can do to stop me." Crystallomon said.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Ross said.

"What can you do? You're just a human." Crystallomon said.

"Maybe he can't, but maybe I can." Crystallomon looked up and behind him and saw Bustixmon and that he fired his cannon.

"Hopefully this is doing something." Bustixmon said.

"It isn't." Crystallomon said and the scariest thing is that he got behind Bustixmon without anyone even noticing. Right when Bustixmon turned to look at him he got kicked in the back and was sent crashing into the ground. "Too easy."

"We're not done yet." Zermesmon said as she got behind him and about to strike with her claw, but Crystallomon grabbed her wrist and tossed her down.

" **Horn Cannon**."

" **Lightning Javelin**."

Both Taurtauromon and Megaseadramon tried attacking him, but he was moving too fast.

" **Emerald Slicer**."

Crystallomon's finger crystals glowed green and slashed at the both of them incredibly fast and it brought the both of them down.

"He's so much faster." Marissa said.

"I know. I can't keep up with him." Richard said.

"He's got to have some sort of weakness." Ishida said.

"Azulongmon you know everything about this guy." Izzy said.

"Surely you must know if he has some weakness of some kind." Tentomon said.

"I wish I could help, but I'm afraid not even I know of any." Azulongmon said.

"It's because I don't have any." Crystallomon said. Gigarexomon roared and tried to attack him. He kept swinging his sword, but Crystallomon was moving way too swiftly for him to even lay a scratch on him. Then Crystallomon blocked it by placing it between his hands.

"You won't get away with this. We will find some way to bring you down." Gigarexomon said.

"That's some pretty big talk from someone that destroyed Zhuqiaomon and didn't even mean it." Crystallomon sid.

"Because of you!" Gigarexomon said. He tried to push his sword down on him, but Crystallomon tossed it aside. Crystallomon then grabbed his arm and started spinning him around.

"Round and round we go. Where we stop, nobody knows and I don't care." Crystallomon said as he tossed him away.

"Hang in there." Ross said.

"Don't worry. We're not giving up yet." Midnightdingomon said.

" **Moonlight Blasters**."

Midnightdingomon fired his energy blasts, but Crystallomon just simply moved out of the way.

"I've had all about I can take of this guy." Adam said.

"That makes two of us. Don't attack separately. Try attacking all together." Steven said. All five of them except Gigarexomon launched their long range attacks and they were all hitting.

"I'll add the finishing blow." Gigarexomon said.

" **Extinction Comet**."

Gigarexomon launched his attack and created a giant explosion. They all waited for the results, but when they were able to see they saw Crystallomon was still there without a mark, crack in his crystals, or anything. Crystallomon even looked himself.

"See. You can't even hurt me." Crystallomon said.

"Hey we have an entire world of digimon here. Why don't one of them man up and fight this guy?" Matt said.

"Perhaps they are terrified of my power. They should be. Just watch." Crystallomon said as his crystal fingers were glowing black this time.

" **Black Diamonds**."

He shot black shaded crystals from his fingers and hit all six of them and knocked them down so easily. Then Crystallomon shot more diamonds at everything in sight as humans and digimon tried to take cover from him.

"That's it run." Crystallomon said as he was aiming at the humans and digimon only.

"Stop it! Leave them alone you fiend." Gigarexomon said as he flew in to try and stop him. However Crystallomon grabbed him by the neck and started flying up.

"Gigarexomon!" Ross shouted.

"Now what is he doing?" Kari said. Then they saw the two come down.

"Uh oh. Move out of the way. Brace yourselves." Tai said. Crystallomon brought Gigarexomon down right into the ground and the impact blew everyone away.

"Just give it up. There isn't anything you can do to beat me." Crystallomon said as he flew up and off of him. He looked around and saw everyone and everything was at his mercy. Just like he always wanted. "This is just how I imagined the world I would rule."

"You mean people threatened by a monster like you?" Richard said.

"You haven't won yet." Matt said.

"I think I already have." Crystallomon said.

"No you haven't." Marissa said.

"As long as we're still willing to fight and we stay strong we still have a chance." Steven said.

"Knock us down all you want, but no matter what you say or do we will never give up." Adam said.

"Spoken like true digidestine." Davis said.

"More like spoken like stubborn children." Crystallomon said.

"Don't you get Crystallomon?" Ross said. "We won't ever give up. We'll fight to the very end. We worked too hard for it all to end here. So many digimon lost their lives because of you. We aren't going to let them all down. We will find some way to beat you if it's the last thing we do."

"Oh all you humans are annoying." Crystallomon said. "I know all about you digidestine and I must say it's been rather annoying. All these digimon have hopes because of all the things you humans have done. I think it's time I crush that hope. I will destroy all you digidestine. Every single one of you."

"You're crazy." Ross said.

"I think I'll do it with the one who started it all." Crystallomon said as he faced Tai. "Say goodbye."

" **Black Diamonds**."

He launched his attack at Tai. Everyone was concerned for him, thinking it was the end since he won't be able to make it out of the way. Just when Tai thought he was about to get hit he tried to defend himself and looked away, but felt nothing. When he looked up he saw that Ross blocked the attack with his own body.

"Ross?" Tai said and Ross collapsed. "Ross!" He tried to help him get up.

"A human tried to block my attack? That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever seen." Crystallomon said.

"Ross why did you do that? You could be seriously hurt." Tai said, but Ross had his focus remained on Crystallomon.

"I told you I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Ross said.

"I didn't think you would go that far." Crystallomon said.

"We also said that no matter what we won't give up." Ross said as he was able to stand up. Then Gigarexomon was able to pull himself up.

"That's right. As long as our hearts are one then it's going to take more than that to keep us down." Gigarexomon said. Crystallomon was getting irritated an annoyed.

"You little brat. What's it going to take for you to see you can't beat me?" Crystallomon said. "Do you think this is some kind of game? You want to play with me? Then let's play boy." He said as he charged in to attack for a true fight is about to begin.

Next time on Digimon Synchronized

Tai: We need to transfer all power to Gigarexomon.

Power was being given to Gigarexomon as his sword began to glow.

Ross: Guys our digivices are paralyzing him.

Crystallomon: No. Keep that thing away from me.

Gigarexomon: I will use the remaining energy to restore the digital world.

Ross: There's no one else I would have as my partner.


	37. Last Stand to Finish It

When you have to face a fight

Be strong, give it all your might

Digimon, Synchronize

Unleash your soul

And you will reach your goal

Prepare to digivolve

Digimon

Never surrender

Never be out down

Cuz the challenge ain't over

We've only just begun

Digimon

Well this is it. What happened last time is that Crystallomon released his true form and we couldn't do a thing to even hit him. Though no matter what he did to us we wouldn't go down. He even tried going as far as attacking a man when he was down, but that's when I stepped in. This might be our last stand against Crystallomon.

"Last Stand to Finish It"

Crystallomon charged in and was heading straight to Ross, but Gigarexomon flew in and blocked his attack.

"So you're still standing?" Crystallomon said.

"Until we bring you down, I won't drop to the ground." Gigarexomon said.

"None of us will." Midnightdingomon said.

"We're going to destroy you." Zermesmon said.

"Once and for all." Taurtauromon said as the digimon surrounded him. Gigarexomon was about to attack him with his sword, but Crystallomon blocked him with one arm. Tautauromon charged in with his fist, but Crystallomon moved out of the way.

"You're not getting away this time." Midnightdingomon said as he flew behind him.

"You're blasters won't work on me." Crystallomon said.

"Then I won't use them." Midnightdingomon said and gave him a bicycle kick that knocked him down. Tautauromon then pounded him down the road. Zermesmon flew down and stopped him by stomping down on him.

"Now!" Zermesmon said as she flew back. Bustixmon and Megaseadramon blasted down at him.

"Did that get him?" Richard said. Crystallomon was down, but he manage to bring himself up.

"I'll admit you surprised me there, but that isn't enough to beat me." Crystallomon said.

"So what? We'll just keep coming at you." Ross said, but the pain that was from when he got hit by Crystallomon's attack surged through his body.

"Ross." Marissa said as she helped him stayed up. "Take it easy. That was a hard hit you took earlier."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ross said.

"I hope so." Gigarexomon said.

"Let's stayed focus. I know you two are concerned about him, but we got this to take care of." Adam said.

"Right. I've got him." Gigarexomon said. He charged in and attack with his sword, but Crystallomon stepped aside. The two kept exchanging blows and counter attacks at the other.

"There's got to be some way to take this guy out for good." Richard said.

"I think we might be able to." Tai said.

"You got a plan?" Steven said.

"We need to transfer all power to Gigarexomon." Tai said. "Once that's done you guys can take him out in one hit."

"Can we even do that?" Sora said.

"We did when we gave our power to the digimon against Malomyotismon." Tai said.

"Even so, is that going to be enough power?" Davis said.

"I don't think all of you alone will be enough. We digimon will give Gigarexomon our power as well." Azulongmon said.

"With all that power not even Crystallomon can withstand all that." Steven said.

"Okay, but how do we get the time." Matt said. "Crystallomon moves so fast that we won't have the time to build up enough power."

"You actually have a point. I'm impressed." Ross said.

"Don't worry about that." Bustixmon said.

"We'll keep him busy long enough for you to do that." Megaseadramon said.

"Are you guys sure? It could take a while." Marissa said.

"We can handle it." Zermesmon said.

"Even if our bones are turned to dust we'll keep him busy as long as you guys need." Taurtauromon said. Crystallomon and Gigarexomon kept attacking each other, but Midnightdingomon fired his blasters to cause those two to separate.

"Midnightdingomon what are you doing?" Gigarexomon said.

"We'll keep him busy. You're needed if we're going to bring this monster down." Midnightdingomon said. "If anyone can do it it's you. You're probably the strongest one out of all six of us, I hate to admit. You've got this."

"Thanks." Gigarexomon said as he flew back.

"Listen everyone, transfer all your power to Gigarexomon." Azulongmon said.

"If you still think you have a chance against me then you're dumber than a brainless Chumon." Crystallomon said. Tai and the others aimed their digivices at Gigarexomon's sword as beams of light were shot into it. Then all the digimon were transferring their power to him as well. "I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let it happen." He flew in to stop them, but Midnightdingomon got in his way.

"Sorry, no power maniacs allowed." Midnightdingomon said. He fired his blasters again, but Crystallomon moved out of the way. As more power Gigarexomon stored up the brighter his sword shined.

"It's working." Gigarexomon said. "I can feel the power of everyone coursing through my body, and it keeps getting stronger." Crystallomon tried to stop him, but the other digimon wouldn't let him through.

" **Blast Hurricane**."

Zermesmon fired her energy blasts, but Crystallomon was able to avoid all of them.

" **Bull Fist**."

Taurtauromon shot a red energy fist and managed to hit Crystallomon. Then Bustixmon started firing his cannon at him, but Crystallomon manage to block them.

" **Black Diamonds**."

Crystallomon shot his diamonds and hit all three of them. Crystallomon flew up, but then saw Megaseadramon about to bite down on him. Crystallomon kept him from closing his mouth on him.

"Get off me fish lips." Crystallomon said as he managed to toss him to the ground.

"He's still too fast." Matt said.

"There must be some way we can slow him down." Steven said.

"I still need a little bit of time." Gigarexomon said.

"All of you will be destroyed now." Crystallomon said as he flew down and headed straight for them.

"No way is that happening." Ross said as he held up his digivice and it shined a bright red. That was when Crystallomon stopped moving and it looked like he had trouble.

"What's going on?" Crystallomon said. Ross realized how it was happening.

"Guys our digivices are paralyzing him." Ross said. The others held up their digivices as they all lit up and Crystallomon wasn't moving at all. "Let's see what happens when I get closer." He charged in with his digivice out.

"No. Keep that thing away from me." Crystallomon said, but Ross kept going and placed his digivice on him as Crystallomon screamed in pain. "What is this?"

"Okay Ross I'm ready." Gigarexomon said.

"Right." Ross said as he made a fist. "I've had just about all I can take of you." He gave Crystallomon and uppercut and actually sent him flying upward.

"How? He's just a human." Crystallomon said, but Ross knew where it came from. It the power and strength he shared with the bond of his friends of both human and digimon.

"Gigarexomon finish him off." Ross said.

"Right. This is it." Gigarexomon said as his sword shined a bright golden light. He flew up and came down. "Goodbye Crystallomon. I'll admit you have great power, but you used it the wrong way. True power comes from those who hearts are one. This is for the digital world. This is the power from when humans and digimon are one!"

"No. You can't do this to me." Crystallomon said out of fear. Gigarexomon came down and sliced Crystallomon right down the middle. Crystallomon was split in two and when Gigarexomon touched ground Crystallomon exploded.

"Is it over now?" Richard said. They all kept their eyes out, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere.

"He's gone. He's gone you guys. Crystallomon is history." Ross said as they all cheered. The digimon that not even the sovereign could defeat was really destroyed.

"I can't believe we won!" Marissa said.

"This is amazing." Zermesmon said.

"I didn't think we were going to make it." Matt said.

"Me either." Meagaseadramon said.

"Uh guys I think we might be celebrating a little early." Ishida said.

"He is right. The digital world is still gone." Azulongmon said as they all looked up in the sky in the space where the digital world once was.

"There must be something we can do to bring it back." Adam said.

"I think there is." Gigarexomon said as his sword was still glowing. "I will use the remaining energy to restore the digital world."

"Can that be done?" Matt said.

"I have to at least try." Gigarexomon said.

"Wait a minute." Ross said. "I'm going with you."

"What?" Tai said.

"Ross if I do this then it could cost me my life." Gigarexomon said.

"I know." Ross said as he climbed up on him. Gigarexomon knew they would rather go out as team then apart.

"Ross wait." Marissa said, but Gigarexomon already flew off as they were heading back. They flew through the space until he stopped where he was suppose to be.

"Ross are you sure you want to do this?" Gigarexomon said.

"Yeah. We're going out as a team." Ross said.

"Thank you Ross. I'm glad to have you as a friend." Gigarexomon said.

"There's no one else I would have as my partner." Ross said. Gigarexomon began to release the energy as it created a bright shining light. It could be seen in the real world and saw that it was restored as the digimon dedigivolved.

"It's back!" Rammon said.

"Our home!" Harpayamon said.

"Let's go and see." Azulongmon said as he created a cloud around them and lifted them in the air. He took them to the digital world in an open field as it was completely back to normal.

"It's all here." Richard said.

"This is amazing." Triggermon said.

"Wait a minute. Where's Ross?" Marissa said. They looked around, but there wasn't any sight of him. "No way. He and Raptormon can't really be gone could they?"

"Hey you guys!" They all looked to see both Ross and Raptormon were heading straight towards them.

"There they are!" Adam said as they all ran over to them. Marissa even gave him a hug.

"You guys did it." Betamon said.

You actually restored the digital world and survived." Coyotemon said.

"You guys are just full of surprises." Steven said.

"I guess so. We are amazing." Raptormon said.

"Yeah." Ross said as he looked out into the open world.

"So what happens now?" Matt said.

"Well usually in the end of a season this would be the part where we say goodbye to our digimon." Ross said. "It doesn't look like that's going to happen to us though. We can come into the digital world whenever we want. Now that we know it's real we should do what Baratramon wanted. To try and bring both worlds together and one day that will happen." All of them supported Ross' idea. Their adventure comes to an end, but now they all have a dream to bring the worlds together. As long as their hearts with the digimon's are one than anything can be done.

The End


End file.
